The New Vegas Life
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Follow Ean as the courier as he tries to solve the mystery of why he was shot. A sequel to The Wasteland Life. Rating may change later.
1. Ain't that a Kick in the Head

The New Vegas Life.

AN: To my followers, Fallout New Vegas is awesome, it is nostalgic, and it took everything I loved about Fallout 3 and made it better. Everyone I present to you, the New Vegas Life.

A man in a large leather overcoat was walking down the ruined highway, on his back was a duffle bag and at his side a 9mm pistol.

His hair was short and brown, his face young and full of spirit, he looked to be at least 19, maybe younger. This was the courier of the Mojave Wasteland one of many who would go around the war torn landscape to deliver packages.

It was getting dark as he past near a town; perhaps he would take a short rest stop here before reaching his next destination to deliver a strange little package to the mysterious Mr. House.

"Hmm" He thought and he turned around, he saw 7 people in leather armor and each held their own different weapons the courier could recognize them as members of the Great Khans, who were a tribal like clan who fought like raiders.

The last person had a checkered business suit on, he smirked at the courier with his greased up hair and a lit ciggerett in his mouth

"Hello courier" The man said taking out the ciggertt to let out a breath of smoke, his voice smooth and sneaky, the courier kept his hand close to his side, ready to draw his gun in case things get rough.

"I believe you have something we want" The man said

"I'm sorry, unless you are Mr. House I can not give you the package" The courier said, his voice young and smooth.

"I wasn't requesting the package" The man said snapping his fingers and the Khans held their guns up

"Damn it" The courier said drawing his 9mm and squeezing off two shots, two shots made their mark shooting two of the men in the face, and with that he turned and ran dodging the bullets behind him, he knew he couldn't win like this so he had to run

"After him!" The man shouted and the Khans chased after the courier.

The Courier ran up a nearby hill and when he reached the top turned and fired two more shots from his pistol killing another Khan but he didn't notice in the dimming light a spear being thrown at him which nailed him in the shoulder knocking him to the ground.

The courier groaned in pain as the remaining men walked up the hill and the checkered suit man sighed and clicked his tounge

"Why is it always the hard way?" He asked snapping his fingers; one of the Khans kicked the courier in the head knocking him out.

"Come on we got a grave to dig" the checkered suit man said searching the courier's pockets, he smiled as he found what he was looking for, a small package, only a 6 inch box, and he watched as the Khans began to dig the shallow grave.

The courier came to about 30 minutes later, just in time to hear the checkered suited man give out an order to hold him up, at least enough to keep him on his knees

"Well courier, looks like your luck just ran out" The man said opening the box in front of the courier, he held up a platinum poker chip and smiled.

"Beautiful ain't it?" He said pocketing the item and pulling up his 9mm pistol, the courier could see it was a custom made one judging by the design.

"Come on let's just end this" One of the Khans said

"Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?" the checkered suited man said to the Khan, he turned towards the courier and aimed the gun at his face

"You've made your last delivery, kid." The man said,. "Sorry you got twisted up in this scene…from where you're kneeling, it must seem like an eighteen karat run of bad luck. Truth is-"

The courier could see the man squeeze the trigger

"The game was rigged from the start."

All the courier could hear was a bang and all was black

_War. War never changes. When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, form new tribes. As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old world values, democracy and the rule of law. _

_As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world and a great wall spanning the Colorado River. The NCR mobilized its army and set it east to occupy the Hoover Dam and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged in the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion. Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam, just barely, against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the River, they gathered strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat. Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police robots. _

_This is a courier, hired by the Mojave Express, to deliver a package to the New Vegas Strip. What seemed like a simple delivery job has taken a turn…for the worst._

"Ohh my head…."

"Oh you're up" an elderly voice said

The courier's vision was clouded but he soon gained focus to see an old man looking at him. He looked around the area and could see he was in some sort of house, and that he was on a bed.

"Where am I?" The courier asked rubbing his face

"Calm down, you had quite a mess, you remember your name?" The man asked calmly

The courier sat up on the bed and held the side of his head and thought for a moment

"Ean….my name is Ean" The courier said

"Ean, not quite the name I would have given you but if it's your name it's your name. My name is Doc Mitchell, and you're in Goodsprings, come let's get you out of bed, you been out for a couple of days now" Mitchell said helping Ean out of the bed.

"What happened?" Ean asked trying to remember how he got here

"You got shot in the head, good thing you got to me. Had to root around in your head to get out all the lead" Mitchell explained

Ean clutched his head and he remembered the moment where the checkered suit man pulled the trigger on him

"Let's get you over the Vigor Tester to make sure I fixed you up right" Mitchell said helping Ean walk over to the device.

After a brief moment of testing a few things Mitchell held his chin in thought

"Interesting with luck like that I'm surprised the bullet didn't just turn around and go right back into the gun" He said

"Well just to be on the safe side, let's make sure we get a couple of tests done to make sure you are feeling alright" Mitchell said sitting on his chair while Ean was sitting on the couch, and after a few minutes of questions and inkblot tests he concluded that Ean didn't suffer anything wrong with the wound though he was curious as to why he in the word assoiaction on the word mother, cookie jar.

"Come on I'll meet you out at the door" Mitchell said escorting Ean to the front door

"So who rescued me?" Ean asked

"Victor did, he lives here in Goodsprings and you might want to talk to him, he may be a little strange but he is very nice. Oh before I forget, I had to go through your stuff to make sure you didn't lose anything" Mitchell said handing Ean his duffle bag

"Where is the package?" Ean asked

"There wasn't a package, or anything for that matter" Mitchell said

"Damn it" Ean said quietly

"Here, I got something for you" Mitchell said heading into another room and coming out with a couple of items, one was a Vault uniform, but this one seemed to be modified to have more armor on it, on it Ean could see a large number 13 on it. He also saw an old 10mm pistol which looked like it seen a lot of action, and 5 stimpacks which were always useful for healing wounds. He also was given a small metal canteen with a 13 on it.

"These I got from a traveler, said that they belonged to a very important man, might as well give them to you to at least get you started" Mitchell said and Ean nodded and put on the suit, it fit him very well and he put the pistol at his side and the stimpacks in the duffle bag.

"Here I also want you to have this" He said handing Ean what looked like a small monitor on a glove

"This used to be my own Pip-Boy 3000, don't worry it still works, figured you might need it" Mitchell said

"Wait you're from a vault?" Ean asked before taking the glove

"Vault 21, it's a long story and I'm sure you want to get outside and get some fresh air" Mitchell said

Ean took the glove and put it on his hand, it fit him very well

"Thanks doctor for stitching me up" Ean said admiring the Pip-Boy

"My pleasure, just be more careful out there, oh and go see Sunny Smiles about helping you get back into the swing of things" Mitchell suggested as Ean opened the door and left

"Thanks" Ean said shutting the door behind him.

He looked around the area after focusing his eyes and he could see he was in a small community, about 10 small buildings, people working by tending plants and caring for the large bighorns which like the two headed Brahmin were domesticated animals.

"This seems like a nice place" Ean thought but then he saw something very odd, a robot, but unlike the protectrons or Mr. Gutsy or Handy models, this one looked like a giant T.V. Screen on one large wheel with two very large arms on the side. The T.V. screen had a picture of a cowboy's head displayed.

"Well that is very odd" Ean said out loud and the machine turned to the courier

"Well howdy pardner " The machine said holding its arm up like it was tipping a hat," Looks like you're as fit as a fiddle since I last found ya"

"Wait you're Victor?" Ean asked surprised

"Sure am, so how ya feeling?" Victor asked

"Uh good I guess, where did you find me?" Ean asked a little thrown off by the cheerful and western attitude of the robot

The robot pointed towards a nearby hill

"Found ya over there and brought you to Doc Mitchell, swell fellow ain't he" Victor said

"Uhh right, uh I've never seen a robot like you before, what are you?" Ean asked

"I'm a PDQ-88b Securitron" Victor said, "Mr. House keeps plenty of us to make sure the people don't get too carried away, what with the drinking and gambling"

"I see" Ean said turning to head to the Saloon

"Listen thanks again but I got to go" Ean said walking off leaving the Securitron behind

"What an odd robot" Ean thought walking past an old man in a wooden rocker and into the saloon where he saw a woman in leather armor handing a dog a treat, the dog turned to him and began to growl

"Cheyenne down" The woman said, "Sorry she doesn't bite unless I tell her too, you must be the man that Mitchell patched up" She said

"Yeah, I'm Ean" Ean said extending his hand

"Sunny" The woman said shaking his hand

"Right, well Mitchell told me that you could help me get back into the swing of things" Ean said

"Right, Mitchell talked to me while he took care of you, follow me out back" She said and Ean followed her outside to the back where he saw on a small fence multiple bottles of Sunset Sarsaparilla lined up for target practice, she handed him a small rifle and some ammo

"Try out my varmint rifle" Sunny said and Ean held the gun in his hands and shook his head

"I prefer side arms" He said holding up the 10mm pistol that was given to him

"Whatever floats your boat" Sunny said as Ean took aim at the bottles

He fired and nicked the first bottle but the second one was shattered into pieces, the third lost its top and the fourth must have gotten hit on the bottom because it flew into the air unbroken and landed near Cheyenne who began to growl at it

Ean reloaded the pistol and set it at his side

"Not bad, not bad at all, but you didn't come here to take down Sarsaparilla bottles, I'm going over to the watering hole to take care of some geckos, you in?" She asked

"Sure" Ean said and with that they ran south, Ean followed Sunny and Cheyenne to the water pumps but before they made it Sunny held her arm up and peered around the corner of the small rocky alcove and she nodded her head and turned back to Ean

"Three Geckos, small ones too, must be hatchlings" She said quietly

Ean held his pistol up ready to fight

"I'll let you handle this" Sunny said and Ean went low to the ground and sneaked close to the dog sized lizards.

He took aim with his pistol and fired twice, two of the geckos died before they knew they were shot, the third turned to Ean and let out what sounded like a soft shrill and charged at him but Ean shot right into its opened mouth killing it

Sunny clapped her hands as she walked to Ean and pulled out a pocket knife

"Let me skin them for you, the skins are worth a few caps, always good to have a few caps on you" She said quickly skinning the geckos, she handed Ean three small pelts who then put them in his duffle bag.

"Come on we got two more to go" She said and Ean followed her further down where they saw three more geckos, however these ones were slightly bigger and were huddled around the corpse of a coyote

"Get them" Sunny said taking aiming with her rifle, she fired on one of them instantly killing it, Ean fired three times and the bullets made their mark on the other two killing them.

"Great shooting Ean" Sunny said but then they heard a scream

"Help!" They heard, it was a woman and Ean ran to the cliff where a short ways down he saw a woman backing into the cliff wall by three large geckos

"Damn it no time to go around…." Ean thought, he jumped off and landed in between the woman and the geckos and winced in pain

"They make it seem so easy in the old films" Ean thought as he got up and aimed his gun at the geckos

"Back off" Ean said firing a shot at one of the geckos nailing it in the head

Another Gecko lunged at Ean and clamped its mouth on Ean's leg causing him to cry out in pain

The woman ran forward and slammed a cleaver she was carrying into the gecko's back prompting it to back away before Ean let out a quick shot to its face, he turned in time to see the last gecko run at him and jump into the air right at him, he didn't have time to fire but then the gecko's head burst into a bloody explosion and Ean and the woman turned to see Sunny holding the rifle and letting out a sigh of relief

"Just in time…." She said and the woman hugged Ean

"Oh thank you, I owe you my life" She said causing Ean to blush

"Uh no problem miss" Ean said a tad uncomfortable by the woman but he understood her actions, she nearly got killed by geckos so he forgave her for that

"Hey you know you shouldn't be here, at least not without a guard" Sunny said

"Sorry…I was looking for some plants for my salad…no your right" The woman said and she turned to Ean and handed him some bottles of water

"Here, for your troubles" She said running off back into town

"Nice going, here are some caps for your trouble, come on lets head back to the Saloon, Trudy would be mad if she didn't meet you" Sunny said and Ean nodded as he accepted the 50 caps

The duo walked back to town and were about to walk in when the door slammed open and a man in what looked like a blue uniform flew out landing on the ground

"No one touches my ass without my permission and gets away with it" said a female voice in a southern accent

"Damn it, first I got to deal with Ringo and now this bitch" The man muttered get back up and running off

"I'll be back, for your head and Ringo's!" The man called out running off, the duo turned to see a woman looking at them

The woman looked to be 5 foot 11 most likely in her late twenties possibly early thirties, her hair was dyed blue and it was cut short but still maintained a feminine look. Her armor was a dark brown with a few green parts on it, with two bandoliers across her chest. Her body seemed to remind Ean of a porn star, she had curves in all the right places, and a face that could easily make any man say yes to any request she asks. On her back was a varmint rifle but unlike Sunny's hers seemed to be modified with not only a scope but a silencer. She also had a 9mm pistol with an extended clip on it on her right side, as well as binoculars on her left side. On her head was a red beret and in her right hand was a bottle of vodka.

She looked at Ean for a moment and smirked

"Hey, names Tasha, what's yours?" She asked Ean in a sweet tone


	2. Ghost Town Gunfight

ANL So sorry for the wait, I've been playing New Vegas as well as Black Ops for a while now, and I've been working on college works so I haven't really had time to put myself to my laptop and type. But In any case I hope this chapter satisfies you readers and gains new ones to boot.

Tasha smirked at Ean who was a bit speechless at her show of force.

"What? Molerat got your tongue?" She asked

"No, I'm just a bit impressed by how you threw him out" Ean said rubbing the back of his head

Tasha just chuckled a bit

"That's what ya get for not paying for the goods" She said patting her rear

"Uh I'm Ean" Ean said

"Right, nice name" She said taking a swig from her bottle of Vodka

Ean, Sunny, and Tasha walked into the Saloon where they saw a young woman cleaning a glass with a small towel

"You know Tasha, you didn't have to throw him out before he paid for his drink" the woman said as Tasha sat down at the counter

"Eh he had it coming" Tasha said

The woman turned to Ean and Sunny

"Oh hey Sunny, and you must be the young man who Mitchell was taking care of" The woman said

"That's right Trudy, this is Ean" Sunny said

"Right" Trudy said

"So who was that man?" Ean asked pointing outside

"His name is Joe Cobb, he is a leader of a small group of powder gangers-"

"Powder gangers?" Ean asked

"A group of thugs who love to use TNT, so far they have caused some damages and they are hunting for a man we are hiding" Trudy said

"Don't forget touching my ass without paying" Tasha said prompting a sigh from Trudy

"That too" Trudy said slightly annoyed

"You mean Ringo?" Ean asked

"Know him?" Trudy asked

"No Joe mentioned him before running off" Ean said

"That's the man" Trudy said

"Why don't you fight back" Ean asked

"Ringo prefers not to fight, and I doubt the towns people want to either" Trudy said continuing cleaning the glass

"Well what if I talk to him" Ean asked

"I suppose if you could convince him, and a few others maybe…." Trudy said

"So where is he?" Ean asked

"Head up north near Mitchell's house, he is in an old gas station" Trudy said$

"Thanks" Ean said turning to walk out, finding the men who shot him would have to wait, for now he had to help this town before it gets wiped out

He walked out of the Saloon and walked north to the gas station and stepped inside only to have a pistol pointed at him by a man in what he recognized as a caravan outfit

"Don't come any closer or I will shoot" The man said

Ean held his hands up

"I'm not an enemy, I'm here to help" Ean explained and the man lowered his pistol

"Are you Ringo?" Ean asked

"Yeah, look sorry, I've been under a lot of stress" Ringo explained as he sat down on a nearby crate and drank a bottle of scotch which looked almost empty

"Joe Cobb?" Ean asked

"Yeah" Ringo said clutching his head

"I'm here to help" Ean said

"Yeah right, if Joe comes here, not only will the town be slaughtered but I'm dead also" Ringo said

"So why is he after you?" Ean asked

"My caravan was attack by the powder gangers about a week ago, I had all the money we were carrying and I was able to get away, my friends…" He didn't continue and took another swig from the bottle of scotch

"I see, so they want to find you and take the caps huh" Ean said

"Yeah….and now this town is going to be destroyed because of me" Ringo said about to take another swig but Ean grabbed the bottle and set it on the nearby counter

"That's where your wrong, I'm here to help" Ean said

Ringo smiled

"You are right, its time I fought back from these bullies" Ringo said getting up

"I'm glad you agree" Ean said

"Right, listen go find Sunny, see if she wants to help, and find others, come back when you found help so we can go over the plan" Ringo explained

"On it" Ean said walking out of the Gas Station and back to the Saloon where he saw Sunny feeding Cheyenne a dog biscuit.

"Oh hey Ean, how's it going?" Sunny asked

"Ok, but listen are you willing to fight against Joe Cobb and his gang?" Ean asked

"Count me in" Sunny said almost instantly

"You will? That fast?" Ean asked

"Why not, the Powder Gangers are nothing but bullies and jerks who love to cause mayhem, but it's going to take more than three people and a dog to take on the gang" Sunny said

"Who do you suggest to talk too?" Ean asked

"Well talk to Easy Pete who is outside on the rocker, see if you can't get him to provide some Dynamite from his stash, Trudy, and Chet at the General Store to provide us with some armor and weapons, and also talk to Doc Mitchell about supplying us with some medical supplies" Sunny said

"Got it, Easy Pete, Trudy, Chet, and Mitchell, on it" Ean said walking to Trudy who was pouring a shot of scotch for a customer

"Hey Trudy we could use your help to fight against Joe Cobb and his gang" Ean said

"I don't know, I think it would be better to hide in here and let them pass" Trudy said

"Yeah but the ally in between the store and the saloon would be a good spot to set up an ambush against them" Ean said

Trudy thought for a moment and nodded her head

"Good idea, that does make sense, listen I'll see if I can't get any more help, but even though we all have our own weapons we could use some better ones from Chet next door" Trudy explained

"Right I will see what I can do" Ean said turning to walk about but the back of his vault uniform was grabbed by Tasha

"Hey…Ean was it, yeah, you need some help taking on Joe Cobb?" Tasha asked

"Yeah, you in?" Ean asked

"Why not, Joe needs some payback for what he did to me sides I need something to do, if you need me I'll be on the roof keeping look out for them" Tasha said in a somewhat dulled voice setting on the table what Ean recognized as New Californian Republic or NCR Dollars on the table to pay for her drinks

Ean walked outside and turned to the old man sitting on a rocker sipping a bottle of whisky

"You Easy Pete?" Ean asked

"Sure am, and you must be the young man Doc Mitchell was fixing up, good to know you are alright" Pete said

"Right, hey listen Joe Cobb and his gang are coming and I was wondering if you could let us use some of your dynamite" Ean said getting to the point

"No can do, if you don't know how to use it, blow yourself up, blow your neighbor up, or blow the town up" Pete said

"It isn't that tough, if you light it quickly then throw it away from yourself and behind the target, you can make sure they take the blast and not you" Ean said

"Well looks like you do know at least some of the basic of proper handling, alright I'll get my stash, might as well make sure those ruffians don't make more of a mess of this nice town" Pete said stepping out of his rocker

Ean walked into the general store where he saw the shop keeper Chet who was behind the counter

"Oh hello, never seen you around here, you must be the man who the Doc took care of, I'm Chet, can I get you anything?" Chet asked

"What do you have?" Ean asked checking his pockets, apart from the caps he got for helping out Sunny with the Geckos he didn't have that much money

"Well I do have some caravan lunches, a couple of ammo boxes for a 9mm and .357 Magnum, a silenced .22 pistol, and a couple of odds and ends" Chet explained

"What about armor?" Ean asked

"I just got a shipment of leather armor, fresh from Shady Sands" Chet said, with a little pride in his voice

"Hey the town is going to be attack by the powder gangers, we could really use the leather armor" Ean said

"Look I'm a business man, I can't just give out the merchandise for free, it's bad for business" Chet said

"Ok then, let the powder gangers take over, I'm sure the business will work out perfectly" Ean said with a touch of sarcasm, and Chet sighed

"Alright you made your point, I will provide the town with some leather armor and some ammo for their weapons…but I would prefer not to be involved with the fight…err you know to watch the store in case it gets looted…" Chet said

"Thanks, I will let them know of your generosity" Ean said walking out of the store, he noticed the robot Victor walking around, he didn't seem to be doing anything in particular and Ean walked to him

"Howdy Pardner, how are you doing?" Victor asked

"Pretty good, but listen, a bunch of powder gangers are going to come and try to destroy this town, are you willing to help us out" Ean asked

"Sure, I'm willing to gun down some ruffians, no one destroys this town while I'm on the watch" Victor said

"Thanks" Ean said walking up the hill to Doc Mitchell's house. He walked inside where he saw Mitchell on his couch sipping coffee

"Oh hey Ean, are you ok?" Mitchell asked

"I'm good, but this town is going to be attack, do you have anything that could help us out?" Ean asked

"Well thanks to my bum leg I can't fight as well as I used too, but I do have some medical supplies that you could give to the people" Mitchell said

"Thanks" Ean said as Mitchell got up and went to a medical cabinet, and in a few short minutes he gave Ean a bag that was full of medical supplies

"I hope this helps" Mitchell said

"I will make sure you don't get involved, thanks for your help" Ean said walking out to the town.

He walked back into the old Gas Station where he saw Ringo loading up a 9mm pistol, he turned to Ean

"You got everyone to fight?" Ringo asked

"I did, come on lets head to the Saloon and come up with a plan" Ean said and Rob nodded in agreement

The duo walked back to the saloon where they saw Tasha on the roof, she was lying on her stomach looking out into the distance with her binoculars, her rifle was at her side ready to be used at a moment's notice

"Hey Tasha see anything?" Ean asked her

"I see them massing a group, 9 of them including Cobb…looks like they will be here in about an hour, maybe less…." Tasha said not looking away

"Then we better hurry" Ean said walking into the Saloon, he could see three people in leather armor and armed with pistols and single shotguns, along with Trudy, Easy Pete, and Sunny and her little dog too.

"So we are all here huh" Ean said handing Sunny the medical supplies

"So it would seem" Sunny said

"So what's the plan" Trudy asked

"Well according to Tasha, she says there are 9 powder gangers coming, and they should be here within the hour" Ean explained," So I think you guys should wait in the alley for them to get closer, then ambush them" Ean said

"But how do we get them to go that way?" Trudy asked

"I will get them too, trust me" Ean said

"Right, we got Tasha sniping, we have the ambush, and Pete with his dynamite" Sunny said

"Victor as well" Ean said

"Really, funny I haven't seen him" Sunny said

"That's odd" Trudy said

"Well in any case we should get into position" Ean said

"Right I will tell Tasha not to fire until you give a signal" Trudy said

"Thanks" Ean said drawing his 10mm pistol, ready for the fight.

Ringo, Pete, and Ean waited inside the saloon looking out of the window, waiting for Joe Cobb and his gang, Trudy and everyone else, minus Tasha, Chet, and Mitchell and oddly enough Victor, waited in the back of the Saloon, waiting for the powder gangers to fall for the trap they set.

Ean looked out and saw the blue uniform wearing gang members, led by Joe Cobb

"Alright Goodsprings, I'm gonna count to three, if I don't see Ringo, I'm gonna take my dynamite, and blow this fucking town off the face of the earth!" Joe shouted

"ONE! TWO! THRE-" He was about to finish but Ean opened the saloon door and walked out

"Finally someone decided to show up, where is Ringo?" Joe asked

"He isn't here" Ean said

"Don't fucking lie to me, now I'm going to ask again, where the fuck is Ringo" Joe asked, his tone showing signs he is getting impatient

"Alright alright, he is behind the saloon" Ean said

Joe gave a signal to three of the powder gangers to check it out

They walked through the ally but then the sound of gun fire engulfed them and everyone could see them get gunned down

"Fuck a trap!" Joe shouted and Ean let out a, "Now!"

And with that a silenced shot came from the roof of the saloon and one of the powder gangers who was grabbing a stick of TNT to light blew up, Tasha had taken a shot right on the explosive and the explosion not only took out the powder ganger but two more.

Joe fell to the ground and snarled at Ean

"After him!" He shouted and Ean draw his pistol and fired a few shots hitting another gang member

He turned and ran back inside the saloon where Pete handed him a lit stick of dynamite

"Hey catch!" Ean called out tossing the stick out to the remaining powder gangers, the dynamite blew up in their faces taking out the rest of the gangers, leaving only Joe Cobb out, and Ean could see his legs were bloodied badly

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" Joe swore as he clutched his legs

Ean walked out holding the pistol at Joe's head

"Go ahead, do it" Joe said spitting on Ean's shoes

"Fine" Ean said about to fire but then Joe's eyes rolled back and Ean could see a bullet wound on his forehead, he turned to see Tasha standing up and smirking at Ean who just laughed

"Well it looks like Goodsprings is safe" Sunny said walking to Ean, Ean turned to Joe and grabbed from his ground nearby a .357 magnum

"Well this looks useful" Ean said also going through Joe's pockets and grabbing some ammunition for the pistol, he smiled and then he saw Ringo walk out with a small bag

"Here, this is for your troubles" Ringo said handing him the bag which Ean could tell by the feel were bottle caps

"This all I had on me, but I think you need it more than I do" Ringo said

"Glad to help" Ean said but then he saw Victor roll on over to them

"Howdy, so when are the ruffians going to get here?" Victor asked

"What? Didn't you hear the gun fire?" Ean asked

"Really…I must have dozed off or something" Victor said

They heard a light thud and they saw Tasha on the ground, she must have jumped down

"Interesting, mind letting me looking inside, maybe you had a programming error" Tasha said

"Sure thing miss, go right head" Victor said and Tasha opened up the back paneling and after a few moments

"This is interesting, you had a shutoff switch in you, you must have been remotely deactivate" Tasha said shutting the panel

"Well at least it's wasn't something too serious" Victor said sounding relieved

"Right" Ean said, he turned to the hill where he was shot at and he nodded his head

"Guys I need to be alone" Ean said walking to the hill

He could see it was a cemetery and he could even see a freshly dug grave

"That must have been where I was shot" Ean thought looking around, he could see beer cans and some tin cans, they must have had a snack after shooting him, but what caught his eyes in the setting sun was a small pile of cigarette butts, but these ones seemed different from normal cigarettes

"These look odd…hmm what's this?" He thought

He looked at the butt and saw a small insignia, it had small logo of something called, "Tops"

"Tops…wait….Tops casino, I remember a courier told me about that place, it's a Casino run by a man named Benny….wait could it be…." Ean's eyes went wide open as he remembered the moment he was shot and he remembered seeing on the coat's breast pocket a couple of single cigarettes.

"That must have been Benny…." Ean said pocketing the butts, he had a feeling he might need them later

He turned north and could see in the darkening sky, the lights of New Vegas

"I'm coming for you Benny….I'm coming to find you and take back what's mine" Ean said out loud.


	3. I Escaped the Lawless

The sun had set over the Mojave Wasteland as Ean walked back down to the town where he saw Chet the shop keeper looking through the corpses of the powder gangers that attacked the town and ultimately failed.

"Hey" Ean said surprising Chet

"Mind if I take something" Ean said picking up one of the powder ganger's cowboy hat, he figured it would be smart to have some protection from the unforgiving desert sun when he leaves the town tomorrow.

He put on the hat and tipped it to the shopkeeper to allow him his looting. Ean knew it was a common thing in the wasteland, if a person dies no point in allowing his tools and food to go to waste.

He walked back into the Saloon where he saw Sunny who just smiled at him

"Great work Ean, that will show the powder gangers whose boss" Sunny said

"I know" Ean said sitting at the bar counter where Trudy set a bottle of Sarsaparilla in front of him

"On the house for what you did for this town" She said

"Thanks" Ean said popping the cap off and was about to pocket it when he heard the voice of Trisha

"Hey is that a Star Cap?" She asked

Ean turned around to see her

"Star Cap?" Ean asked

"Yeah, check the bottom; does it have a blue star printed on the bottom?" She asked

Ean looked at the cap and true to behold, it did have a blue star on the bottom

"Collecting them?" Ean asked

"Oh don't listen to her, she is just suckered into that legend" Trudy said

"It's not a legend, look I'll buy that cap for $40 NCR dollars" Tasha offered

"What legend?" Ean asked not understanding what they meant

Tasha sat down beside Ean

"Look, according to a story floating around the Wasteland, whoever finds 50 of these caps will find a great treasure it could be money, weapons, hell even the key to world peace, who knows, I'm gonna find that treasure and no one is gonna stop me" Tasha said

Ean thought for a moment

"Do you do mercenary work?" Ean asked

"Sure, either 100 caps a day or $20 NCR Dollars a day" Tasha said, Ean inferred this wasn't the first time she offered her services as a merc

"How about every star cap I find including this, plus 300 caps when I find the man who shot me" Ean offered

Tasha thought for a moment

"Alright you got a deal" Tasha said as Ean handed her the cap, she pulled from a side pocket on her pants a small leather pouch, she opened it and dropped the cap inside

"Right, so any idea where the man who shot you is?" Tasha asked

"I have an idea where he went, ever heard of the Tops?" Ean asked

"In New Vegas, yeah I've been there a few times" Tasha said

"Yeah, but I don't know if he is going there, but I do remember he had a couple of Great Khans helping him" Ean said

"Khans? They came here" Trudy said and Ean turned around almost spilling his drink

"Which way did they go?" Ean asked

"Well I didn't catch much from their conversation but I heard them mentioning something about Primm, they even bumped my radio onto the floor, good thing Tasha was here to fix it though" Trudy said

"Was a man in a checkered suit with them?" Ean asked

"Yes, why?" Trudy asked

"That's the man who shot me" Ean said clutching his head, the memory of Benny pulling the trigger flashed in his mind. He shook his head and then turned to Tasha

"So Primm huh, I suppose I need to head there anyway" Ean said

"Why?" Tasha asked

"Well I know they have a Mojave Express office there, maybe I could find some information on the package I was carrying, I mean why would he want to take a Platinum chip from me" Ean said

"Platinum chip?" Tasha asked

Ean held a finger up and opened up his pack that he had nearby, and he opened it up, and then Tasha could see he opened up a hidden pouch on the left side, if you didn't know it was there it would be easy to overlook.

She could see Ean open the pack and in it she could see a small envelope and what looked like a switchblade

Ean opened the envelope and handed her a piece of paper

"_**Instructions**_

_Deliver the package at the north entrance to the Vegas Strip, by way of Freeside. An agent of the recipient will meet you at the checkpoint, take possession of the package and pay for the delivery. Bring the payment to Johnson Nash at the Mojave Express agency in Primm._

_Bonus on completion: 250 caps._

_**Manifest**_

_This package contains:_

_One (1) Oversized Poker Chip, composed of Platinum_

_**Contract Penalties**_

_You are an authorized agent of the Mojave Express Package until the delivery is complete and the payment had been processed, contractually obligated to complete this transaction and materially responsible for any malfeasance or loss. Failure to deliver to the proper recipient may in forfeiture of your advance and bonus, criminal charges, and/or pursuit by mercenary reclamation teams. The Mojave Express is not responsible for any injury or loss of life you experience as a result of said reclamation efforts."_

"I was required to carry the package on my person to keep it safe, but everything else that's important to me I keep in that secret compartment in my pack" Ean said taking back the paper

"And that switch blade?" Tasha asked

"It belongs to my father who taught me to fight" Ean said

"Right" Tasha said, "So when do we leave?" Tasha asked

"Tomorrow" Ean said

"Right, if you need me I will be sleeping outside under the stars" Tasha said walking out

"Right….now I just need a place to sleep" Ean said to himself

They heard a knocking at the door and Sunny opened the door

"Howdy, is Ean here?" They heard the voice of Victor and Ean walked to the front door

"I'm here" Ean said

"Need a place to stay? I figured you need a place to catch some shuteye" Victor said

"Well I do need a place to stay for the night, thank you" Ean said

"Well follow me" Victor said and Ean tipped his hat to the people in the saloon and walked out

"You actually have a house?" Ean asked the robot as they walked down the path in between the houses

"Sure do, the folks like me around, you know as a protector and it is nice to stay out of the rain when it comes down every once in a while" Victor said

"So you don't mind me staying in your place" Ean said

"Well I don't need a bed and you do, so why be selfish about it" Victor said leading them to the small shack

Inside was a bed, some spare parts and electronics, and some crates of canned goods which obviously didn't looked touched due to the resident living here

"Bed right over here, pleasant dreams and don't let the giant mantis bite" Victor said leaving the shack and Ean alone

"Right" Ean thought setting his pack down and laying on the bed, sleep overtook him quickly and the night went by quickly.

The next morning came and Ean after a quick breakfast of pork n' beans provided by Victor, walked to the Saloon where he saw Tasha walk out with a backpack

"Got some food for the road, come on we better get going if we want to get to Primm soon" Tasha said and Ean nodded in agreement

"Come on then, let's go" Tasha said shouldering the backpack and making her way across the old road while Ean followed her

The duo walked down the road for about 10 when Tasha held her hand up

"Hold on" Tasha said running to a nearby rock and jumping on top of it; she pulled up her binoculars and scanned the area

"I see an encampment, looks abandoned….could find some supplies there" Tasha said to Ean, she didn't look away

"That would be smart" Ean said as Tasha hopped down

"Well come on" She said leading Ean to the camp, the camp composed of a large trailer and truck, Ean could see a small fire pit and table in the middle but before he could investigate Tasha grabbed him and pulled him back

"Look" Tasha said pointing down, Ean saw a small canister and he looked back at Tasha

"Powder charge" She said

"What's that?" Ean asked

"It's like a frag mine, only a lot weaker. Not as dangerous but it can break a leg. Powder gangers love these, we must have found one of their camps" Tasha said kneeling down and with quick hands deactivated the mine and set it into her pack

"Careful, we may be walking into a trap" Tasha said looking around, Ean walked down the small hill near the truck to see if there was any supplies in the truck but what he saw were two powder gangers who were hiding in the truck, one of them had what looked like a large staff and he stabbed it into Ean who felt a shock, it was a cattle prod and he felt really numb

He fell back landing in the muck, his eyes were closed

"Got one, now for the other" One of them said to the other quietly

Tasha who heard the noise of the shotgun ran down the hill and saw Ean knocked out and was about to pull out her pistol but she too fell victim to the cattle prod

"Heh, looks like Eddie has a couple of people to sell" One of the powder gangers said and the other nodded as they picked up the duo

Ean was the first to awake, he looked around the area. His hands were not tied together but he quickly realized why, he was in a an old prison cell by the looks of it, his pack was still with him and he checked the inside and he wasn't surprised to find his weapon and supplies missing, they must have left him his pack only to mock him.

Tasha was in the cell with him, but unlike Ean she was still out cold.

"Ok where am I?" Ean asked peering out of the caged door, one of the guards looked at him

"Well finally your awake, welcome to the NCR Correctional Facility, I'm Chase, and I will be your warden during your stay" The guard said, he was almost mocking Ean, Ean could see he had what looked like a Kevlar vest, and at his side was his 10mm pistol, the man must have taken it from him.

"Why am I here?" Ean asked

"Suppose it's only fair to tell you, you're being sold, already found some buyers, the Legion is going to buy you as a slave and her as a whore, enough information for you?" Chase asked

"I suppose" Ean said sighing and sitting on one of the beds, according to his Pip-Boy which the guards decided not to take from him, it was 5:42 in the evening, and judging by what he heard from the guard, both their fates were not going to be good. He heard stories of the Legion and what they do to woman as for him, well he also heard tales of the suffering of the slaves who worked for them"

He heard a moan from Tasha and he could see her getting up and clutching her chest

"I feel like I ate some bad Gecko steak" She said feeling her head, but then her eyes widened

"Where is my beret?" She asked, "and my Star caps" she added checking her pockets only to find them gone

"I don't know, they took my stuff as well, the powder gangers got us and we are going to be sold to the Legion" Ean said shaking his head

"Damn it….we got to get out of here" Tasha said looking around and then at Ean's pack

"Hey Ean" Tasha said looking out the cell door, it looked like the guard wasn't paying attention as he was too busy reading a magazine," Still have it?" She asked pointing to the inside of the pack and Ean put 2 and 2 together and nodded his head

Ean pulled out the blade and handed it to her

"Now then let me handle this" Tasha said quietly to Ean as she held the switchblade behind her back

Tasha walked to the cell door and looked out, Chase now noticing her walked up to her

"Well looks you're your awake too, I'm sure your friend there explained that you are going to be sold to the Legion" Chase said

Tasha smiled

"Oh I know, and I know what's gonna happen to me, but what do you say you test me out, you know make sure I'm worth the caps they are paying you" Tasha said winking, the man blushed and was surprised by her behavior

"Uh sure…I guess" He said pulling out a ring of keys, he was about to insert it into cell door when Tasha quickly grabbed his head with her left hand through the bars and slammed it into the cell door, and with one quick motion she stabbed the switchblade into his neck

He died instantly and slumped to the floor and Tasha grabbed the keys through the cell bars and opened the lock smiling

"Here" She said grabbing the 10mm pistol and tossing to Ean, she walked out and looked around to see a varmint rifle which she took

"Not mine but it will have to do" She said reloading the rifle

"Now that was good acting" Ean said looking through Chase's pockets to find the rest of the 10mm rounds

"Man or woman, if I can seduce it, I can kill it as well" Tasha said

"Alright what's the plan?" Ean asked

"We have two options, one, we go in guns blazing and hope to kill them all, or two we sneak around and take them out, but given the fact we don't have any silenced weapons apart from your switch blade, I have my doubts we can do that" Tasha said looking around for more weapons, she found some sticks of dynamite and a silenced .22 pistol with 7 shots

"Well what we do have is a switchblade, a varmint rifle with 23 shots,10mm pistol with 19 shots, 4 sticks of dynamite, not looking good for us" Tasha said looking out the door

"And soon they are going to switch guards and they will find the body and they will find us. So in other words we need a plan and fast" Tasha said

Ean looked at Chase's body and then at Tasha, after a moment of thought he smiled

"I have an idea" Ean said

The door outside of the prison block opened and Ean walked out carrying Tasha over his shoulders, he wore the outfit that Chase wore and just in case wore a pair of sunglasses that they found on one of the desks, Tasha was acting dead, using a combination of shooting a hole in part of her armor a few times with the silenced pistol and using some of Chase's blood, it looked like she had died from a shooting. Tasha had left the varmint rifle. The plan was to escape and try to find some help, there would be no way they could fight an entire prison full of

"So far so good" Ean thought as he made his way through to the exit but before he could make it to the door he was stopped by a powder ganger

"Hey what happened to her?" He asked

"Damn bitch tried to kill her cell mates, so I had no choice but to put her down so we didn't lose any merchandise" Ean said trying hard to sound tough and convincing

The powder ganger sighed

"Again, honestly those cell mates need to learn to get along, but what's done is done, just chuck her body to the Geckos and take anything valuable off her" The man said

"Got it" Ean said walking through the visitor center where the powder gangers just glanced at him like this was normal for them

He then walked out to the entrance where he walked past a guard who rubbed his chin

"Hey hold up, could you turn around for a second" the guard asked

Ean turned towards the man who smirked

"Well, I've seen everyone who walked through here, and you are not one of us" The man said slamming a button with his fist, an alarm was set off and he was about to shoot Ean when Tasha quickly fired the concealed .22 pistol into the guards head

"Ean run" Tasha said and Ean quickly let her down and they both ran from the prison and climbed up the nearby hill avoiding the snipers in the prison towers

"Damn it keep moving" Tasha called out as a bullet grazed her shoulder and she winced in pain and Ean fired two shots from his pistol at the tower hoping one of the bullets hit their mark

They made it over the hill and were face to face with two Powder gangers

"Hey what the fu-" One of them let out but Ean had already fired a shot at the man's face killing him instantly, the other tried to swing a tire iron at Tasha but she had grabbed his wrist at the right time and twisted his arm forcing him to drop the weapon

She smirked and punched him in the face and let go, he fell back and she grabbed the man's tire iron and let out and smack right into his face, the sickening crunch made it obvious he was dead

"Right, looks like they aren't following us" Tasha said looking back, "They must not want to leave the safety of the prison" She added

Ean grabbed a nearby shotgun; it was an old looking caravan shotgun that he assumed was taken from an unlucky traveler

"Here" Ean said handing her the weapon and the shells from the man's body

He also took the man's jacket, unlike the uniforms the powder gangers preferred to wear; this one was a Merc outfit

He put on the jacket (behind a rock away from Tasha)

"Alright, glad we got out of that, but we need to get help if we want to get our stuff back" Ean said

"Agreed" Tasha said turning towards Primm, they could both see the town in the distance and it wouldn't be long before they made it there and hopefully find help.


	4. I Fought the Lawless

AN: I've been asked many times on what time period this story takes place and to be honest this was my mistake, I thought New Vegas took place 50 years in the future, while in truth it is 3-4 years from Fallout 3. To clarify, this story will take place 30 years from the events of Fallout 3, just to be clear, now on with the story.

Ean and Tasha had just escaped from the Powder Ganger's fortress that was the NCR Correctional Facility, unfortunately they were not able to obtain all their supplies, save for Ean's pistol. They knew they had to come back later but not without help.

"Come on Ean, we better get to Primm before sundown" Tasha said leading the way through the rocky landscape, Primm was about a 30 minute hike from their location

"Yeah we want to get there before the wildlife comes out to hunt" Ean said, as a courier he knew of the dangers of the Wasteland, radiation, raiders and highwaymen, the wildlife and their hunting.

"Agreed, and given our current supply of weapons, we wouldn't last long against a pack of Geckos" Tasha said not turning back to Ean

Little did the duo know while they hiked, a lone figure was watching the, on a rocky hill with a pair of binoculars. His armor was different from there's while Tasha's was more military, and Ean's was leather with a few modifications, this man's had tough blue painted leather armor that with metal plates on a few key areas for protection with few splotches of red paint peeking out in the midst of the blue in a few areas, his helmet looked like a prewar football helmet with goggles over his eyes and a red cloth cover over his mouth, on the side of his right shoulder plate was a symbol of a Bull. At his right side was a machete which had a few red spots on it along on his left side a small .22 silenced pistol

"Interesting" The man thought turning to jump down from his post, he grabbed a nearby scoped trail carbine and bag that he had and left his post

Back with Tasha and Ean they had been hiking for a while and had avoided a small nest of Geckos who were feasting on some radroaches

"Nasty creatures" Tasha muttered to Ean as they made it close to the camp that they had been ambushed

"Well any bets on whether they are still there?" Tasha asked

"20 caps" Ean said drawing his 10mm pistol

Tasha smirked at the courier and they slowly made their way to the camp, keeping low to the ground as to not alert anyone who may still be using the camp

They made it closer and could see the duo of Powder Gangers who had ambushed them earlier sitting on a pair of lawn care and Tasha held up her hand

"Pass me a stick" Tasha whispered and Ean nodded his head. He reached into his pack and fished out a stick of TNT which Tasha lit with lighter that he carried.

"Cover your ears" She muttered tossing the stick, it arced far and true and landed on the table where the two were sitting. Ean and Tasha had covered their ears just after they heard the shout of, "What the fuck!" which was followed by the loud explosion.

An arm from one of the men landed right at Ean foot which caused him to shout in shock and fall back on his rear

"Hey calm down" Tasha said tossing the arm into a nearby pool of sludge and walking over to the scene of destruction

"Beautiful" Tasha said going into a nearby trailer where she said, "Jackpot" and pulled out of a case a 9mm pistol and spare ammo

"Alright Ean 5 minutes to get everything and get something to eat" Tasha said and Ean nodded his head and went into another crate to which he found some bags of chips and fresh fruit

"I found dinner" Ean said tossing Tasha an apple and a bag chips, while he took a pear for himself. The rest went into his pack for later.

After the quick meal, the duo packed up all the ammo they could find, along with the additional sticks of TNT they found and made their way across the old highway to Primm.

The man who was watching them went to another camp, bodies of Powder Gangers littered the area, some were dead by beheading and others looked to be shot, and some even had spears inside them

He set down his pack on a nearby table and removed his helmet revealing a young face, his hair was black and messy, and splotches of blood could be visible on the hair. His eyes were a dark brown and sunken in like he hadn't had any sleep recently.

He opened up the pack and pulled out a small notebook and turned a couple of pages to a list. What was written was the description of Ean along with:

_Name: Ean (Last Name Unknown currently, must find out more)_

_Profession: Courier_

_Weapon of Choice: Pistol_

_Smart in combat but seems to only excel in firearms mostly small firearms from what I can see_

The man then wrote down something else

_Is traveling with a First Recon (former or current I don't know) should approach with caution_

_Will continue to watch before making a move_

The man shut the book and put it in his pack but before going he heard something, he turned to see a Powder Ganger holding a 9mm pistol at him

"You bastard killed my friends" The powder ganger said

The man was silent but then he reached behind his back and quickly threw something that hit its mark, the throat of the powder ganger

What the man threw was a throwing knife which he pulled out of the dead powder ganger and then he said, "Sileo in piece per vestri amicitia."

Back with Tasha and Ean, the two had made it to the outskirts of the small town, the sun was beginning to set in the horizon, in about an hour it would be nightfall.

They were stopped by a man in an uniform, Ean could recognize it as one as similar to Tasha's

"Hey what are you doing here? This town is under NCR Protection" The man said

"Look we are looking for the Mojave Express in this town" Ean said

"Tough luck trying to do that, a lot of convicts have taken over the town, we even have people trapped in the Vikki and Vance Casino because of them" The man said

Tasha grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him close

"Why haven't you gone and rescued them" She asked, her tone dark, almost hissing

"Look lady I…wait you're a first recon" the man said

"So what, that's not the point right now, why haven't you rescued them?" Tasha asked again

"We don't have orders to do that, we have to make sure the convicts don't escape or gain support" The man said pulling back

"You are just going to let them die just to wait out the convicts?" Ean asked, he was glaring at the man along with Tasha

"Come on Ean, we got some Convicts to kill" Tasha said walking past the man

"Fine go ahead and die" the man said and Tasha turned her head and gave the man a death glare, the man backed away slowly knowing he couldn't win against this bitch

"So what was that about being a first recon?" Ean asked Tasha as they walked to the bridged that divided the town and the NCR encampment

"I will tell you later, right now we have some people to save" Tasha said as they looked across the bridged, they could see some frag mines set out, by which side was anyone's guess at the moment but Tasha turned to Ean

"First we head to the Express, see if we can't find you any information on that delivery you had, then we head to the Casino to rescue the people" Tasha explained

"Got it" Ean said as Tasha carefully disarmed the mines

"Alright, now stay low, and don't try to alert the convicts" Tasha said pointing to two who were sitting on a bench smoking some cigarettes

They made their way past an old run down building where they saw the large Mojave Express sign, they also saw two men walking along the sidewalk and getting close to them

"Inside" Tasha said quietly and they slipped inside before they were spotted.

The inside looked like a combination home and counter but what caught their eye was a strange looking machine, it reminded Ean of an eye, however it didn't seem to be operational.

"Hey what's that?" Ean asked

"Got me" Tasha said looking it over. She could see some bumper stickers plastered on it including one that said, "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy" and an old license plate bolted to the side that read 2ED-E59 but the faded numbers made it looked like ED-E

"Looks like it was shot by a sniper bullet" Tasha said opening up the chassis, she looked around the inside and then turned to Ean

"Hey Ean hand me that scrap metal on the ground there, I think I can fix it" Tasha said and Ean handed her the parts

In a few short minutes of working the wires and components the robot whirled to life and began to float, it let out a few beeps and Tasha said, "Began Companion Protocol"

The robot let out a few more beeps

"I think I got it" Tasha said

"But what to name it" Ean said

"How about ED-E" Tasha suggested

"I suppose it is better than calling it floating robot that looks like an eye" Ean said

"I guess we got some additional fire power against these convicts now" Tasha said," Let's see if we can find some weapons before heading back out there"

They searched the small building inside and Tasha smiled when she found something very useful to her

"A scoped hunting rifle, perfect" She said looking it over

"Good condition too" She said picking up a carton of .308 ammo for it and proceeded to reload the rifle

"Anything else?" Ean asked raiding the fridge, he had found some strange looking casseroles in the fridge, he took a bite out of it to see how it tasted, but then he screamed in pain

Tasha covered his mouth to silence him and not alert anyone outside.

"Quiet" She said, she looked at the casserole

"Give me that" She said taking a bite

"It's just spicy" She said continuing to take bites out of the food

"Not bad though, should get the recipe for it" Tasha said looking at the other ones in the fridge, she decided to pack them up for later in a lunchbox she found nearby while Ean guzzled down some water that they found at the camp

Ean wiped his mouth and muttered, "Hate spicy food"

"Wimp" Tasha thought rolling her eyes, she walked to the window and looked outside through the blinds, she could see two men talking to each other but she noticed one of them was pointing at the building they were hiding in

"Shit, I think they heard you" Tasha said

"Then we fight" Ean said

"I agree but I'm taking the fight to them" Tasha said grabbing a nearby crate and propping it up, she then set the rifle down on the crate and took aim

"Don't kill the second one, we are going to need information out of him" Tasha said to Ean and she fired a bullet and Ean could hear a shout of surprised

Tasha fired again but instead of a kill shot she aimed for the leg causing the man to fall to the ground

"Come on let's ask some questions" Tasha said opening the door, the man was clutching his leg moaning in pain, he saw Tasha and Ean walk out and he reaches for his 9mm pistol on the ground but Tasha steps on his foot and moves closer to his face, Ean kept his 10mm pistol out in case anymore come her

"I'm going to ask a few questions, either you answer them truthfully, or I put a bullet in your balls then kill you" Tasha said

The man nodded out of fear

"Good, tell me who is leading this group" She said

"Uh er uh James, yeah James, he is leading our group, after we busted out of the Prison he took us here about 3 days ago" He said stammering a bit

"Right, and where is he?" Tasha asked

"In there" the man said pointing with his free hand towards a nearby building, Ean could see the sign as the Bison Steve Hotel

"Last question" Tasha said turning to Ean

"Did you see a man in a checkered suit followed by some Great Khans?" Ean asked

"No I didn't" The man said

"I see" Tasha said drawing the 9mm at her side and aiming it at the man's head. She fired killing him.

"Come on Ean, lets head inside" She said and Ean nodded his head as they left the corpses and went inside the Casino with ED-E hovering right behind them

The three were greeted by at least 5 different people holding single shot shotguns, 9mm pistols, .357 magnums and other weapons pointed right at them when an Elderly man held up his hand and said, "Calm down it isn't them"

Everyone lowered their weapons and the man said to the two

"You picked a very bad time to be here" He said

"I figured, I'm looking for a Johnson Nash" Ean said

"You found him, I'm Johnson" The man said and Ean set down his pack and fished out the Delivery Order

"I'm Ean and I was supposed to meet you after the delivery" Ean explained, "Only I got ambushed and shot, so the package was lost"

"Let me see that" Johnson said looking over the piece of paper

"This is interesting" Johnson said pulling out from his pocket another sheet of paper

"What is?" Ean asked

"Why don't you take a look for yourself" Johnson said handing Ean the paper, Ean looked it over and was surprised

"What is it Ean?" Tasha asked

Ean handed her the sheet

**INSTRUCTIONS**

_Deliver the package at the north entrance to the Vegas Strip, by way of Freeside. An agent of the recipient will meet you at the checkpoint, take possession of the package, and pay for the delivery. Bring the payment to Johnson Nash at the Mojave Express agency in Primm.  
_  
_Bonus on completion: 250 caps._

**MANIFEST  
**  
_This package contains:_

Two (2) Oversized Dice, composed of fuzzy material  
  
**CONTRACT PENALTIES**

_You are an authorized agent of the Mojave Express Package until the delivery is complete and payment has been processed, contractually obligated to complete this transaction and materially responsible for any malfeasance or loss. Failure to deliver to the proper recipient may result in forfeiture of your advance and bonus, criminal charges, and/or pursuit by mercenary reclamation teams. Mojave Express is not responsible for any injury or loss of life you experience as a result of said reclamation efforts._

"It's just like yours" Tasha said

"Right, Johnson care to explain why?" Ean asked

"Well the thing is that 6 couriers were delivering something to the same person, 5 of them shown up and I paid them but before you arrived, some cowboy robot came and told me that they canceled your package" Johnson explained

"You mean like that one?" Tasha asked pointing to protectron with a cowboy hat which was walking around the middle of the Casino next to a prewar car with some bullet holes riddling the side

"No it looked bulkier" Johnson said

"Strange" Ean said

"I had a bad feeling about that poker chip myself" Johnson said

"Why?" Ean asked

"Because you were not supposed to deliver it, instead some deadbeat got the job but when he saw the list of couriers that could take his place he quit and recommended you" Johnson said

"I wonder why" Ean said

"Who knows, maybe he knew it was going to happen to him, or maybe a grudge against you, I don't know" Johnson said

"I see" Ean said taking back the order form from Johnson

"So is that all?" Johnson asked

"No I have two more questions, one we went into the Express building and found this robot, Tasha here fixed it up and I was wondering what its story is" Ean asked

Johnson looked at ED-E and was surprised

"You fixed up that robot, I'm impressed. Yeah one of the couriers brought it with him, saying he saw it get shot on the highway, he couldn't fix it and neither could I so it was just sitting on the counter, you could keep it if you like" Johnson said

"Thanks" Ean said, "We are also looking for a man in a checkered suit along with some Great Khans"

"Well I do recall seeing them about four days ago, but the only person I could think of who saw them would be deputy Beagle" Johnson said

"Where is he?" Ean asked

"He got captured by the convicts, I think they are using him as a hostage" Johnson said

"Then I guess we got to rescue him, and we can take out the convicts as well" Tasha said holding the hunting rifle in her hands

"Hey that's my rifle" Johnson said

"Oh, my mistake, you don't mind if I borrow it right?" She asked

"I suppose, if you get rid of the convicts, I will let you keep it" Johnson said

"That's a deal" She said, "Come on Ean, we got some convicts to shoot"

Ean and ED-E followed her outside and they made their way into the hotel where they were greeted by two men both armed with .357 magnums

Before any of them could fire a bullet one of the men turned to ash from a quick laser fire from ED-E and the man next to them turned to the ash in horror

Ean took this moment to fire his 10 mm at the man which made his mark into his head

"Looks like ED-E has some pretty tough fire power" Tasha said

"Agreed" Ean said walking past the barricade of two tables and peered into the next hallway

"We are clear" Ean said

"So how do we rescue the man?" Tasha asked

"Let me take a look into the next room" Ean said pointing ahead, "Cover me"

"Alright" Tasha said, ED-E stayed back with her as Ean slowly made his way further into the hallway.

He came to the edge of the next room and peered around the corner, he could see in the large room which he assumed was a dining hall, five people, one of them was on his knees with his hands tied up, he assumed with was the deputy. He could also see two people standing next to a radio listening to the music, Ean could recognize the song as Big Iron, he then saw another man with a single shotgun on his back tending to a small fire and cooking a Brahmin on a spit while the last man wore a large duster and cowboy hat was reading a book. The man's weapon looked like a .357 magnum but unlike the others, this was black with a white handle

"Must be a custom made one" Ean thought

The tied up man sighed

"Hey think you could get me something to eat, I am hungry you know" He said in a dull fashion

The man tending the fire just held his shotgun at the man

"I'm gonna make you eat lead if you don't shut it" The man said but the man in the duster just cleared his throat

"Don't, we don't want NCR to come in if they hear we don't have a hostage anymore" The man said without looking up from his book

"Sorry James, this guy is just annoying" The man said going back to his work.

Ean quietly went back to Tasha

"We have four convicts and the deputy is tied up in the back" Ean explained quietly

"So what's the plan?" She asked

"Ok here is what we do…"

The man who tended the fireplace had just finished cutting up some meat from the brahmin

"ahh Brahmin, that is good meat" The man said about ready to take a bite from his steak when a bullet went through his head

The man fell forward and his head went into the fire and it began to burn

Everyone in the room turned to entrance where they saw Ean facing them

"Well isn't this a surprise" James said, "Get him" He said to the men who each pulled out a 9mm pistol but Ean was too quick for them he fired four shots on the duo with his 10mm which took them down

James swore and drew his magnum and fired on Ean twice who pulled back just as the bullets shot off pieces of the wall

Ean ran back and turned left going up the nearby stair case with James in hot pursuit

Back inside the large hall another door opened, Tasha and ED-E had taken another route where they came out of the kitchen

"Don't suppose you are here to rescue me" Beagle said to the two

"You got it" Tasha said untying the man and setting him free

"So that was the plan, kill them and lead them away?" Beagle asked

"That is correct, I just hope Ean will be alright" Tasha said

Back with Ean who was on the second floor of the hotel, he had hid inside one of the abandoned rooms where in the hall James was looking for him

"Come on out" James said keeping his magnum up, he scanned the hallway and peered into each room he passed

He saw about to check the room Ean was in when Ean jumped out and punched him in the face causing him to drop his magnum

Ean was about to shoot James point blank but James had drawn a tired iron form his side and swung it at Ean's side knocking him to the ground

"You shouldn't have messed with me" James said as Ean grabbed his 10mm pistol and tried to fire at James but he had swung the iron down on Ean's leg causing him to cry out in pain

James smiled and was about to hit Ean again but Ean had slammed his foot into James's knee causing him to fall back and Ean fired twice on the fallen James

"I'm not going down like that" Ean muttered pulling himself back up.

He looked at the body of James, Ean had shot him twice in the chest, but the duster that he wore was still in good condition.

Ean took the duster off the body and put it on, he felt it fit him very nicely and then he turned to man's magnum, he picked it up and looked it over, it was certainly a good gun. The black metal and white handle looked very fancy, and on the handle was a symbol, the deck of card's club symbol.

"I think I will call this Lucky, only because I was lucky to get it" Ean said to himself, and with that he grabbed the James's holster from his belt and attached it to his own and then set Lucky at his side. For final measures he grabbed James's hat and put it on. He smiled and then walked back down, his leg was sore but he was thankful he didn't break any bones

He saw ED-E, Tasha, and Beagle all standing in the lobby and they smiled at Ean knowing he won.

"Come on guys lets head back" Ean said and with that they proceeded to leave the hotel.


	5. Jailhouse Rock

Ean and Tasha along with ED-E and Deputy Beagle had just left the Bison Hotel, Ean now possessing the custom made .357 magnum which he named Lucky, as well as Sherriff Outfit from the leader of the gang of convicts.

"That was some fight you guys did, how could I ever repay you?" Beagle asked as they stood outside the entrance of the Casino

"You could give me some information, I'm looking for a man in a checkered suit who has a gang of Khans with him" Ean said

"I did see them, you see I was sulkin- err investigating the hotel where they met, but all I heard was them going through to Novac through Nipton, one of the Khans found me and knocked me out, and next thing I know I'm tied up by the convicts" Beagle explained

"This was two days ago?" Ean asked

"Correct" Beagle said

"Right" Ean said checking his Pip-Boy's map function

"Hey Tasha know where Novac and Nipton is?" Ean asked

"Novac no, but I do know where Nipton is, it's near the Mojave Outpost" Tasha said marking two spots on the device

"Ok then we know where to head after this" Ean said

"Now that you got that taken care of, think you could help me find a new sheriff?" Beagle asked

"What are you talking about, you are now" Ean said

"No, I'm a deputy" Beagle said

"Someone has confidence issues" Tasha thought rolling her eyes

"Well if you aren't going to be sheriff who can?" Ean asked

"Well it has to be someone who can protect the town and obeys the law, maybe the NCR could protect the town" Beagle said

"I don't know, in my experience, NCR isn't the most reliable" Tasha said prompting a confused look in Ean

"In any case we can handle ourselves for a few days without a lawman but not too long" Beagle said stepping inside the Casino.

"Well might as well mull it over a drink" Tasha said stepping inside

"I guess so" Ean said following her, ED-E following behind him

Tasha walked to the empty bar counter and laid down some NCR bills on the table

"Can I get some service?" She let out and Ean rubbed the back of his head

A man walked behind the counter

"Uh right, what do you want?" The man asked nervously

"Vodka, the strongest stuff you got" Tasha said

"Let's see what we have, beer, wine, scotch, Nuka Cola….err no Vodka miss" The man said, Tasha glared at him

"A bar with no Vodka….fuck" Tasha swore grabbing her money and moving to the abandoned lounge couch where she opened up her pack and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol

"I saved you from Springs…never thought I'd have to open you up now" She muttered opening up the bottle and drinking the contents

Ean looked at the Prewar car in the middle of the casino wondering its story

"Howdy Pardner, admiring the death car of Vikki and Vance I see" He heard a robotic voice say

Ean turned around to see the protection with the cowboy hat staring right at him with its optic lenses.

"Say uh…what was name?" Ean asked

"Primm Slim, but people here call me Slim" The robot said to him

"Right, hey I was wondering, think you could be a sheriff for this town?" Ean asked

"Don't see why not, just got to reprogram me for law enforcement" Slim said in the usual robotic, albeit cowboyish tone

"Let me get back to you on that" Ean said but Slim held his robotic arm up

"Hold up pardner, I ain't letting you leave, not without listening to the story of Vikki and Vance" Slim said, his robotic voice unchanged but it nevertheless made Ean a tad nervous.

"Alright I guess I could listen" Ean said

"Yahoo. I ain't had a chance to tell their tale in a mess of years. First things first: any bosh you heard about Vikki and Vance being copycats ain't nothing but ill-tempered slander. Fact is, they begun their crime spree two days before Bonnie and Clyde robbed their first bank – so who was copying who?" Slim asked

"uh I suppose Bonnie and Clyde" Ean said, he knew about the duo from old history lessons back in New Reno where he lived, but to be honest, he never heard of Vikki and Vance, but he figured to play along with the robot rather then find out what offensive abilities it may have

"Darn tootin" Slim said before continuing with the story, "Now true, Vikki and Vance didn't exactly cut a wide swath of murder and bank robbery across the central U.S., like Bonnie and Clyde did. It was more like a narrow swath of shoplifting, check-cashing fraud, and gas pump drive offs – but crime is crime! They drove reckless, too." Slim said, he seemed full of pride and Ean was just confused

"Is this robot serious?" Ean thought but he kept quiet as Slim continued

"Having lived by the gun – well, Vance owned one, anyway – it was only fitting that the duo of desperados would die by the gun. Perhaps it was fate itself that accidentally drove them into crossfire between police and a gang of bank robbers in Plano, Texas, or maybe they just didn't notice until it was too late. It's been said that Vikki would have tried to cash a bad check in that bank, had she lived. We'll never know for sure. All we know is that the cross fire tore the car and both occupants to pieces, and the police issued an official apology." Slim said and he turned towards the car and pointed it at

"You can put your eyes on the genuine Death Car just over yonder, and there's Vance's machine gun in the case next to it!" He said turning back towards Ean

"if you want more information, just read the sign, till then happy trails" He said tipping his hat to Ean who looked at the case which was broken and empty, then back to Slim

"Hey the gun is missing, you know that right?" Ean asked

Slim just turned towards the case then back at Ean

"What are you blind or loco, I can plainly see the gun right there in all its glory" Slim said, Ean then heard some sounds that could only be described like an electrical discharge or something

"Having robot trouble again?" Tasha asked, Ean and Slim turned towards the woman

"How do you do miss, care to hear to the story of Vikki and Vance?" He asked

"No but I would like you to scan your data registry, you might have been hacked if I heard you correctly" Tasha said

Slim began to whirled and buzzed as he scanned his data

"Well look at that. I happened across this data file locked away in an isolated sub-system." Slim said

"Ok burn the file to an audio log and hand it over to me" Tasha said, Ean held his chin in wonder, when it came to what she was saying, he had no idea what she was talking about

Slim whirled a bit and out from his port came an audio log

"Play it" Tasha said handing it to Ean who inserted it into the audio port on his Pip-boy

They could hear the sound of glass breaking and a woman speaking

"Alright I got the gun, you got the clothes?" She asked

The other person let out, "Got it dear, come on let's get out of here before anyone shows up"

They then heard the sound of Slim

"Howdy Pardners, what are you doing with Vance's gun?" They heard him say

"Damn it, now we got to wipe its memory" They heard the man say

"On it dear, don't forget we are heading to the Win's Farm House" The woman said and then the audio cuts out

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish, listen if you find that gun, I would be most grateful if you brought it back" Slim said now realizing what a big mistake he had made

"If we find it, we will be sure to try to bring it back" Ean said

"Oh Tasha, think you can fix him up so he can be the Sherriff?" Ean asked

"Don't see why not, let me just pop out the back panel" Tasha said opening up the back of Slim's head, after a few moments of tinkering she smiled

"Alright I think I got everything, how do you feel Slim?" Tasha asked

"Searching for authorization for law enforcement, authorization found, YEEE YAWW!" Slim let out

"Sherriff Primm Slim reporting for duty" He said to everyone in the vicinity, people seemed relieved, even Beagle who was sipping a whisky bottle gave a smile

"Alright, now this town has the law enforcement it needs, and it doesn't even need to sleep or eat" Tasha said

Johnson walked to them smiling

"You did a good thing, now that we have some law enforcement, we can finally get supplies" Johnson said

"I hope that works out, but we do need to head out soon" Ean said

"I understand, but it's getting late, why don't you stay the night here while Slim takes care of any convicts around here" Johnson said

Tasha yawned

"Yeah, it is getting late Ean" Tasha said going to a nearby couch and plopping on it, her eyes shut

"I guess it would be a good time to sleep" Ean said going to a corner and setting up his pack like a pillow on the floor, he closed his eyes and shorty fell asleep.

The morning came and Johnson woke up Tasha and Ean with a hot bowl of squirrel stew

"Rise and shine" Johnson said handing them each a bowl of stew

Ean and Tasha quickly ate it, happy to have a warm meal after all that happened

"Who made this?" Ean asked smacking his lips

"My wife Ruby, bless her heart" Johnson said as Ean finished his bowl, clearly satisfied with the food

"So how did Slim do taking care of the convicts?" Ean asked getting up from his resting position

"He got them all, I went over to the NCR encampment, said they are leaving as soon as they take care of a problem" He said

"What kind of problem?" Ean asked

"They mentioned the powder gangers" Johnson said and Ean and Tasha looked at each other

"We were attack by them, we barely escaped from the prison" Ean explained

"You might want to talk to the NCR troops, they might be able to help you out" Johnson said walking off, the Casino was almost empty, few people mingled about and so on

"Come on Ean we better see the commander here" Tasha said setting down the bowl of stew

"I agree, we have to get our stuff back, and we can't let those powder gangers keep ambushing people like that" Ean said grabbing his pack, Tasha followed as well and they walked out of the Casino and across the bridge to the NCR encampment

They walked to the bigger of the two tents they saw and walked inside

A man looking over a map looked up; on his head was a beret rather than a trooper helmet

"Who the hell are you?" He asked but then he saw Tasha

"Wait a minute, a fir-"He was interrupted by Tasha

"Look I don't have time for this, Johnson already told us about your plan to take out the Powder Gangers at the prison" Tasha said

"Well yes, err I'm Lieutenant Hayes" The man said a bit started by Tasha's attitude

"Tasha, and this is Ean" Tasha said

"now that we got that out of the way, yes its true we are planning to assault the base, but I don't see why you care" Hayes said

"We do care because we got attacked by them and they have most of our stuff there" Tasha said

"Revenge huh, sorry I can't allow civilians to be involved, even if they are being escorted by people like you" Hayes said

"Really now, ever thought about the idea that if I help, that maybe the soldiers will have better moral?" Tasha asked

Hayes thought for a moment

"Alright alright, he can come, but don't get in the way" Hayes said defeated, Tasha just smirked at Ean

"Report to Sergeant Lee outside of the Prison, he will inform you of the plan" Hayes said

Tasha and Ean walked out of the Tent and Tasha imminently said to Ean," I will tell you when I feel like it, ok"

Ean nodded his head knowing that he won't get any information out of Tasha on her past at this point and figured to wait until then.

They walked up the hold highway that they came to Primm in, and walked across the dusty fields to the hill overlooking the prison.

They walked past the corpses of the two powder gangers they met up with right after leaving the prison and the birds that were pecking at the flesh and met up with the NCR trooper looking over the prison with a pair of binoculars.

"Sergeant Lee?" Tasha asked and the man turned around

"You must be the two who came to help, yeah I got radioed ahead by Hayes, so I guess you want to know the plan right?" Lee asked

"That would be nice" Ean said

"Well here is the plan, right now I can see three powder gangers watching the place in the sentry towers, using only basic rifles by the looks of it, we plan to blow open the fences on the north and east side of the compound and take out the leader" He explained

"So let me guess, the snipers are still giving you problems" Tasha asked

"We already lost a trooper who got within their sight, we are safe here, at least for a moment, but none of my men are good snipers" Lee said

"I can take care of this, just spot me" Tasha said getting on the ground and setting her pack down, she put the rifle barrel on the pack and got ready for the signal, she looked around and then blinked, she thought she saw something but shook it off

"Alright, take aim at the nearest one" Lee said directing her, Tasha regained focus on what's ahead

"Wait for it…."Tasha said….and then she pulled the trigger, the man fell to the ground, the other towers didn't seem to notice, maybe the sound wasn't enough to alert them or they didn't think it was an attacker but rather the powder ganger doing his work.

"One down" Tasha said preparing to aim at the next sniper

"Ok take the shot" Lee said

"Not yet" Tasha said waiting

"Now" She said firing at the man when his back was turned, he fell forward into the tower keep

"If I fired before, he might have fallen forward onto the ground, and we don't want that" Tasha said getting ready to fire at the last sniper"

"Got him" Tasha said taking the shot, but instead of a kill the man was shot in the arm because he turned just as she fired

The man groaned and called out," We are under atta-"But was silenced by another shot, but it was too late

"Damn it" Tasha swore getting up on her knee and firing at the scattering powder gangers, Ean could see a small group of NCR troopers holding a small black box and detonator run to the fences and place the devices

"Show time" Lee said grabbing his service rifle just as the explosions went off

"For the NCR!" he called out and ran down the hill firing the rifle

"Come on Ean!" Tasha called out and she drew her 9mm and followed Lee with Ean and ED-E close behind.

They could see NCR Troopers firing upon multiple Powder Gangers with ease as the three snuck around into another cell block building, to hopefully find their stuff

They made it inside where they saw three Powder Gangers looking right at them but before they could get off a shot, ED-E, Tasha, and Ean each took out one of the three with their respective weapons

"Too easy" Tasha said looking around

"Let's see" Tasha said looking through some crates, she smiled as she pocketed some caps

"A little advance on my payment" she muttered as she looked around and then found what she was looking for, her small pouch of Star Caps

"Found you my pretties never leave me again" She thought tying the bag to her belt buckle

"Found it" Ean said from another cell

Ean tossed handed her the rifle and 9mm pistol which she replaced her own pistol for. As for the rifle she decided to keep the hunting rifle rather than use the varmint rifle.

"Could sell it for a good amount of caps" She muttered tying it to her side

"Come on I'm sure the NCR finished the job" She said to Ean who was just finished putting on the armor vault uniform, he had the duster over the armor as well.

"Yeah lets go" Ean said as they walked out but they saw a group of NCR huddled outside of the main building

"what happened?" Tasha asked

One of the Troopers turned towards them and said, "We can't get it, the leader and his guards are just too much for us" He said

"Oh for the love of….look we can handle it" Tasha said, "Bloatfly fucking pussies" She muttered under her breath

"Come on Ean" She said and they went inside, the building's interior lights were flicking but they could see two troopers on the ground, they weren't breathing so they were assumed death

"Look at their face, it's dented inside…." Tasha said but she turned in time to avoid a swinging brass knuckled fist of a mohawked man

"Get that bitch Scrambler" They heard a man say, Tasha held the man's arm and they were locked unable to attack each other, Ean and ED-E could see a man smirking at them

"Well looks like we got two brave guys, and a bitch who is the first to ever dodge Scrambler's sneak attack…get em boys" The man said snapping his fingers, two more guards came down the nearby stairs and the man ran up

"Fuck" Tasha said as she was tripped by Scrambler, but Ean had shot one of the guards before she was shot in the face. ED-E shot at the other

"Get that boss, I can handle this" Tasha said rolling out of the way before she got hit by a punch on the ground

"Right" Ean said and ED-E and Ean went up the stairs

Tasha quickly got up and grew her 9mm pistol but she dropped it as she barely avoided a swipe from Scrambler's fist

"Damn it" She thought as she backed off into a makeshift doctor's office, she spied on a table a pile of MedX and some empty syringes

"got it" She thought as she slowly backed up near the table

Scrambler swung another punch at her but she dodged and jammed a syringe into his arm and he swore in pain

Tasha then kneeled down and grabbed from her boot a hidden combat knife and then swung it into the man's stomach

"Fuck…."was all he could say when he fell to the ground, his entrails beginning to spill out

"Never thought that would work" She said panting

Back with Ean he just got up the stairs but then felt a burning pain in his arm, he fell to the ground and clutched his arm, he turned to see the boss looking at him holding a pistol, but unlike a normal pistol, it was more technological. A Plasma pistol and the boss just laughed at Ean

"Got you, this plasma pistol cost me a pretty cap, but as you can see it works" he said firing another shot hitting Ean in the side, he fell to the ground in pain

"Hahaha, I'm sure Scrambler's done breaking that bitch's face, and now I'm gonna make you wish for death" He said firing two more shots burning more holes Ean's back, ED-E beeped but the boss held his gun up

"Don't move or I will aim for his head next" The man said and ED-E seemed to understand the order, it just floated above Ean

Ean tried to reach for Lucky but the man just stepped on his hand and grabbed it from his side

"Nice try, nice gun though, I think I will keep it for myself" He said but then he heard a gunshot and then looked down at his chest, a blood stain was forming and then he released what happened

"But who…." He managed to let out and his last sight was Tasha holding her smoking 9mm, and her smirking at him

The man fell to the ground and Lucky fell with a clatter

"Ean are you alright? Damn plasma burns, I'm not good with these" She said picking up the gun and then hoisting Ean over her shoulders

"Come on I'm gonna get you back to Primm" She said to him as she and ED-E made their way out of the main building

Ean awoke on a bed, his clothes were off and he could see gauze wrapped around his torso and arm

"Where am I?" He asked looking around; he realized he was back at Johnson's home, he saw an old woman working on a stove, something smelled good as she cooked

"Hey there, I'm Ruby and you must be Ean, don't get up" She said turning from the stove

"Oh man how long was I out?" Ean asked

"About a couple of hours, good thing she brought you here and that a medic from the NCR was nearby, if it wasn't for her and him, you wouldn't be able to use that right arm of yours" Ruby explained

"Damn it stings…" Ean said now realizing what happened

"I'm not surprised, now rest, the medic said you will be alright after you rest for the rest of day" Ruby said

"Thanks…" Ean said lying back on the bed, sleep soon took him and he was silent.

Back at a camp, the mysterious armored man was cooking up some meat, it looked like Gecko and he was writing in his journal

"NCR took back their prison, I'm surprised they had the skill and man power to do it, though I did see that courier Ean and that First Recon with him, I could have sworn she was looking in my direction, did she see me? If so, she must have the eyes of a Deathclaw. I also noticed a strange flying robot with them. I seem to remember a few of my brothers talking about these devices back from their home, the Capital Wasteland. For now I should go, the meat is just about ready."

With that the man shut the journal and began to eat the meat.


	6. Going along the Highway to Hell

An: To my loyal fans, I want to wish you all a Happy Holidays, it's been a great year and I hope next year will be just as if not better. Bren Tenkage, 12/20/2010

Ean awoke the next morning and stretched, he had to thank whatever high being that was watching him for stimpacks. Those things do know how to heal wounds.

He turned to his pack and could see on top of it was the newly sewed up duster and Vault uniform armor laying neatly on it for Ean.

"Well this is nice" Ean thought changing into the outfit. He kept the armor Vault uniform underneath the duster he had and he set Lucky in the hostler.

"Let's do this" Ean said to himself walking out with his pack. He could see Tasha lying against the brick wall of the Casino across from the house, eating what looked like iguana on a stick, ED-E was floating next to her head.

"Morning sleepy head" Tasha said taking a bite of the iguana's head and then after quickly chewing then swallowing added, "Feeling better?"

"I am, that medicine really helped" Ean said rubbing his arm.

"Good, here I got you some trail mix, I want to get to the Mojave Outpost before noon" Tasha said handing Ean the bag of food.

"Got it" Ean said taking some handfuls of the food and putting it in his mouth

"Let's go" Tasha said and the party walked south along the highway path.

They walked past the prewar movie lot and could see a large dusty field; some dust whirled in the air like miniature tornados

"Ivanpah Dry Lake" Tasha said to Ean without turning back

"Huh?" Ean asked

"To our left is the Ivanpah Dry Lake, its home to a hell of a lot of ants, don't go across" Tasha said

"Oh uh thanks" Ean said

"Just doing my job, can't get paid if your dead, I suppose I could loot your corpse but I doubt I'd get much" Tasha said turning back her head and smirking, Ean didn't know if she was kidding or not but he rather not find out.

"Come on, it's already 10:30, we should be at the Outpost in an hour" Tasha said to Ean and with that they continued on the old highway.

They walked past an old patrol station where a man and a woman in mercenary outfits and both carrying 10mm pistols stopped them

"Hold on, if you want to past you have to pay a toll" The woman said

"Jackals" Tasha muttered rolling her eyes

"Err how much?" Ean asked trying not to get into a confrontation

"1000" The Woman said

"Caps?" Ean asked surprised

"No rocks, yes Caps, now your money or your life" The woman said, her voice more forceful

Tasha held Ean's shoulder and held up a small bag

"Want them, catch" Tasha said tossing the bad in the air

The two looked up to try and grab the bag but Tasha had drawn her pistol and fired four times, two bullets in each of them, the bag landed in between the two corpses and spilled some of the caps onto the ground.

"Gets them every time" Tasha said picking up the bad and the two's weapons

"Come on, we still have some road to cover" Tasha said leading the way, Ean looked back on the corpses for a moments but stopped and continued to look forward along the highway

"Honestly ever since the Jackals were scattered they became nothing but a joke. Now when they were united, they were strong, but not anymore" Tasha to Ean

"I heard about that, wasn't it the Khans who beaten them?" Ean asked

"You know your history pretty well, yeah it was the Khans, met a couple myself, course I had to shoot them but still they seem like nice people" Tasha said chuckleing to herself; Ean didn't know how to react to that one.

They came across an old abandoned gas station where they could see the empty husks that were radscorpions

"What the hell?" Ean said bending his knees to get closure to the ground and examine the corpse

Tasha drew her pistol and scanned the area

"Quiet…." She said turning towards a nearby bridge, they could see five large ants skittering towards them

"Fuck ants" Tasha said firing two shots, one ant fell but the others were still coming

"Damn it, I don't have time for this, Ean run" Tasha said pointing towards a hill; they could see what looked like large statues of two people who were shaking hands.

"Come on" Tasha said to Ean and ED-E who turned and ran, or in ED-E's case floated

Tasha reached into her pack and drew two sticks of dynamite and ran for her life as the giant ants came closer and closer to them

"Hope you like this" Tasha muttered lighting one of the sticks, she tossed it over her shoulder and heard the explosion, she turned and could see the scattered remains of two ants, the last two stopped and skittered away as Tasha laughed

"That's right, keep scurrying away" She said walking to Ean who was catching his breath next to an old truck

"They ain't so tough" Tasha said but then they heard the sound of skittering, and they saw 10 more ants coming at them and unlike the ones that chased them, they were bigger

"Fuck soldiers" Tasha said drawing three more sticks

"My last ones" Tasha said getting ready to light them

"Tie them together, we can take them out at once" Ean said going into his pack to pick out some string

ED-E was firing its laser on the ants but the ant's hide was too strong for the laser and they were closing in fast

"Alright got it" Tasha said holding the crudely bundle sticks, she lit the fuses that were put together and set it next to the truck

"Now run" Tasha let out and the trio tried as quickly as they could to run up the hill to the Mojave Outpost

The Ants scurried past the TNT just as it went off, the combined explosion from the dynamite and the truck's own fuel was powerful and defending knocking Tasha and Ean to the ground, they looked at the wreckage and could see that the ants were dead.

"YEAH!" Tasha shouted pumping her fist in the air, Ean was laughing, it was somewhat forced but he was glad to be alive.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch" Tasha said helping Ean up.

They walked up the hill where they were met with an NCR soldier

"What the hell was that? Wait how did you get past the ants?" The soldier asked

"That was four sticks of dynamite and a truck going off in those ant's face" Tasha said

The soldier was speechless but he pulled himself together and told them

"Go see Ranger Jackson, he will want to hear about this" The soldier said pointing towards one of the two buildings

"Thanks" Tasha said as they walked past him

They walked into the building where they could see hustle and bustle of people talking, cleaning their weapons, sorting papers.

"What is this, a caravan office or a military base?" Ean thought

A man in what looked like a cowboy outfit except for the chest piece which looked like tan armor walked into the main lobby and looked at the three.

"Well I'll be damned, someone got past those fucking ants" The man said

"Ranger Jackson I presume" Tasha said

"Correct Miss" The man said tipping his hat.

"So you knew about the ants" Ean said

"Knew about them and lost three soldiers trying to get rid of them, we sent for reinforcements from McCarren but they are having problems of their own with the fiends" Jackson said

"Well glad to help, even if we didn't know about it" Ean said rubbing the back of his head

"No problem" Jackson said looking around to see if anyone was watching

"Why don't you come in the back with me, I want to show you something" He said

The trio followed him into the back where he handed Tasha a small slip

"Give this to Lacy over in the other building and she will know what to give you" Jackson said to Tasha

"Thanks, don't worry we won't tell anyone, come on Ean" Tasha said walking out, with Ean and ED-E behind them

They walked out of the building and walked over into the other where they saw a woman in a mercenary adventurer outfit in front of them behind a counter. Ean and Tasha could see this was a mess hall and lounge of some sorts, they could see some soldiers drinking, eating, and one woman in a caravan outfit and cowboy hat drinking a whisky at the counter, Ean could recognize the shotgun on her back as the basic caravan shotgun.

"Hey a couple of new guys, and what a strange looking robot" The woman said in a cheerful tone

"You Lucy?" Ean asked

"That's the name, what can I get you?" She asked

Tasha handed her the slip and Lucy looked at it and nodded

"Got it, here" She said going under the counter, she handed Ean a service rifle and plenty of ammo of both regular and armor piercing. And then she set two caravan lunches down.

"One basic soldier pack, can I get you anything else?" Lucy asked

Ean spoke up, "We need some directions to Nipton" He said

"Let's see, Nipton…" Lucy was about to speak when the drinking woman spoke up

"I know where Nipton is, why go there?" She asked

"I'm looking for someone" Ean said, "What's your story?" He asked, figuring to be polite to the woman

"I'm just a woman who enjoys a good drink, I used to run a caravan, ever hear of Cassidy Caravans?" She asked

"I have, I'm a courier so I have heard of the water caravans" Ean said

"Courier, you don't like it, then again I don't look like the owner of said caravan" the woman said taking a big swig of the bottle of whisky

"Wait you're Cassidy?" Ean asked

"That's what people call me, my full name is Rose of Sharon Cassidy, call me Cass" She said

"Ean, and this is my friend Tasha, and my robot ED-E" Ean said introducing the group

"Pleasure to meet you" She said, but then she sighed

"Something wrong?" Ean asked

"Sorry I'm just thinking about my caravan" Cassidy said

"Something happen?" Ean asked

"Burned….everything….to ashes…." She said in a dark tone, she took another swig of whisky and setting the empty bottle down

"My god, that's horrible" Ean said

"You're telling me, and thanks to Jackson being too scared of some fucking ants, I can't leave to pay my respects either" Cass said

"But we already took care of the ants, we killed them on our way here" Ean said

"That must have been the noise I guess" Cass said

"Hey if you want you can come with us, I could always use another person who knows the roads better than myself" Ean said extending his hand

Cass just shook her head

"No thanks, I rather just stay here with a bottle of whisky….besides what's the point, I lost everything" She said but before she could say anything else Tasha punched her in the face knocking her to the ground

"What the hell was that for?" Cass demanded as she rubbed the spot Tasha hit

"I hate people like you, people who give up on life when things seem tough. So what if you lost your caravan, get back up and make another one. But don't tell me there isn't a point, because if that's the case, then allow me to end your meaningless life" Tasha said, her voice stern and serious

Cass looked at the empty bottle on the table and then the shotgun that had fallen off her back. She picked up the shotgun and then smiled.

"You're right, you are right. Ean you need to get to Nipton, then follow me. I know the way and I can get you there in three hours." Cass set putting the shotgun back on her back.

"But before I agree to this job, I want you to do something for me, I want to find the caravan, I want to pay my last respects to the good people there" She said

"If we go around the area I will be sure to stop by, it's the least I can do" Ean said

"Then its settle, welcome to the group, sorry for hitting you" Tasha said in a kinder tone, she extended her hand out but then she felt the impact of the butt of Cass's gun hitting her gut, the sudden surprise forced her to the ground

"All is forgiven, come on we got some road to cover" Cass said walking out the door, Ean helped Tasha up who just laughed

"Well, looks like I better be careful around this one" Tasha said laughing. Ean just remained quiet, he had a bad feeling about this one.

The three saw Cass grabbing a bag next to the wall of the building and pulling out a map

"Alright you want to go to Nipton?" She asked

"From there we head to Novac" Ean said looking at the map

"Ok, so you want to head this way" Cass said pointing on the map, "and then we head that way" she added running a path on the worn paper with her finger

"Excuse me, did I hear you say you're going to Nipton?" They heard a voice sound, the trio and robot looked up from the map to see the palest woman Ean has ever seen in his life, like Jackson she wore a cowboy outfit

"Err yes?" Ean said a bit confused

"I'm Ranger Ghost, and I happen to need someone to check out Nipton for me" She said getting to the point

"Ean, and this is Tasha, Cass, and ED-E" Ean said introducing the group

"Do you want the job or not?" Ghost asked ignoring the introduction

"Uh what do you need done?" Ean asked

"I've been seeing smoke in the distance, I'm concerned it might be Nipton, I need you to head over to the town hall and see if everyone is alright" Ghost explained

"Well we are planning to head that way but we aren't going to head back, but if we set up camp at the town we can send ED-E here with a note of what we found" Ean said pointing at the floating robot

"Alright, I can agree to that, I will let the troops know not to shoot at the lone machine" Ghost said walking up a nearby platform up to the top of the building

"Come on, it's only a two hour hike if we stay on the highway" Cass said stuffing the map into her pack, Ean had marked on his pip-boy's map the pathway to take

"Let's go guys" Ean said as they made their way down the hill.

They walked along the highway keeping an eye out for anyone or anything along the pathway, they walked past the crater that was formed thanks to the battle earlier.

"Damn, know how to squash bugs" Cass said looking at the pieces of ant that didn't get burned up

"Forgot my stomping boots at home" Tasha said shrugging her shoulders as they walked past the damage.

After passing the old bridge Ean could in the distance out in the dry lake multiple ants dragging the carcass that used to be a giant radscorpion

Ean was about to draw Lucky when Cass grabbed his hand

"Don't even think about it, ants alone may be weak, but when they swarm, they could tear a Deathclaw apart if there are enough" Cass said and Ean nodded his head

"Let's just keep on the highway and leave them alone" Cass said and they continued along their way as they got closer to the old highway stop

"Hold up" Tasha said sniffing the air

"I smell smoke…someone is here" Tasha said drawing her 9 mm

Cass drew her shotgun and Ean had Lucky out when they saw something arcing in the air, it looked like a small canister, it landed in front of them and it let out a large plume of smoke

"Fuck smoke grenade" Tasha let out as the smoke began to engulf them, everyone was coughing except for ED-E.

"Damn it ambush" Tasha said trying to find the source of the attack

She fell to the ground after she felt the impact of a blunt object hitting her right in the stomach

"Not again" she groaned trying to get up

Ean closed his eyes and tried to focus, he heard a footstep and turned and fired in the direction he heard the step, he heard a groan coming from a man and then a thud of something hitting the ground

The smoke began to clear and Ean could see the body of a man wearing what looked like an arc welder's mask, and next to him was a baseball bat. He then saw Tasha who he helped get up, Cass was alright and so was ED-E

"What happened?" Ean asked

"Ambush, sometimes highwayman attack travelers, and judging by the method this man was alone" Cass said looking around at an old burned out house

"Bingo" She said, "Come over here"

Everyone came to here and they could see a small campfire and a bag of supplies, and a couple of crates which Cass opened

"Full of food, smoke grenades, water, and some NCR money and caps, looks like this man was busy" Cass said

"Any booze?" Tasha asked

"Found a bottle of wine, but that's it" Cass said holding up the old bottle

"Damn" Tasha swore

Ean looked over the side down the hill and he could see a small pile of bones and some scraps that used to be clothing

"The man must have killed travelers and then dumped the bodies down there so the ants got rid of the corpses" Ean said

"Makes sense I suppose" Cass said picking out some food supplies

"Come on grab as much as you can carry, Novac is at least 2 days away" Cass said, "and anything can happen along the highway" She added putting multiple cans of pork N beans into her pack.

Ean took the money and put it into his hidden part of his pack along with the 2 cases of .357 ammo. There wasn't any .357 magnums in the crates so they assumed that was why the man didn't just shoot them.

Tasha had the medicine they found, it was a haul for them, 3 Med X, 2 Rad X, 5 Radaway, and 7 stimpacks, they wouldn't have to worry about healing for a while.

"Come on, it's about an hour to get to Nipton" Cass said, "We better hurry before the sun sets" She added pointing at the setting sun

"Agreed" Tasha said turning towards the body of the man

"Give me a moment" She said grabbing the body and holding it up

"Come and get it" She called out towards the ants, she dropped the corpses down the hill and turned to Cass and Ean who were silent

"What? Waste not, want not." Tasha said and Cass face palmed

"Come on" Cass said and with that they continued along the highway, they soon gotten into view of the town but they imminently realized something was wrong.

"What the hell?" Tasha asked looking at the front gate, she could see small fires, poles with heads impaled on them, and strangely enough, a powder ganger dancing around and holding a small piece of paper tightly in his hands

The man took notice of the group and ran over to them

"Yeah! I won, I won the lottery" The man said dancing around

"Won what?" Ean asked

"The greatest prize ever HAHAHA" He said running off

"What the hell is going on?" Tasha asked turning a corner on a small block, she could see lining up the small road going up to the town hall, people, crucified on crosses. Judging by the clothing they were powder gangers. It was at this point the group began to notice the smell, it was the scent of bodies being burned along with rubber.

"What happened?" Ean asked looking at a man who was moaning, "Kill me….kill me…." Over and over like a broken record

"….Legion" Tasha said in a low voice, she pulled out her 9mm and then the group noticed the town hall doors opening and men in strange armor, armor which Ean seemed to recall from an old book he read as a child growing up. It reminded him of the armor of a group of people from long ago, the Romans, yes the Romans.

One man who wore a coyote fur on his head slowly walked to Ean who drew Lucky, the man held a hand up. Ean couldn't see his eyes thanks to a covering

"Don't worry, I won't have you lashed on the cross or be a part of the fire. Despite your company" The man said looking towards Tasha who held her 9mm pistol up

Ean slowly lowered his gun

"Smart move young man, I want you to remember this, and spread my lesson to others" The man said, his voice was smooth, it unsettling to Ean who was just about ready to throw up from the sight

"What happened here?" Ean asked

"I taught these people a lesson, those on the crosses are the losers, the ones burned were winners" The man explained

"Wait losers?" Ean asked

"Yes, you see those called powder gangers we enlisted to help destroy the NCR who lived in this town, however after we slaughtered them, we turned against them. We rounded them up and had them each take a lottery ticket, each would give them a different fate" The man explained, Tasha and Cass looked around, they knew they couldn't win, not against these men.

"But why?" Ean asked

"They needed a lesson, those who do not learn need a lesson. It is really sad, each man and woman held a ticket and only cared about themselves, even when their loved ones were killed in front of them, they were not humans, they were nothing but cattle" The man said

Ean clutched his mouth in shock

"I can understand your reaction, but it had to be done" The man said

"You are nothing but monsters" Ean said glaring at the man who just smirked

"Right, well then if you want to teach me a lesson go right ahead, but I will kill you and you will suffer" The man said turning to walk away

Ean held up Lucky but shook, he couldn't fire, he knew he couldn't win this fight, these men were monsters.

"Let it go" Tasha said holding his shoulder

"You're right, come on, let's set up camp, I got to write that note to Ranger Ghost" Ean said.

The group settle down at the old trailers, as there were no bodies nearby they felt a bit more confortable.

Ean had put inside ED-E's chassis a note explaining that Nipton was wiped out by the Legion and gave ED-E the order to head straight to the Mojave outpost then to come back to them.

Cass was cooking some Brahmin meat for the group at a campfire they made, for a side dish they had pork N beans.

"Come and get it" Cass said, Tasha imminently dug in but Ean didn't eat

"I know you don't feel good but you have to eat" Cass said knowing how he felt

"…" Ean was silent and he just went into the trailer and went to sleep on the mattress inside

"Poor guy" Cass said

"He will get over it, can't believe the Legion came this far in the Mojave Wasteland" Tasha said tearing off a piece of steak

"I know, I'm concerned about them as much as you, but still…it's not good for anyone's mind to see something this horrible" Cass said

"Trust me, I've seen horrible things" Tasha said leaning back against the old trailer, she looked up at the full moon that was up that night

"What do you mean?" Cass asked

"…I rather not talk about it" Tasha said, she for once looked sad about this

"I understand, we all have a past…." Cass said pulling out a bottle of Whisky from her pack and opened it up and took a swig

The night went by quickly and ED-E returned, the message enclosed along with $500 NCR dollars said, "I can't believe this, I'm sorry you had to see what the Legion are able to do to a town, I will report this to my superiors. Enclosed is a payment I think is fair. Safe Journeys, Ranger Ghost"

"come on lets wake Ean up" Tasha said to Cass, the duo had stood guard that night and they woke Ean up, and after a quick breakfast of Gecko Steak they were on their way. The path they took had them going up along a hill cutting across large amount of hills and rocks. But it would save them time to get to Novac. They were walking through a small canyon in between two cliffs and once they got through it, it would take about two and half hours to reach Novac.

"So far so good" Tasha said looking around but then she saw something. Bones.

"Guys look" Tasha said pointing at the skeleton

"What happened to it?" Ean asked

Tasha studied them for a moment but then slowly turned to them

"Deathclaw….the slash marks in the rib cage and arm match…we got to get out of here" She said quietly and Ean gulped. They group slowly began to backtrack but they heard the sound of heavy breathing

Cass drew her shotgun ready to fight whatever came their way and it wasn't long before they saw the large figure that was a Deathclaw. It looked a bit old but they knew a Deathclaw, no matter how old was a threat.

It looked at them and snarled, it began to walk towards them and Ean drew Lucky and fire twice, both shots hitting its chest. It seemed to stop for a moment but it only looked at its chest, it turned back towards Ean and then roared

"I think you just got it mad" Tasha said and the Deathclaw began charge and swing it's well known claw, Ean barely had time to duck and avoid the attack. Cass, ED-E, and Tasha scattered away from the beast.

It turned towards Ean and swung a claw down which Ean rolled out of the way, his gun he had dropped but he knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

Tasha fired a full clip of ammo from his 9mm and Cass fire two shots from her shotgun. ED-E was firing lasers at the beast as well but none of the efforts were enough to stop the monster.

It shrugged off the attacks and turned its attention back at Ean who was trying to get up and run but the Deathclaw slowly made its way towards him. Ean closed his eyes bracing for the impact of the claw but then Ean opened his eyes when the Deathclaw seemed to be taking its sweet time. Ean could see lodged in its shoulder a spear.

"Huh?" Ean said and he see the Deathclaw groan, it seemed weaker, but what really seemed noticeable, it was looking around, like it looking for Ean, but didn't see him

It turned away from Ean and he realized it was blind now.

Before they could react they heard the sound of a battle cry and Ean could see jumping from one of the cliffs a figure who jumped on top of the beast. The man wore armor similar to the legion only it was blue with a few red splotches.

The Deathclaw tried to buck the man off but he held on to the neck and quickly grabbed from his back a small knife which he jammed into the deathclaw's neck. He let go and the beast's breath seemed raspier

The man backed away and Ean could see the Deathclaw lumber back and then fall to the ground, its eyes were wide open but it stopped breathing.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, Ean didn't know what to say but the man turned towards the dead beast, "Looks like it didn't like that bleak venom" He said pulling out the knife and setting it at his back

"Who are you?" Tasha asked putting in another clip into her pistol, Cass helped Ean get back up

The man turned towards the group and removed his helmet.

" My name is Zero" He said


	7. Hallo Mister Zero

AN: So sorry for the wait, I was too busy playing Fable 3, Dragon Age Origins (and its DLC) Dead rising 2, Dragon Quest 9, and Fallout 1 and 2 (I got the Classic Trilogy for the PC take my advice, get it) But anyway first update of the year, hope you enjoy it.

"My name is Zero" The man said to the group, Tasha was silent, so was Cass, they didn't know who this man was, was he a friend or was he an enemy.

Ean looked at him and then extended his hand

"Thanks for the help" he said breaking the moment of silence

Zero shook his hand and smiled at the group

"I already know who you are, Ean. A Courier for the Mojave Express, traveling along the paths with a First Recon, and a robot shaped like an eye. However I don't know about her" Zero said pointing at Cass

"Rose of Sharon Cassidy, or Cass" She said

"Tasha" Tasha said keeping an eye on the strange man

"Right, let me write that down" Zero said walking over to his previously discarded pack, where he pulled out the notebook, he also pulled out a pencil but was about to write something when Tasha ran over to him and snatched the book out of his hands.

"Let me see that!" She said flipping through the pages, her eyes widened as she turned the pages

"This man is a Legion Assassin!" She said quickly aiming her pistol at the man's head

"Calm down, first off let's get out of this canyon before more Deathclaw show up, and I will explain everything" Zero said holding his hands up

"Ean?" Tasha asked turning towards him

"….tie his hands together, I want to hear what he has to say" Ean said and Tasha set her pistol at her side

"You got lucky you bastard" Tasha muttered going into her pack to pull out some rope. She tied the man's hands together and picked up his pack and 5 spears the man had with him

"Before we go, mind going into my pack and pulling out a bottle for me?" Zero asked

"What for?" Tasha asked

"Deathclaw blood is a rare ingredient that could be used for a lot of recipes I know" Zero replied

Tasha clutched her forehead, she looked like she was about to burst but she did as the man asked and drew a bottle from his pack and using her knife slit the dead creatures throat and drained some of the blood. After corking the bottle she held it in front of his face glaring at him

"Happy you bastard?" She asked, obviously annoyed at the situation

"I am" Zero said, oddly enough in a calm tone.

"Come on, we better get out of here before anymore show up" Cass said reminding them of what was going on

"Come on ED-E" Ean said to the floating robot which was as always silent save for a few beeps every now and again.

The group made their way through the canyon and after about 15 minutes of hiking finally made their way out of the area and could see in the far distance what looks like a giant lizard of some sorts.

"That's Novac alright" Cass said looking ahead, "Gonna be a couple of hours before we arrive" She added but then they noticed that dark clouds were forming along with the sound of thunder rumbling and echoing throughout the sky

"Fuck" Tasha swore

"Acid rain, I swear someone up there is messing with us" Cass said

"We need to find shelter" Tasha said looking around, and what they did find nearby was the entrance to a cave

"In there" She said and with that the group ran inside. To their surprise they found it empty, except they noticed a few wooden blocks set up around an old fire pit, and some old mattresses.

"Well looks like we aren't the first to use this as a cave" Ean said setting his pack near the fire pit.

"Someone hand me a light" He said and Tasha looked around to find a small pile of firewood.

"Well aren't we lucky" She said picking up some twigs and logs setting them in the pit, she pulled out her lighter and after lighting up some small bits of prewar newspaper they had a fire roaring.

They could hear the thunder outside and see rain drops starting to form outside the entrance.

"Gonna be hear a while" Zero said

"Shut up" Tasha said to the man drawing her pistol

"Now talk, why where you following us?" She asked

"What are you talking about?" Ean asked

"This man is an assassin for the legion, inside the notebook is information on targets, look" She said handing him the book, Ean could see through the pages that there were pages of information on different people, most pages had a single large X on the page

"What is with the X's?" Ean asked

"That means he eliminated the target, and you and me were in the notebook, now talk!" She said holding the barrel of the gun to his forehead

"Honestly you profligates need to stop holding guns to prisoner's faces, what would the public think when they hear the mistreatment of prisoners of war?" Zero asked, he seemed oddly calm, almost like he was talking to an old friend rather than an enemy who would love to splatter his brains on the cave wall

"I said talk, or do I have to crush your balls before that" Tasha said and Zero sighed

"Alright alright, let me explain, first off yes I was following you, and yes I am an assassin, but I am not a part of the Legion anymore" Zero said, his tone less relaxed but more serious

"Not Legion? That could explain the color of the armor" Cass said pointing at the blue armor

"Perhaps I should explain my story" Zero said

"Yeah like that weird name of yours" Tasha said moving the gun away from his forehead

"It isn't my real name, it is the name I was given, you see I was an assassin under the frumentarii or spies if you want to call them. They gave me the name because I have no past, no present, no future; I am only a weapon to be used against those who fight against the Legion. I was supposed to go after high valued targets such as officers, leaders, and my last mission was on the President's life" Zero said

Tasha glared at him and looked like she was going to throttle him, but she remained still and quiet

"What went wrong?" Ean asked

Zero smirked, "You figured out something went wrong given the lack of news….I failed my mission. I was supposed to get into the base, and poison the man's drink….blame it on a high ranking member of the military. Put NCR into chaos so the Legion could attack the Dam while under their confusion, but I failed….his secretary sipped some of the coffee and died….I had to escape."

"So you got away?" Cass asked drinking from her bottle of whisky

"Barely, almost got caught, good thing someone forget to close the grate to a sewer….but the Legion does not look too kindly among failures, assassinations the most. I was punished, by the highest degree….crucifixion." He said

"You lie" Tasha said going to his hands and removing a glove, and she clutched her mouth in shock, the man's hands were clearly scarred from a nail being inserted into them

"I wish I wasn't" Zero said, "I was on the cross for two days, in hot sun and cold nights….the third morning came and I was ready to die when someone saved me…a man in a trench coat, and fedora. He told me it wasn't my time to die and that I had to look for a courier named Ean, and to help him get to New Vegas. He told me where to find you but it was too late, you already had made contact with a town and I couldn't meet up with you thanks to Tasha"

"I see, so you came to help me?" Ean asked

"That's right, I have no desire to help the Legion, besides with the failure of the mission I couldn't return to the Legion even if I wanted to" Zero said

"Alright, now answer this question, what's with the notebook?" Tasha asked turning the pages to the entry on Ean and Tasha

"Information is a powerful weapon, I wanted to make sure you were the man I was told to find, and it would seem I was right. It's a habit of mine to keep information on people." Zero explained

"Well Ean, what do you think? Should we shoot him?" Cass asked

"No" Ean said reaching down on the knots and untying Zero's hands

"We could use some help, someone who knows how to take down a Deathclaw could be useful in any situation" Ean said, Tasha sighed and sat down

"I will stand by your decision, but I'm watching him" Tasha said

"Fair enough" Zero said rubbing his wrists

"Any other skills you have?" Cass asked

"Well I'm skilled in stealth, melee weapons, hand to hand combat, and I know many recipes for medicine and poison" Zero said

"So that's how you took down the Deathclaw" Ean said

"Mother Darkness blinded the beast, and bleak venom killed it. Any opponent can be killed if done properly" Zero said

"Makes sense to me" Cass said

"I also know how to cook a bit, if you need more down to earth skills" Zero added

"Really, now why would you need to learn to cook?" Tasha said struggling not to laugh

"Because in my tribe, I helped the woman hunt and cook" Zero said, he didn't seem to mind

"You were in a tribe?" Ean asked

"Yes, I was only 11 when the legion came to our tribe in Arizona, our tribe used to be called the Spider's Fangs, for our skills in poisons and stealth. But it wasn't enough to defeat the legion, I knew a few skills of combat and I even slew a few of the soldiers, but I was captured and put to work." Zero explained

"Wow, but how did you become an assassin?" Ean asked

"It's a bit of a long story, but seeing as we have time, I might as well tell it" Zero said, he took a deep breath and begun

"I was trained in the arts of combat, but my superiors noticed my knowledge of poisons, and plants. And put me to work as a scout. But it was when I was 15 years old when I was on a scouting mission with a group of scouts to find new territory when they realized my potential as an assassin." Zero said

"What happened?" Ean asked taking a drink from his canteen

"We faced super mutants" Zero said, Cass was more in tuned to the story and Tasha seemed more focused

"Super mutants?" Ean asked, making sure he didn't mishear

"Super mutants, a big camp as well. Must have been 15 at least" Zero said, "We could have run, but one of their centaurs saw us they chased us. Out of the 5 of us, I escaped, 2 were captured, and 2 were killed in the chase."

"What did you do?" Ean asked

"….I fought back" Zero said

"How, it was 15 mutants?" Ean asked

"I told you before; anything can be killed if done properly. I scouted the area until nightfall, keeping low and away from the camp. And what I found was perfect. I found a den of Deathclaw. A mother by the looks of it thanks to the number of infants nearby. I made a plan to lure the mutants away and to use a variety of poisons to slow them down and help the Deathclaw" Zero explained

"Clever" Cass said, Tasha remained silent

"So you attacked the camp and lured them away?" Ean asked

"Not all of them, about 10 of them tried to chase me, only when they saw the den of a very territorial Deathclaw mother did they stop chasing me. Ever see a Deathclaw kill? It is almost a beautiful sight" Zero said, almost fawning over the memory.

"The rest of the super mutant I fought using poisoned spears, one however almost got me, must have been the leader" Zero said pointing to his shoulder, "got me with a ripper. But I got him back"

"Wow" Ean said impressed

"I rescued the scouts and reported back to my superiors, who had mixed feelings, the two scouts were shot for having to need my help to escape, better that then what the mutants could do to them. Me, I taught the arts of the assassin. So I pretty much was told to go here, and go there to kill different people. Mostly NCR but I did have to kill some tribal leaders or warriors to weaken the tribe for conquering" Zero explained

"Quite a story" Ean said

"It is isn't it, hard to believe I'm only 20" Zero said sipping from a bottle of purified water they had

"Wow" Ean said

"So what's your story?" Zero asked

"Well I'm from New Reno, my dad runs a barber shop near the casinos, helps out the Bishop family every once and a while. My mother…well I never knew her" Ean said looking down at the ground

"Sorry to hear about that "Zero said

"Yeah, she died when she gave birth to me, my dad said she came from a Tribal village, and that according to her she was the daughter of an important tribal. Didn't understand that" Ean said

"New Reno huh" Zero said

"Well my dad wasn't from New Reno, told me he used to run with a gang before moving there, he still wears the old jacket from the good old days he says" Ean explained

"So why you become a courier?" Cass asked

"I wanted adventure, figured I could become a courier and see the sites" Ean replied

"Interesting story" Tasha said, "My story is simple, my parents were military, they fell in love and moved to Shady Sands, plain and simple" Tasha said quickly like she didn't really want to talk about it

"What branch of military?" Zero asked, Tasha glared at him

"Well what branch?" Zero asked

"…they didn't like to talk about it. My mother died while I was young, and I left my father to join the NCR. Don't know what ever happened to him" Tasha said, she didn't seem like to person to talk about it.

"Oh sorry for touching a nerve" Zero said

"Yeah it's ok" Tasha said.

"Well I guess you're next" Ean said to Cass

"Well my father used to run with a tribal, some Chosen one, he didn't like to talk about it too much, though I still think he had a thing for tribals because when he met my mother…heh" Cass said

"Ah horny as hell huh" Tasha said understanding what she meant

"Bingo" Cass said, "He used to run a bar back in Vault City before meeting the tribal, the chosen one, not my mother. Never really knew her that much. Though he did say she was the most beautiful thing since fine whisky" Cass explained, Tasha laughed and Ean and Zero smirked

"Yeah, I started my caravan on a dream to see the world. Figured I see the world and get paid to do it. So here I am, at least until…." Cass didn't finish and Ean put a hand on her shoulder

"I understand, and don't worry we will pay our respects to them" Ean said

"Thanks" Cass said

"Oh I see, they were attacked, I understand" Zero said figuring out what they meant, he remained silent.

"Still raining huh" Ean said looking out the cave entrance, it was rare to see rain here in Nevada but it did happen a few times a year.

"Hey Ean, why are you trying to get to New Vegas anyway?" Cass asked

"Someone shot me, took the package I was carrying" Ean said feeling the back of his head, the memory of getting shot flashed once again in his mind

"…who the hell did that?" Cass asked, she was angry and she looked ready to shoot anyone at a moment's notice.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he wore a checkered suit. I think he was from Tops Casino" Ean said

"Tops huh…smooth haircut, cheesy accent?" Zero asked flipping through the pages of his notebook

"Yeah" Ean said

"Bingo, Benny, leader of the Tops, he was one of my minor assignments. I didn't target him because it was too far at the time." Zero said

"That bastard, first rule of the road, you do not fuck with anyone who delivers your mail." Cass said clutching her shotgun closely.

"Yeah" Ean said putting some more logs onto the fire

"So what now?" Tasha asked

"…" Ean was silent and he messed with some buttons on his Pip-Boy until he hit the radio

A robotic voice burst through the speakers of the wrist device saying, "You know, I tried to measure my charisma on a Vit-o-matic Vigor Tester once. The machine burst into flames" the sound of audience laughter could be heard after the comment.

"Mr. New Vegas, good guy to listen to" Tasha said looking through her pack of supplies, she pulled out a box of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes and dug in muttering, "Can't believe they are still good after so long"

"Now for some music, I hope you enjoy the styling's of Harry Babbitt and Julie Conway…."

"Yippie yay, There'll be no weddin' bells for today"

"I love this song" Ean said, "I got Spurs that Jingle Jangle Jingle" He began to sing along with the radio and everyone chuckled

"As I go riding merrily along" Zero said getting in the mood

"Jingle Jangle" Ean said

"And they sing, "Oh, ain't you glad you're single?' " Cass sung

"Jingle Jangle"

"And that song ain't so very far from wrong" Tasha sung

"Jingle Jangle"

Ean held out his hand for Tasha who for a moment blushed but she accepted the gesture and began to dance with Ean

"Oh, Lillie Belle

Oh, Lillie Belle

Oh, Lillie Belle

Oh, Lillie Belle

Though I may have done some foolin'

This is why I never fell"

Cass and Zero were watching Ean and Tasha dance together, interesting enough Ean seemed to be the better of the two

It wasn't long before the song ended and Ean and Tasha looked at each other and smiled. Soon everyone (minus ED-E) burst into laughter.

"Hard to believe how fucked up this world is huh" Zero said going into his pack and pulling out a small vial of blue substance. He quickly drank about half of it and shuddered, then put it away.

The next song began soon after, " To the town of Al-" Ean shut off the radio and yawned.

"Jeeze, 8 already, time flies" Ean said setting up his pack as a pillow.

"Alright, I'll take the first watch" Tasha said keeping her hunting rifle at her side.

"I might as well" Zero said

Hours passed and both Ean and Cass had fallen asleep, ED-E seemed to just be floating, but not moving or beating so Tasha assumed it was in sleep mode.

The rain had let up and Tasha looked outside

"So Zero, what was that you drank?" Tasha asked without even looking at him

"So you noticed…its medicine" Zero said

"Nothing like I've ever seen" Tasha said

"It keeps me focused, think of it like Jet only without addiction" Zero explained

"Really, and why do you need it?" Tasha asked

"Well I was going to keep watched, it helps me stay awake" Zero replied, he didn't seem annoyed in the slightest by her questioning

"Now then let me ask you this, why the fuck are the Legion doing all this?" Tasha asked turning towards him and keeping a hand near her side

"….Caesar wants peace in the Wasteland" Zero replied

Tasha grabbed him and slammed him against the cave wall

"Don't fucking lie to me, he is a monster who wants to burn everything and take control of the ashes" Tasha said through her teeth

"Funny, that's what we were told of the NCR and your _government" _Zero replied in his calm tone.

"What?" Tasha asked throwing him to the ground, and then she stepped on his back

"Explain" Tasha demanded

"We were told that the government cares nothing for the people under their control, only the people who are important, Caesar cares for all the tribes who integrate into the Legion, he may take slaves and destroy places, but it is a small price for security that the NCR cannot provide" Zero explained

"…Fuck you" Tasha said grabbed him by the collar and throwing him outside, she cracked her knuckles and got into a boxing stance as he got back up

"Ah boxing technique, well allow me to show you Spider Fang styled fighting" Zero said, and went into his stance, his had his left arm out and slightly bent, the palm open and the fingers spread apart, almost like an open mouth. His other arm was at his side but the fingers were also open and facing her.

"Spider Fang style, surprised the Legion allowed you to keep your identity" Tasha said running at him and sending a jab at his face, but Zero had side stepped her and slammed his right palm right into her side. She fell to the ground groaning in pain

"I hit a pressure point, my tribes style of combat focused on hitting weak points on a person, or hitting pressure points to slow them down" Zero said

Tasha swung a kick hitting him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him to the ground. He laughed as they both got up.

"Not bad, you would make a good wife to a high ranking officer. You are strong and smart. Not many women we capture have those qualities" Zero said getting back into his stance

That seemed to set Tasha off and she drew her pistol and fired, but Zero seemed to avoid the shot

"What!" She said as she aimed and fired but she missed again

"But how…" She said to herself

"If you look at where the barrel is facing and the trigger finger, you can dodge a bullet" Zero said, Tasha just fired and only skimmed the surface of his face, leaving a small cut.

"See told you" He said running at her and slamming his right palm into her chest and slamming her to the ground.

"I think I won" he said panting

"…I suppose so Legion…this time" She said equally panting

"Come on, let's head back inside" He said helping Tasha up, Tasha stayed outside while Zero went back in

"Wait, Zero, what's your real name?" She asked

"…Arkando….but just call me Zero" Zero said without even turning around.


	8. Fly Me to the Moon Part 1

AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. College has me busy, and let me just put on the record that ALGEBRA IS HARD! Harder than Halo Reach on Legendary, Harder then Call of Duty Black Ops on Veteran, and most certainly harder than Dead Money on Very Hard in Hardcore Mode. Yeah. So anyway enjoy the next chapter, btw I'm sure most of you noticed but for my titles I am trying to make references to music, but I got say that's tough to do, so you will bear with me if I have to steal titles from the game itself to get a good chapter name ^_^.

The group awoke at 7, and after a quick meal of water and some fruits they carried on them, they set off towards Novac.

Ean could see Tasha glaring at Zero as they walked along the dusty fields, drawing closer and closer to Novac

"Hey Tasha something wrong?" Cass asked

"…nothing" Tasha said and she turned her attention ahead of her

"Right" Cass thought rolling her eyes

Zero gave Tasha a calm smile and then turned away but then a shot rang out, the bullet landing right in front of him.

"Shit ambush!" Cass said looking around, everyone but Tasha took cover behind a nearby rock but Tasha looked towards Novac, she could see a gleam coming from the large Dinosaur's mouth

"…guys its clear" Tasha said

"How can you tell?" Ean asked

"I can think of only two kinds of people who could make a shot that far, and I know the NCR Combat Rangers do not go to this area, but could it really be…?" Tasha said to the group, trialing off her question, she then dropped her pack and pulled out a small mirror, and quickly made some flashes towards Novac

She then could see more flashes coming from the Teeth

"Alright it's clear" Tasha said putting the mirror away

"How do you know?" Cass asked

"You will understand when we get there" Tasha answered leading the group forward.

Ean and his group followed Tasha towards the settlement and after 10 minutes of walking finally made it. Ean looked around, what really stood out in the settlement literally stood out; it must have been at least 2 or 3 stories high, was the giant dinosaur holding what looked like a thermometer. Ean could also see a sign that said Novac, but he also noticed some outlines from old rust that it used to say No Vacancy.

"Interesting" Ean muttered

"Come on, follow me" Tasha said, "Oh, but only Ean can come up to the top, rest of you, wait out here" Tasha ordered

"Why should we?" Cass asked wondering what was going on

"If you don't comply, you are liable to get shot, especially Zero there" Tasha said pointing to him. "Just trust me"

Zero just shrugged his shoulders; he didn't know what was going on either.

Ean looked at the group then at Tasha

"Alright, guys wait here, I won't be long" Ean said

Tasha and Ean walked up the steps into the dinosaur's side which had a door built right in, and they walked past a man behind a counter

"Oh coming in to meet the sniper, just come back down to buy some stuff when you are done" The man said politely, this must have been normal for him. Go figure.

Tasha just tipped her beret to the man and they walked up the nearby stairs. They walked up and out the door where they saw a man sitting on a chair looking out across the wasteland, what Ean could see was that he wore the same beret as Tasha.

"Hello fellow First Recon, sorry about earlier you see I-" The man said turning around, but then his eyes widened

"Tasha!" He cried out, almost falling out of his chair but he caught himself.

"Manny? It's been so long, how have you been?" Tasha asked, she smiled

"It's been too long, years. We have a lot of catching up to do. Didn't recognize you through the scope" Manny said, Ean could see laying on the side of the wall near the door a hunting rifle which looked like it seen a lot of action.

"Come on, let's head down, I want to discuss with you that man who is in your group" Manny said tipping his Beret to Ean who followed him downstairs

They walked outside where Manny went to his side to draw a .44 magnum

"Alright Legion don't make any sudden moves, I was told not to shoot you on sight but I'm still keeping an eye on you" Manny explained

"Time out" Ean said

"Pardon?" Manny asked lowering his gun

"How did Tasha tell you not to shoot at him?" Ean asked

"Good question" Cass added

"The mirror flashes, you see I fired a warning shot at him the first time, and then I sent out the signal towards Tasha, she replied back not to shoot at him, and we would talk. And now we are. So explain why you are traveling with both a First Recon and a legion, Mr.…err" Manny didn't know what to call Ean

"Ean, and that's Cass, ED-E and the former legion is Zero" Ean said

"Former, now that's unlikely, though the armor color helps the argument I guess" Manny said looking over the armor

"You want proof, here" Zero said pulling off a glove and showing the mark on his palm

"I got the same punishment as the profligates" Zero said putting the glove back on, "Any more proof needed?" Zero asked

"…fine but don't try any funny business around here" Manny said to Zero, "And that goes for all of you, we have enough trouble with the Legion, and those damn ghouls as well" He said groaning

"Ghouls?" Ean asked

"We been having attacks from the nearby REPCONN Test Site, feral ghouls would sometimes come down and attack the livestock." Manny explained, "Of course me and Boone can't leave our post because we are the only protectors in this town"

"Wait Boone is here too?" Tasha asked

"He is, though he takes the night shift, talk to him after 9, he might be happy to see an old friend" Manny said

"Hey we could help with the ghoul problem" Ean said

"You would? That would be great, if there is anything I can do to help, name it" Manny said

"Well we are on the hunt for a man in a checkered suit, who was being escorted by some Great Khans-"Ean was cut off by Tasha who covered his mouth then shook her head

"It's ok; I think he has a right to know. I'm a Khan myself, though I admit they aren't always good people, I do have to ask why you are looking for them" Manny asked, his tone serious

Tasha uncovered Ean's mouth

"…the man stole something important for me and shot me. I just want what is mine. I know Khans aren't all bad. My father once told me that he was friends with a raider who went straight. I just want to find them. Good enough answer?" Ean said

"I did meet some Khans, but there wasn't a man with them. They mentioned going to Boulder City, and they did mention taking something from a courier but losing it. Don't know what it was but if it's yours I suppose you should get it back. Just try not to shoot them up for me" Manny said

"I will talk to them first, and thanks for the information, let me get some supplies in the shop and get situated here, and I'll go see what the problem is" Ean said

"Alright, but do have a question for you, what's with the robot?" Manny asked pointing at ED-E

"Well long story short, we found it, repaired it, and now it follows us. It doesn't doing anything other than attack anything hostile to us" Ean said

"Might want to take it to old Lady Gibson at her scrapyard, just head that away" Manny said, "It's close to the Helios One Power plant and- huh?" Manny said as ED-E began to beep and whirl and then a voice called out through the speakers

"Subject E: Diagnosis complete. Begin Recording. My name is Whitley. I'm a researcher at Adams Air Force Base. Until recently I was in charge of the Duraframe reinforcement project for the combat model Eyebots. Eye Bot duraframe Subject E is both the prototype, and the last functional model in this test group. I was prepared to make several significant upgrades to the machines. However, as the project was canceled and all Duraframe assets are being diverted to Hellfire Armor, I am sending this model to the Navarro outpost. If you are listening to this log from one of our Enclave Outposts in Chicago, give this unit whatever repairs it needs so it can continue to Navarro"

The recording ended leaving everyone confused

"Wait this is an Enclave machine?" Manny asked

"So it would seem, but it was shot when we found it. First time this ever happened though" Ean said

"Right, well best not to mention that its Enclave, might stir up some bad memories for some people. Anyway be careful around the ghoul and I hope things go well for you "Manny said walking back into the dinosaur.

"Ok so let's get a room to stay in and then we can get some supplies" Ean said

"Right" Everyone said

They walked to the hotel manager building assuming that was where they would find the owner of the hotel rooms, where they saw an old woman sitting behind a counter reading an issue of Lads Life.

"Howdy, welcome to Novac, let's see, not counting the robot" the woman said counting the group, "I can get you two rooms for 200 caps, that comes with a breakfast of Sugar Bombs as well for an additional 25 caps.

"Sure we'll take it" Ean said laying the caps on the table, "Err miss?"

"Jeannie, and you are?" She asked handing Ean the two keys

"Ean, this is Tasha, Cass, ED-E and Zero" Ean said

"Ok got it, your rooms are on the top floor, first two room on the left. Enjoy your stay" She said to the group as they left

"Alright, Zero, ED-E and I will take the right one, you ladies get left" Ean said and they separated to check out the rooms 

"Nice place" Zero said to Ean who saw setting his bag on one of the beds

"It is isn't it, it's nice to sleep on a real bed while traveling" Ean said

"Been traveling a while?" Zero asked setting some spears on the side of his bed and looking over his trail carbine

"I have done plenty of jobs, but this is the farthest I've ever gone for a job" Ean said reloading Lucky

Over in the girl's room Tasha was looking at herself in a mirror

"What I would give for a bath" Tasha said after looking at herself

"Trying to be pretty in this fucked up world. Might want to have better goals" Cass said lying on her bed

"Hey, if I can make a pretty face, I can control any man" Tasha said winking, "Or woman if you're interested" She added

Cass rolled her eyes

"Come on let's get some more ammo, maybe I can find a good bottle of Vodka around here" Tasha said smacking her lips

"Maybe some whisky too" Cass said getting up from the bed

Both parties came out of their rooms and then walked to the store where the store owner saw them

"Welcome, my name is Cliff, I assume you want to buy some stuff?" He asked

"That's right, what do you have?" Ean asked

"Well I have some souvenir Dinky the Dinosaur toys, as well as some Repconn Rocket souvenirs" Cliff said

"Give me a Dinosaur and a Rocket, I got a friend back in New Reno who would love these" Ean said laying down 15 caps

"Right away" Cliff said pulling from behind the counter the two toys.

"What's with the glowing?" Ean asked pointing at the Rocket

"Some sort of special juice inside of them, makes them glow in the dark. Back then they sold them for tours back before some kid thought it had Nuka Cola inside and drank it. Horrible stuff. But I digress, need anything else?" Cliff asked as Ean put the two toys in the bag.

"Got anything in the way of guns?" Tasha asked

"Well I do have this one, got it from some strange man with a funny accent, he looked like an old tribal and he had a bone in his nose and kept talking about some Grampy Bone or something. In any case this is the gun he sold to me for some food and water" Cliff said showing everyone the small revolver like pistol

"So what is it?" Tasha asked looking it over

"He just said it was That Gun, nothing else, it can use 5.56 ammo as well as .223 oddly enough" Cliff said

"Impressive, I'll take it" Tasha said after she finished handling the gun to get a feel for it

"That will be 2000 caps" Cliff said holding out his hand, but Tasha was giving him puppy dog eyes

"Oh come now, you could let it go a little cheaper, maybe 500 caps and $500 NCR dollars?" Tasha asked in a voice that could make any man sweat, Cliff tugged on his collar

"Well I suppose for a young lady such as yourself" Cliff said taking the money from Tasha who already put That gun in a holster, replacing the 9 mm pistol

"That woman certainly has talents. Better watch my back" Zero thought smiling

"anything else?" Cliff asked

After 10 minutes of shopping, the gang had fresh supplies, including new medicine, ammo, and Ean was able to buy a sewing kit to help maintain the clothing they wore.

"Already, let's take care of those ghouls" Cass said reloading her shotgun

"Alright" Everyone said, and with that they hiked towards the site.

They first came across a feral ghoul which was feasting on a dead molerat, it was a gruesome sight but Tasha held out That gun and took aim

"See you in hell" She said to herself firing a shot. The bullet hit its mark hitting the ghoul's arm but what they didn't expect was that the arm tore completely off. The ghoul cried out in pain but fell to the ground dead

"…shit" Zero said breaking the silence of awe

"…Got to say, this is one awesome gun" Tasha said to the group

They continued onward and they could see a large bridge and old tollbooth guarding ahead of them, they also saw multiple feral ghouls, and they saw the group and snarled

"Calm down" Zero said to the group drawing his machete and slamming it into a nearby patch of dirt. He drew from his back a spear and threw it towards a charging ghoul. The ghoul was impaled and fell back. The other ghouls looked at its fallen comrade for a moment and then let out an angered gargling snarl. Zero drew the machete and got into his odd stance.

"Bring it on zombies" Zero said cracking his neck. The ghouls ran towards him and Zero ran towards them. He swung his blade cutting the hand and part of the forearm of one of the ghouls right off, it turned towards him but before it could do anything its neck was impaled by the blade and Zero quickly drew it out and swung the machete causing a large gash across another ghoul's chest. He kicked it in the chest knocking it back and then drew another spear from his back and pierced a ghoul in the chest then pulled the spear back out only to jam it into another ghoul. He then noticed the last ghoul staring at him, and then seemed to realize its odds and turned to run, but Zero let go of the spear that was still inside the ghoul and went to the back of his belt and drew a throwing knife and it sailed in the air and hit the ghoul's neck killing it.

He turned to the group and only smiled as he swung his machete to get rid of some of the blood.

"Ok, I'm gonna say it, that was bad ass" Cass said

Ean was laughing a bit while Tasha clutched her forehead, wondering if it was a mistake to let him still live, but at least he got a job done.

"Come on we better hurry" Zero said pulling the spears out and taking back his knife and putting it on the back of his belt

They continued forward and could see the remains of what looked like large purple people holding what looked like metal bars with pieces of cement on them, as well as some ghouls in robes.

"No idea about the robes, but those are Nightkin" Tasha said looking over the large creature

"Nightkin?" Ean asked

"Kinda like super mutants, don't know much about them, except that they are good at stealth and are smarter than the average mutant" Tasha explained

"I see, but why are they here?" Ean asked

"Beats me" Tasha said pulling from her back the scoped hunting rifle

"Let me scout ahead" Tasha said moving ahead onto a nearby rock, she looked through the scope and smiled

"We got three ghouls on the ground, and I think…yep two more up near the entrance" Tasha said

"Take em out" Ean said

"Way ahead of you" Tasha said taking aim, she held her breath and pulled the trigger, once, twice, thrice. She turned her aim towards the large building and fired twice.

"Look shooting radroaches in a pen" Tasha said reloading the rifle

"Come on we are burning day light" She said putting the rifle on her back

The group continued down and walked past the dead ghouls, each one was hit in the head

"Good job Tasha" Ean said smiling at her. She turned away blushing and saying, "Thanks, still keep alert, I may have missed any ghoul" Tasha said

Zero looked at her and thought, "Me thinks she has a thing for our courier friend. Eh her choice"

They walked past the entrance and could see many bodies in the lobby, both nightkin and ghoul

"What happened here?" Ean asked looking around.

"Hey" They heard a voice, it sounded gravely

"Uh hello?" Ean asked looking around for the source of the voice

"Over here, at the speaker" The voice said, very annoyed as well

Ean walked to the nearby speaker and pressed the button

"Uh hello?" Ean asked letting go of the button

"Looks like you have your motor functions and can talk, both very good, listen head up the stairs in the back. And be careful for ferals" The voice said

"Uh right" Ean said

"Good, now get going smooth skin" The voice said and with that the speaker went silent

"Smooth skin?" Ean asked

"I think it's a ghoul term for normal people" Cass said

"Well I guess we should ask them what is going on" Ean said

"Well come on" Tasha said but then she heard heavy breathing, she drew That gun from her side and went to a nearby room, a bathroom judging by the woman/man logo on the door. She slammed the door open with a kick and she aimed the gun straight ahead and fired. She hit the ghoul that was inside in the heart and it was obviously dead. She then opened the cylinder and put in a couple of bullets then flipped the gun to shut it

"We better be careful. They aren't tough in defense, but if they swarm you, you're dead" Tasha warned and the group nodded their head in agreement

Tasha looked around the lobby and took notice of a door behind the desk

"I think we can reach the back this way" Tasha said trying to turn the handle. She noticed it was locked and pulled out a bobby pin

"Alright let's see if I…shit" she said holding the broken end of the bobby pin, the other end still inside

"Let me try" Cass said moving Tasha back

"Well locking picking won't work, don't see how you could do it" Tasha said, Cass answered by aiming the shotgun at the handle and firing twice. The wood where the handle was connected was in splinters and Cass used the butt of the shotgun to slam the handle out and then open the door

"Satisfied?" Cass asked Tasha who just chuckled and said, "Yes"

"come on, I think we may have attracted some unwanted attention" Zero said drawing his machete and looking around.

They ran forward through the hall and came into a large room which they assumed was the ground floor and they could see some large stairs leading up

"Those must be it" Tasha said but then they saw three ghouls, two normal ferals, but one was a glowing bright green and it looked pissed

"Shit glowing one!" Tasha cried out but before any of them could react the glowing one ran towards them and grabbed Ean who struggled to break free. The ghoul bit his neck and Ean's cried out in pain as Tasha fired a bullet into the glowing one's head forcing it to let go. Ean clutched his neck and then looked at his bloody hand and then fell to the ground.

"EAN!" Tasha cried out, her words echoing throughout the building


	9. Fly me to the Moon Part 2

AN: I want to thank Rommel9 for help editing this chapter and for any future chapters that I will be doing. Thanks buddy

Ean looked around, his head throbbing in pain. He was back at the Shark Club Casino in New Reno. He could hear the sound of slot machine bells ringing, the sound of poker chips clacking, and even old man Tanner swearing as he lost all his money for the 100th time to the same slot machine that cursed him for years.

"What happened?" Ean asked, looking around the obviously busy casino. He then looked at a mirror that was behind the bar, seeing that he was still wearing his duster with Lucky at his side.

"What's going on?" Ean asked, again no one answering. The only person that seemed to be paying him any mind was the old barkeep, Wilson.

"Hey calm down Ean," he said, reaching under the bar. "Here, have a Nuka Cola. It's on the house," he said as he set the bottle of soda on the counter, frost still covering the glass. Ean licked his lips as he eyed the bottle. He reached for it, but his hand passed through it, as if it were smoke.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at bottle.

"Let's just say you had an accident," Wilson, cleaning a dirty glass with an equally dirty rag.

"Wait…The ghoul bite." Ean's hand went for his neck, only to find it unscathed. "What the? Am I dead?"

"Not quite" Wilson said, the Casino fading away, leaving only Ean and the old man standing in pure white nothingness.

Ean stared around in awe struck, trying to find the words to express his thoughts. He looked back to Wilson, only it wasn't Wilson standing before him anymore. Where the barkeep was standing just a moment before now stood a man in a trench coat and fedora. A cigarette hung from his lips, a thin smoke trail rising into the nothingness of the abyss.

"It's not your time to die yet, not this time," the man said, his tone smooth yet serious. Ean felt as if he had seen the stranger before, as if at a bar or something.

"Who are you?" Ean asked, taking a step or two back.

"Just someone who watches over those whose influence will change the course of history," the man said.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't the first to be an important player in this hell hole of a world, nor will you be the last."

"Come on, damn it! Make some fucking sense!" Ean snapped, his patience wearing thin. When the man didn't answer Ean drew Lucky and fired two bullets at his face, but they just passed through the man like he was shooting a hologram.

"Ean, when the time comes, you will realize the right path to take to aid the Mojave Wasteland in its struggles. But for now, you need you to wake up." The man said as if nothing had happened

The white nothingness became black around the two, Ean looking around again. He turned back to the stranger who was not even two inches from his face now, the fedora still covering the man's face, save for the lips and cigarette. "Wake up," the man said, blowing a cloud of smoke into Ean's face, clouding his vision. Things began to go blurry for the courier, as if he was succumbing to the effects of poison or alcohol.

"Wait!" Ean cried out, jolting awake.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around frantically for the mysterious man. All he saw was Tasha sitting in a chair next to his bed and a ghoul wearing a worn out and tattered suit. The ghoul was a glowing one, but obviously not feral like the one that had attacked Ean.

"The upper level of the building. After you fainted we took you upstairs where the ghouls were hiding out, and where they helped to patch you up," Tasha said, looking down at her folded hands. "There's one more thing though..."

"What?" he asked, sensing her uneasiness.

"Perhaps I should explain," the suited ghoul said. His voice seemed to almost echo with each word he spoke almost angelic in its tone rather than the gravelly voice of a normal ghoul

"Ean, this is Jason Bright, the head ghoul." Tasha said, still looking at her folded hands and not looking the wounded courier in the eye. Jason took a few deep, calming breathes before going any farther, finally breaking the news.

"Ean, when the glowing one bit you, your exposed bloodstream was engulfed with massive amounts of radiation. So much radiation, it almost killed you. But you didn't die, thankfully. What is believed to have happened is that thanks to that bite and your newly irradiated bloodstream, you are now part ghoul in a way," Jason explained.

"What do you mean?" Ean asked, he didn't like where this was going

"You see, to become a ghoul, one needs to be exposed too much radiation. However, for normal 'ghoulification,' one needs to be exposed from the outer layer of the body to the inner layer, while you were exposed to the radiation right at the inner layer. Basically you have ghoul blood, which is helpful simply because you are now able withstand levels of radiation that would normally kill a human," the glowing ghoul said.

"Well that's good, I guess. But what seems to be the problem with that?" Ean asked, sensing nothing wrong with his new gift.

"…We think you may become a full ghoul later," Tasha said, rubbing her temple with both index fingers.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's true. While you currently retain a normal body with normal flesh and organs, we believe that you will change into a ghoul over time. Be it a week, months, maybe even years. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do," Jason said genuine pity in his echoing voice.

Ean clutched his neck, talking in all the information. He could feel fresh stitches and dried blood on his neck. "….I guess if that's what is gonna happen, the fact I'm still alive proves lady luck is on my side" Ean said forcing a chuckle and a smile. "Well, what other human can say that they have ghoul blood, eh? Plus, I'll save plenty of caps not having to buy Rad-X and Radaway now," he chuckled trying to see the bright side of this situation

"Well, it's good to see you taking this in such a good way," Jason said, smiling very slightly. "For now Ean, I welcome you to the Bright Brotherhood," he said, extending a glowing hand to the courier who shook it, after which he wiped his hand on the couch when the ghoul wasn't looking.

"Your friends are well, they explained the situation at Novac and you must believe me when I say I am sorry for the trouble my flock has caused" Jason said

"Your flock?" Ean asked

"Those feral ghouls, these guys believe in the promise land which they think will be a haven for the ghouls. Only they had a problem" Tasha explained

"What kind of problem?" Ean asked

"The Demons, or Nightkin as you call them" Jason said sighing

"Why are they here?" Ean asked

"I do not know, all I do know is that they released the flock when I refused to cooperate with them. They killed many of my followers and are holed up in the basement. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but may you please deal with them. I am afraid to leave the safety of this sanctuary while they are still roaming the facility" Jason said, he seemed to be full of sorrow of the situation of both Ean and his flock

"I owe you for the surgery, and besides I need to make sure the ghouls won't cause any trouble for Novac. Alright" Ean said getting up but then Tasha pushed him down

"No, you need to stay here and rest for a bit. Let me handle this" Tasha said winking at Ean

"Alright Tasha, just be careful" Ean said knowing that he won't be able to beat her in this condition

"Ok Jason hand over the key and I will take care of the Nightkin" Tasha said as Jason handed her the key

"May the lord Atom guide your hand in defeating the invisible ones" Jason said and Tasha just said, "Right…sure…"

Tasha walked out of the room where she saw Zero and the others preparing their weapons

"Good news, Ean is ok, Bad news, we got Nightkin to kill. I'm in charge so let's get down there and kick some mutant ass" Tasha said to the group who got up and followed her out of the safety of the upper level and back into the factory floor

They walked down the stairs and reached the basement door, Tasha held her pistol out and unlocked the door, everyone prepared their weapon as she opened the door. The lights were off except for a few emergency lights and they scanned the area

"All clear, move out" Tasha said quietly

They walked through the room and peered out into the hall, nothing

"Let's keep moving" Tasha said and they walked out but then ED-E fired a laser at the hall, the laser shot stopped at least a foot away from the hall rather than just making contact with it

"What the…hell?" Tasha asked as something seemed to appear from the air, it was a Nightkin and it roared with Anger

"Shit" Tasha said firing two bullets into its chest but the mutant swung its concrete mace down nearly crushing the First Recon soldier

Cass fired two shots of her shotgun at the mutants head leaving only two marks on its face. The Nightkin glared at her with a bleeding cheek but before it could attack her Zero had stabbed his machete into its back

"Enjoy some Bleak Venom" He said as the Nightkin groaned and then fell forward, its breathing had stopped before it hit the ground

"Very fast acting" Zero said pulling the machete out

"Thanks" Tasha said, she didn't want to admit it but he did save them

"Look at this" Cass said looking at the creatures arm

"A stealth boy" Zero said instantly

"Used them before?" Tasha asked

"A few times, but it's not a good idea to use them too much. Heard it messes with your head" He said removing the device from the large arm and putting it in his pack

"Well it explains a lot" Cass said

"Well we better be careful…wait how did ED-E know where to shoot him?" Tasha asked looking at the floating robot

"Maybe it could sense the stealth boy" Zero said trying to make sense of the situation, "Some sort of auto detection system, maybe the Enclave had some plan to use to them find hidden enemies or bunkers or something"

"Perhaps" Tasha said looking around

"Let's try this way" Tasha said leading the group, she walked a few corridors and walked into a room where she saw a large Nightkin with a super sledge on his back, she also saw the skull of a brahmin on the table nearby

"Huh, what are you doing here? Wait, what's that Antler? Ok we talk first then fight" The Nightkin said

"Antler?" Tasha asked who was debating whether to shoot the large purple moron right now or not

"My friend, don't you see?" The Nightkin asked pointing at the skull

"Oh I see him, how can we be so blind" Zero said turning to the group, "See we are stupid sometimes, am I right guys?" Zero asked winking

"Oh I see" Tasha said getting what he meant

"Yeah our mistake" Cass said, she thought this was a stupid idea but hey when in Modac…

"I'm glad you understand, now then, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" The Nightkin shouted, everyone (minus ED-E) jumped with fright but Tasha was the first to speak

"Well we were trying to figure out why the Nightkin were here so we can take care of another problem" Tasha quickly explained

The Nightkin looked at the group then at the skull

"Yes yes Antler, they may be able to help us. YOU, FEMALE WITH BLUE HAIR, COME HERE" the Nightkin shouted and Tasha walked forward, her hand at her side in case things go very wrong

"I want your help, but only you, your friends stay here so you don't run. We came for stealth boys, but ghoul locked himself where computers are" the Nightkin explained, he pointed to an old directory where Tasha could see that where they were and where the room was, it wasn't too far from the room they were in to begin with.

"Ok, so you want me to figure out where the stealth boys are?" Tasha asked

"That is correct, do this, and I will take my kin and leave peacefully, but do not run from here or else your friends will die" The Nightkin said

"Alright alright I get it" Tasha said

"Here is the key to the door, now go" The Nightkin said handing her the small key in his large grubby hands.

"Be back soon" Tasha said running out

After she left the group stared at each other in uncomfortable silence

"…So…see any good sites?" Zero asked the Nightkin who just turned to Antler and nodded his head like he was agreeing to something

"I know, they are strange folk" The Nightkin said

Back with Tasha she just opened up the door leading to the room that she was told about, how she knew this was the right one was the fact that a Nightkin was dead right before the entrance, a good sign she was right on the caps on this one.

The door opened and she heard the sound of a bolt being locked

"Alright you mother fucking mutant come and get some- wait you ain't big and ugly, at least not big" She heard the voice of a gravely yet smooth voice. She looked up and saw on a platform a leather armor wearing ghoul. He had a hunting rifle aimed for her head.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that" Tasha said

"Hey I call as I see em" The ghoul said still aiming at her

"Right, mind telling me if this is the right room to find the information on the stealth boys?" Tasha asked

"Maybe, I ain't one to use computers" The ghoul said

"I see, mind letting me up?" Tasha asked

"I don't trust smooth skins" The ghoul said

"I see, well I'm gonna ask again, can I come up or do I have to put a bullet in your brain and just find my way up?" Tasha asked, she glared at the ghoul and the ghoul just laughed

"Hey bitch, forget I'm holding a rifle aimed for your head, maybe I should just fi-"He didn't get a chance to finish, Tasha was must faster than him. She had quick drawn That gun and fired a bullet right into his heart.

He fell to the ground and Tasha reloaded the chamber of the gun

"Never should have called me ugly" Tasha said looking through the ghoul's clothing.

"Ok let's see, well a key, that's useful" Tasha said walking to a nearby door; she could see multiple traps on the ground floor, and even a few unlucky Nightkin

"Smart bastard, eh doesn't matter now." She thought grabbing a nearby bottle of half-finished vodka and sipping it as she went to the nearby terminal and began typing

"Hm isn't this interesting, seems they got the shipment by mistake and sent them back. I don't know if that Nightkin is going to take the news well…" Tasha thought turning off the terminal, she finished the bottle of vodka and tossed the bottle over her shoulder and walked back to the group.

"Well I got some good news and bad news. Good news, REPCONN did get stealth boys, bad news; they sent them back to the manufacture. Sorry" Tasha said shrugging her shoulders

The Nightkin was silent for a moment but then he roared and drew his super sledge from his back and was about to attack when he stopped

"Forgive me Antler, I lost my temper again. You are right; I should not blame them for this. Humans!" He said, "I will leave with my kin, may the darkness hide you always" And with that he walked away, They heard footsteps then none, as he disappeared holding Antler

After a few minutes of silence Tasha then said, "What a fucking weirdo"

Back with Ean he was on his feet looking around the complex, watching the ghouls working, some were typing on a terminal, others were working with beakers, and one was even playing with a paddleball toy which somehow survived many centuries of hell

"I see you are up and functioning" Ean heard the echoing voice of Jason behind him

"Yeah, I feel pretty refreshed right now" Ean said clenching his fists

"Would you be so kind as to activate the Geiger counter on your pip-boy" Jason said to Ean who did as he told, the counter was going wild

"Wow" Ean said surprised

"Since we had humans in here I controlled over my radiation burst, but when they left I stopped, ghouls are healed by radiation so my abilities helps improve the natural healing process" Jason explained

"Well that makes sense for me. Still…hey Jason ever meet a man in a trench coat and fedora?" Ean asked

"I cannot say that I have, but my followers sometime speak of a man who aids those in need, and then disappears as quickly as he came" Jason said

"I see" Ean said, "Could it really be him?" Ean thought

They heard a buzzer and then Jason spoke, "Someone please let our guests in"

"I do hope your friends were successful in the basement" Jason said

Ean's friends walked back in and Tasha gave Jason a thumbs up

"Mission accomplished, the Nightkin have left" Tasha said

"that is very pleasing to hear, now we can prepare for the journey, come let us go to the basement so that we may finish what we have started" Jason called out and everyone cheered and made their way out

"Follow me, I am still in need of your help" Jason said and the group followed him. While they were following the large parade of Ghouls Tasha turned to Ean and talked to him

"Feeling better?" Tasha asked

"Well I'm half ghoul so I get healed by radiation, not the worst thing to happen to me" Ean said

"What was the worst thing to happen to you?" Tasha asked

"…What happens in New Reno stays in New Reno" Ean said causing Tasha to laugh a bit

"I'll find out eventually" Tasha said chuckling

Cass rolled her eyes and Zero just chuckled himself as they made their way through an old tunnel and to what looked like a control base underground, Ean could see many tools scattered around and an access hatch, but what caught him and everyone's attention was the multiple rockets in another part of the area, which they could see through a window.

"Rockets" Ean said

"Correct" Jason said, "However we are still having trouble with them, please speak with Chris Haversam. He will explain what needs to be done"

"Got it" Ean said turning to leave but he bumped into a man in a scientist outfit who was looking at a clipboard, needless to say both fell to the ground and the man groaned and said in a very gravely voice "Watch it smooth skin"

Ean looked at the man, he was human. But his voice was ghoul like.

"Uh sorry, hey are you Chris?" Ean asked

"You got it, let me guess Jason told you to talk to me about the rockets, yeah we been having some problems. First off the thrust controllers are shot, but even if we had a new one, we still need some ignition fuel. Damn barrels here leaked and the stuff ain't useable. If you can find the agent it would be most helpful. Won't be too hard to find, it glows like Jason during the nighttime" Chris said chuckling a bit at his joke

"Glowing?" Ean asked, and then he went into his pack and pulled out the toy rocket

"Could this work?" Ean asked handing the toy to Chris who opened the top and looked it over

"Perfect, this is exactly what I need, but I'm gonna need more to be enough, find four more and we will be in business" Chris said screwing the top cone back on

"One more thing, why did you call me a smooth skin?" Ean asked

Chris glared at him

"Look at me, I'm a fucking ghoul, why else would I call you that?" Chris asked

"Look you're human, just like me, Tasha, Zero, and Cass." Ean said trying to reason with him

"Bullshit, ever since I left vault 34 I only met blind people who don't see me for who I am, thanks to that radiation I absorbed working on the generator, I lost my hair and my skin changed too, but no one cared back then. So shut up" Chris said, he was very angry towards Ean who sighed as Chris went to a nearby table of tools and began looking over some small bits of machinery

Ean walked to Jason and tapped him on the shoulder

"Yes Ean? What is it that you need?" He asked politely

"It's about Chris" Ean said

"Ah, yes. I know what you wish to know, he thinks he is one of us but he isn't, I can understand his desire to find his true home, and he found it with us. Don't think I hadn't tried to talk to him about it but he doesn't believe what anyone says. Still his skills had helped us get this far to our salvation so it is a shame he will not be joining us" Jason said

"Radiation?" Ean asked

"Correct, he would die horribly with the amount of radiation we will be experiencing once we reach our destination, in fact the radiation down near the rockets and equipment would be enough to kill him. Ean please try to tell him who is really is, and tell him I am sorry he cannot join us. He will be honored as a savior of our kind instead" Jason said

"I will" Ean said nodding his head; he had to help, after all Jason did help him when he needed.

Ean walked past Chris and took his group with him

"I think that ladder will take us to the surface" Cass said pointing at a nearby ladder, leading to what looked like a hatch

"Worth a shot" Ean said climbing the ladder, he opened the hatch and stuck his head out, he saw the building that was the REPCONN Test site.

"Yep, it's the way out" Ean said getting up, the rest of the group got back up and they made their way back to Novac, right now it was 2 in the afternoon and they quickly made it back to the small settlement

"Alright guys, I'm going to see if Cliff have any more rockets, and maybe the rocket thrusters we need" Ean said walking into the Dinosaur, he saw Cliff sitting on a chair reading an old book, he looked up and took notice of the Courier

"Howdy, what can I do for you?" Cliff asked setting the book down

"Got anymore rockets, I need four more" Ean said

"Four more? Well let me check the back I may have some left" Cliff said opening the door, Ean couldn't see the inside of the storage from his angle but Cliff did say, "I don't have many but I found the last four" He said, though from where he was, he must have had at least 200 rockets in crates and on the shelving

He shut the door and set the four rockets on the counter

"That will be 50 caps" He said

"Right" Ean said handing him the money and he took the rockets and put them in his pack, "Also do you happen to have a rocket thruster module?"

"Sorry I don't have one, but I suggest you head North, find Old Lady Gibson, she might have something like that" Cliff said

"Hey thanks" Ean said walking out

He went back to the waiting group

"I'm going to head north to find Old Lady Gibson, I'm only going to take ED-E, the rest of you get something to eat till I get back" Ean said

"Right, but be careful" Tasha said showing concern for him

"I will" Ean said nodding his head

"Come on ED-E" Ean said and the floating eyebot let out a few beeps and began to float behind Ean

Ean and the robot walked along the old deserted highway looking out for any sign of the old woman

"Man I can't believe I'm half ghoul…what's my dad gonna think, what's everyone else gonna think?" Ean said out loud, both to him and ED-E. ED-E of course was silent

Ean let out a sigh and sat down on a nearby rock and thought

"I know I'm human now, but someday…I'm not. Damn it what can I do?" Ean asked

"…maybe I should just end it" Ean said, he held Lucky in his hand and just looked at it, the memory of Benny shooting him in the end flashed in his mind and he glared at the gun, then he let out a shout.

Back in Novac Tasha and Zero were arm wrestling on a crate, a pile of caps and two bottles of Vodka were on the ground nearby

"Here we go" Cass said rolling her eyes as the two refused to budge

"I'm not gonna lose to a fucking Legion" Tasha groaned, but her efforts were for naught as Zero kept her from pinning his arm down

"Don't think I'm weak, I really have to wonder why you try to make yourself prouder like this; is pride really that important to you?" Zero asked

"It is" Tasha said glaring at him, she thought for a moment then smirked, she went to her side with her free arm and drew her sidearm, then fired it right past Zero's head, he stopped for a moment but it was enough for Tasha to pin him

"Hey you cheated" Cass said

"Sometimes you have to cheat to win" Tasha said smiling, she grabbed the caps and alcohol and went off to her room

"That really surprised you?" Cass asked Zero

"Not really, in fact I was planning to do the same" Zero replied and Cass just let out a groan

"Ok so I'll pay you 250 caps for the thrust module"

Ean had found Gibson's shack and he was trying to barter with her for the important parts

"I don't know these is pretty valuable machinery" she said, she petted one of her many dogs that were around the area

"Well how many buyers do you get for it on a daily basis?" Ean asked

Gibson just paused and then laughed

"I suppose your right, I was beginning to doubt that I would find a buyer, here" She said handing him the module which he put into his pack, he then handed her the caps

"Take care" She said

"I will" Ean said putting the pack on his shoulder and walking away

"Now to get back and make sure those ghouls go to the promise land…you know even if they don't make it, I'm sure it would be a wild ride. Going in a rocket, must be pretty fun at least." Ean said to ED-E

"You know, I like talking to you, you don't interrupt me" Ean said, ED-E was of course silent

"Thinking about it, sure I'm sub-human but hey I can survive radiation, so that means I'm better than most people. I guess that's a plus, and I heard that ghouls live a very long time, so I suppose I could look forward to that, yeah it can't be that bad" Ean said and ED-E was still silent as they continued back to Novac

Both returned to Novac to see Cass and Zero talking to each other while standing against the Dinosaur's leg.

"Hey I got the module, where's Tasha?" Ean asked

"In her room, I'll get her" Cass said walking up to the hotel rooms

"Het Tasha, Ean's back, come on we got to head back" She said opening the door, she saw Tasha cleaning her guns

"Ah good" Tasha said setting down the hunting rifle; she opted to leave it behind so she could continue cleaning it later. She set her side arm at her side and cracked her back. And with that they went back to the group

"Come on guys, we got to give this to them" Ean said holding up the small module

"Hard to believe this little thing is needed for flight" Cass said looking at it

"Hey in a gun, all parts are needed, even a small piece missing could render it useless" Tasha said

"Agreed" Zero said nodding his head

"Ok let's go" Ean said leading the group back to the Test Site

They went back into the underground part and met up with Chris

Ean opened up his pack and handed him the part

"Nice going smooth skin, you got all the parts I need. Now then I just need to give them to the ghouls so they can install them on the site" Chris said but Ean stopped him

"Chris, why won't they let you go to the site?" Ean asked

"Because I'm needed up here, though I admit I would be more useful down there" Chris said

"No, they keep you up here because the radiation will kill you down there" Ean said

"For the last time I'm not a hu-"But Ean grabbed him by the arm and held it up to his face

"Look at yourself, you are human like me. Jason told me that you are delusional, and tried to tell you the truth." Ean said trying to reason with him

Chris looked at his arm for a moment and sighed

"So it is true…that fucking ghoul I bet he laughed at me, and all this time I could easily sabotage the rocket, yeah that be funny, see them crash and burn" Chris said but before Ean could say anything Tasha slapped him across the face knocking him to the ground

"You fucking asshole, listen to yourself. Jason took you in as one of his own, he cared for you when no one would, and this is how you repay him? He is going to honor you as a savior as his kind, and…and…" Tasha just glared at him ready to punch him but Ean helped Chris up

"She is right, Chris if you want a home, go to Novac, the people there could always use help." Ean said

Chris smiled and nodded his head

"Alright, that's what I'm gonna do. But first" He said walking to an intercom

"Hey Jason, they brought the stuff we need, send someone to get it and install it" He said through the box

"Thank you brother Chris, do stay safe once we are gone. " Jason said through the intercom

"Alright, just head up, we should be ready in about 15 minutes, be prepared for the show of a lifetime, it's about time we light this candle" Chris said cheerfully

"Alright" Ean said smiling, the group left him alone and went through the facility and back to the upper level, they found the observation room where they got a great view of the setting sun.

"Wow, can't believe we are really going to see this" Tasha said sitting on a nearby chair

"I know, hey what's that?" Ean asked pointing to a terminal system

"Don't know, let me check" Tasha said typing on it

"Well this is interesting, if I tinker with this a bit, I can alter the course of the rockets so they are more likely to hit their target" Tasha said

"Do it" Ean said

Way ahead of you" Tasha said typing; her fingers were almost a blur as she worked the system

"Alright done, now let's sit back and watch the fireworks" Tasha said and as if right on queue the building ahead of them opened up the top revealing three rockets, poised to the sky. Then on the com units music began to play, an old song that seemed to prepare them for battle. Ride of the Valkyries that it was and it was the perfect tune to be in the background as the first rocket went off. The second one flew right above the observation room nearly hitting them while the third went in the direction of the first rocket.

The music kept playing as the sun began to set

"God speed Jason, god speed" Ean said quietly

"Come on let's get back to Novac, we got to let Manny know that the ghouls won't be a problem anymore" Tasha said smiling, a lot had happened in one day, but this would only be a small chapter compared to some of the things they would be involved with in the future.


	10. One for my Baby Part 1

AN: Forgive me for the lack of updates, got work, college and playing video games. But hey at least I'm trying. Enjoy.

The sun had just set as the group returned to Novac, they could see some people heading back to their homes that were behind the hotel, getting ready for the next day of work when they noticed a different person, like Manny and Tasha, he wore a Red Beret, he had sunglasses on hiding his eyes, and at his side was a machete and on his back a scoped hunting rifle.

"Hey, is that…? No it couldn't be" Tasha said running over towards the man who was walking to the Dinosaur

"Boone, is that you?" Tasha asked, the man stopped for a moment and said without turning around

"I suggest you leave, I don't feel like meeting with other NCR" He said

"Boone it's been years, talk to me" Tasha said, "We were in the same squad together an-"before she could finish the man turned around and slammed Tasha in the gut with the butt of his rifle

"Never talk about that again, or so help me I will shoot you" He said, his tone dark, Tasha could barely tell through the sunglasses but he was giving her a look that he wasn't joking

He turned to walk away but Ean called out

"Hey, don't hurt my friend" He said, Ean walked over to him and grabbed him by his shoulder

"I'm telling you to stop" Ean said but Boone as it were grabbed Ean's hand and did an over the shoulder throw slamming him to the hard ground. All Ean could do was groan from the impact.

"Leave me alone, I'm not one to talk right now" Boone said continuing walking off but then Zero spoke up

"You know, at least my old comrades looked out for each other, no wonder the legion hates people like you" Zero said but he instantly regretted those words with Boone turning around and removing his sunglasses, his eyes were in a scowl and he looked over Zero

"You fucking asshole, you have the balls to come here, and insult me and the NCR" He said drawing the machete

"I will fucking gut you" He said running towards Zero with the intent to do just that but Tasha had grabbed him and slammed him down

"Calm down Boone, this one is on our side. I know it's hard to believe but it's true" Tasha said and Boone continued scowling at Zero

Zero sighed and removed his glove, in the nearby lights of the hotel Boone could see the scarring of Zero's punishment.

"You were crucified?" Boone asked his tone much calmer.

"Yeah, I have no intention of returning to the Legion, but I also have no intention of joining NCR. My loyalty is to Ean and his friends." Zero said

"Alright, get off of me" Boone said to Tasha who did as she was told. Boone got up and dusted himself off

"Alright, I'll trust you, for now." Boone said, he turned to leave but Tasha grabbed him by the shoulder

"Come on sit and talk, it's been years since we met" Tasha said to the First Recon

Boone sighed and sat down on a nearby stool

"Alright, I suppose I should at least talk to a former team member, any idea what happened to James, and Maria?" Boone asked Tasha

"Died, both of them got taken out by some smart fiends" Tasha said sitting on another bench

"Good snipers too, a damn shame" Boone said sighing" I assume you met Manny right?" Boone asked

"Yeah" Tasha said, "tell me what happened after we split up? Ever marry that girl you were in love with?" She asked and Boone sighed again

"She died" Boone said

"I'm sorry to hear about that, what happened?" Tasha asked

"…I don't want to talk about it right now." Boone said waving his hand in front of him

"Ok what's going on?" Ean asked finally, Cass remained silent and continued listening

"…Boone you want to tell the incident?" Tasha asked

Boone looked at Tasha and then nodded his head

"Ever heard of the Bittersprings Incident?" Boone asked

"I haven't" Ean said

"I've heard _of_ it" Zero said nodding his head

"Not something I'm familiar with" Cass said.

Boone took a deep breath before continuing

"It was an incident that cost the lives of many innocent Great Khans" Boone said

Everyone was silent but then Tasha spoke up

"Our squad was sent in to help with the threat of Great Khans against the NCR. Me, Boone, Manny, and two others. It was going to be a simple mission, hold a perimeter around the encampment, we wanted the Great Khans to surrender to us rather than create unneeded bloodshed." Tasha said

"It was…but then we got a new order" Boone said

Ean was silent and deep in thought as the story was told.

[Flash Back]

It shows a young group of NCR First Recon, a young woman with curves that could make any man do what she says. Her short hair was blue and she was cleaning her hunting rifle. This was Tasha. She was reading a book entitled, "The Wasteland Survival Guide"

"I swear that Bren guy must have been through hell helping making this book" Tasha said licking her fingers and turning a page

Next to her was a young man, he wore sunglasses and his beret was removed to show his shaved head. He turned to her and smiled

"So Tasha, ready to win this battle?" He asked his tone cheerful and young. Tasha marked her place and shut the book, then turning towards the man.

"You know it, Boone you are getting married after this right?" Tasha asked the young man who was revealed to be Boone.

"Yeah, I'm even got the ring for her, cost a lot of money but it's worth it for her" Boone said proudly

"You always were such a romantic" Tasha said giggling

"Hey guys, we are getting a new order. They want us three to head to the east hills, scout ahead" They heard the voice of a young man with a slight accent. His skin was much darker and he had a forming mustache

"Alright Manny, but what about James and Maria?" Tasha asked

"They are taking the West side to support the troops, we got a small battalion to watch over on the east" Manny said

"Ok got it" Tasha said lock and loading her rifle. Boone grabbed his sniper rifle, but instead of a normal black one, it seemed to have a desert camouflage on it.

"Let's lock and load" Boone said pulling the bolt action back, he was ready to take out any Khans

"You ready for this?" Tasha asked Manny, well knowing of his heritage

Manny shook his head

"My brothers refused to cooperate with NCR, we have no choice. I hope we don't have to hurt them but if it comes to that I will do my duty as a soldier" Manny said in a dark tone and Tasha held his shoulder and smiled

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen" Tasha said and with that Manny smiled

The trio made their way to the position; it was near the rear where one of the exits out of the camp could be seen.

Boone and Tasha were looking through the site of their respective rifles while Manny stood watch with his binoculars, ready to give them the signal if any soldiers come out to fight back

Behind them were a small battalion of soldiers

"So what are the orders again?" Tasha asked, it was five in the morning, no one had come out to face them

"We shoot on sight; any Khan who comes out must be shot." Manny replied after looking at a sheet of paper with the orders, the orders on the sheet were 66, before that was 62 which was just to keep watch.

"Hey hold up" Boone said holding his arm up, "I think I see something" Boone said, Manny went to his binoculars, and then gasped

"We have a small group of people" Manny said, the soldiers behind them could be heard lock and loading their arms

"Armed?" Tasha asked

Manny shook his head

"No, I see children and elderly, they must be trying to evacuate them" Manny said

Before Tasha and Boone could say anything, a gun shot went off and a scream from a child could be heard, "MOMMY!"

Tasha turned her head to an NCR Soldier with a hunting rifle who had fired the shot

"What the fuck did you do!" Tasha cried out

"Orders are orders, shoot on sight" The man said glaring at Tasha who gripped her rifle, she shook and then she heard more shots, and then a shot beside her, She saw Boone's sniper rifle barrel emit a small plume of smoke and the man behind the trigger look like he was going to burst into tear, but Tasha knew orders were orders. She took aim on a small child who held a raggedy bear in his hands as he looked at the bodies around him

"I'm sorry"

A shot was heard and the flashback shattered

Boone looked at Ean and the group

"So it wasn't soldiers, but elderly and children?" Ean asked after the brief moment of silence

Boone silently nodded his head

"We had strict orders…we had to follow them. I left the battlefield that night with Tasha and Manny then we went our separate ways" Boone said

"I left to go drinking and do some mercenary work." Tasha said shaking her head; the memories had her sweating a cold sweat as the sounds of the child crying for his mother still echoed in her mind

"Went home, back to my wife and we moved near here. I we were going to have a child as well but then…" Boone clutched his fist and then glared at Zero and then snarled

"Legion bastards took her" He snarled, his eyes even behind the sunglasses were full of fire and rage

Zero sighed

"I'm sorry for your loss…" was all he could muster

"What do you mean took her?" Ean asked

"I don't know how, but they knew where our home was and knew when I come here to do my night watches for the community here, but when I came home she was gone" Boone said

[Flashback]

"I followed their tracks" Boone narrated as it shown the now older Boone running, on his back was his sniper rifle and he made it to some rocks

"I tracked them to their camp, where they keep their slaves, I knew she would be there if they took her" Boone narrated

The scene moved to Boone looking down at the encampment near the river through the sniper scope. He had set up a small camp

"I watched for two days at my makeshift camp on the hill, planning how to take her back. I saw her suffering at the hands of those bastards and I felt so helpless not being able to help her from where I saw" Boone narrated and then the scene moved to an early morning

"But then a saw a man point her out, he was a buyer. I had no way to save her, so I did the only thing I could do to help her" Boone narrate, the scene shows view of the sniper scope zoomed in on the young yet pregnant woman and then her head exploding at the sound of the gun shot

"I saved her from a life of slavery, but with that moment I left my sniper and my past behind." Boone said putting the scene back to the normal area

"I'm sorry for your loss" Tasha said holding Boone closely and then she let go

"I returned her and got a room, Manny came her looking for work and we continued protecting this small town from Legion…but I'm still wondering. Someone here knew about where I lived. I know someone her betrayed me" Boone said, his fists clenched and his clutched his head, angry

"Calm down Boone, look, I'm willing to help you find who betrayed you. But what will you do if we do find them" Ean asked

Boone remained silent and finally uttered

"Give them the same fate as my beloved"

Ean was silent but said, "Very well then" He got up and thought

"So how will you do it when we find out who it is" Ean asked

Boone got up and handed him his Beret

"Find the person, get them in front of the dinosaur during my shift then put on my hat. I'll take care of the rest" Boone said moving to the dinosaur, he turned to the group and said, "Thanks"


	11. One for my Baby Part 2

AN: I am so sorry for the lack of an Update. I've had College, work, other games, and just lack of motivation to write. But no, I will not let this fanfiction die like most of my others; I will see it to the end.

Ean was in thought, he had to figure out who sold out the sniper Boones wife.

He felt like he was in thought for at least a month, maybe more but it had only be a few minutes

"Boone?" He asked, "Do you know anyone in this town who you suspect could be the culprit"

Boone took a moment to think, the sun was beginning to rise in the distance

"Well to be honest I don't know who would, I do know a few people who seem a bit off to me." Boone explained after his brief pause to think.

"I do know of the crazy "No Bark" Noonan as he is called, he might have something to do with this. Mann-"He was cut off by Tasha

"No, wouldn't sell you out, he is our friend." Tasha said quickly, she didn't want to believe that Manny would ever sell out any of them

"…was our friend. " Boone said continuing, "Perhaps the old woman Daisy Whiteman, I don't know thing about her past other than her saying she was a pilot, a pilot of what I don't for the life of me know" He said shaking his head

"Those three are my biggest suspects" He said to Ean

Ean nodded his head

"Alright, I'll talk to them, see if I can learn anything, and come night fall, I'll bring whoever sold your wife out to the front of the Dinosaur Statue" Ean said to Boone who let out a small and short smile

"Thanks, I need this closure, now if you excuse me I need some sleep" Boone said yawning and stretching his arm, he walked off to the motel and to his room locking the door behind him.

"I'm going to have to agree with Boone on this one, I could use some sleep myself" Tasha said yawning a bit herself

"Alright, let's go get some shuteye, and then we can investigate" Ean told the group who decided it would be best

During his sleep, Ean had a strange dream.

He looked around, he was back in the Shark Club Casino, the sound of gamblers crying out for their wins and losses, the slot machine's whirling and the sound of coins clattering on the metal when they let out the winnings filled the air.

"Not again" Ean groaned clutching his forehead

"Get you a drink?"

Ean turned to see an old man in a blue robe looking at him from behind the bar's counter, everything around them seemed silent, still, deathly quiet.

"Err some Nuka Cola would be nice" Ean said not quite knowing what to say as he approached the counter and took a seat on the old barstool.

The old man smirked and set on the table a small whisky, on it was a label saying, "Sierra Madre's best"

"The heck? I asked for a Nuka Cola" Ean said confused, the man was silent as he poured the drink into a shot glass, instead of the alcohol pouring out a strange green slime seemed to ooze out and fill the glass, and soon poured down the counter to the floor

Ean began to move back but then notice his hand began to melt in front of him, turning into a red mist as the liquid flesh hit the floor, and then he screamed.

"Ean you ok?"

Ean looked around, he was in the motel room, Zero was next to his already awake and in his normal gear

"I just had the second strangest dream ever" Ean groaned clutching his forehead, what did the dream mean.

"You ok?" Zero asked

"I'm fine, don't worry" Ean said getting up from the bed, he checked his Pip-Boy; it was 10:34, not a bad time to get up and start the day.

Ean got dressed into the Armored Vault 13 suit, over it the old duster. At his side the .357 Lucky. Other side, the 10mm pistol. He was set.

"Here" Zero said handing Ean a half box of Frosted Cover Sugar Bombs

"Came with the room, I had some already" He said and Ean began to use his hands to pick up the chocolate cereal and eat it

"always did love this stuff growing up" Ean said after 10 minutes of eating, he looked down at the box and sighed, "You know they promise a Captain Cosmo decoder ring in every box, but never put one in." He said grimly as he tossed the empty box into a nearby trash bin

"Come on, let's see if the girls are up" Ean said

"With your scream earlier I bet they are up" Zero said smirking and Ean just shook his head chuckling. ED-E was of course silent save for the sound of the device that allowed it to float.

"Come on" Ean said leading them outside where they saw Cass and Tasha already up and talking to a trio of travelers, A ghoul with a scoped hunting rifle, a woman with what Ean recognized but couldn't use a Laser Rifle, and a slightly chubby man in an armored Vault 10 suit who was sipping a bottle Nuka Cola

"…and so then I punched the merchant" The woman said finishing the story to the two ladies, her laser rifle held behind her head

"Smoothskin had it coming" The ghoul said spitting onto the ground

"I still think you didn't need to do that" The man in the vault 10 suit said

"Eh what's you gonna do when the merchant acts like a moron to the customer, no offense Cass" Tasha said

"None taken, all business deals should be done seriously, never know who you might piss off on the roads, take care you three" Cass said as the trio walked out of the small enclosure within the town

"Oh hey good morning Ean, was that you who screamed?" Tasha asked

Ean rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, sorry bout that"

"We all have our nightmares, trust me on this one" Tasha said giving Ean and kind smile

"Thanks" Ean said causing Tasha to blush for a brief moment

"Come on lets go see if Cliff has anything new to sell before we ask about Boone's wife" Tasha said after shaking her head a bit

Ean, Tasha, and Cass walked into the Souvenir shop where they saw Cliff reading an old book

"Morning" He said putting down the book

"Got anything new in?" Tasha asked

"Well I do have one new thing" Cliff said reaching behind the counter and pulling up a wide brimmed hat. It looked worn and looked like it seen a lot.

"Got this from some travelers earlier, no idea who is belonged to on the road, or what this name means" Cliff explained turning the hat over, under the hat, sewn on the brim was the word Tenkage

"Ten-cage? What kind of name is that?" Ean asked

"No idea, but I'll sell it to you for 30 caps" Cliff said

"Deal" Ean said putting the money on the table and replacing the cowboy hat with the now large wide brimmed hat, making him look less like a sheriff and more like a bounty hunter.

"Not a bad look" Cass said nodding her head with approval

"Thanks" Ean said stepping out; he looked around the place and then turned to his group

"Alright, here is what I'm going to do, I will find this No-Bark Nooman-"

"Noonan" Zero said correcting him

"Noonan, thanks, and then I want Cass and Zero to talk to Daisy, and Tasha to talk to Manny, see if we can't get any information about Boones wife" Ean said

"Got it" Zero

"Understood" Tasha sand Cass said in union

"Ok we will meet back here in a few hours" Ean said walking off to find Noonan

After asking a few of the locals he found the small shack where Noonan was suppose live in, and then he noticed a dirty man behind the shack rooting through garbage

"Noonan?" Ean asked confused

The man's head shot up and he turned towards Ean and quickly said, "Who sent you, was it the molerats…or the ants?" He asked

"Uh no one" Ean said feeling more and more uncomfortable with the man.

"You sure, maybe it was the ghouls. They know things, like how our world is really a computer simulation." Noonan said, he was obviously crazy, whether or not it was natural or by some drug has yet to be seen.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to ask a few questions" Ean said to Noonan, hoping to calm him down

"…ok, but as long as you aren't friends with the Darkspawn, crafty monsters" Noonan said looking around like someone was listening in on their conversation

"I just want some information on Boone's late wife" Ean said getting straight to the point

"His wife, oh nice lady, she gives me snack cakes, that was before she was taken." Noonan said smiling; he remembered the kindness and the prewar junk food

"Good you know her, tell me do you remember anything about her from the night of her disappearance?" Bren asked

"I remember her talking to me, and the motel lady, they didn't like each other, motel lady said she insulted her rooms for being too small for a new child" Noonan said, "Of course they are too small, gnomes made these rooms you know, they have to be small, or else the ghouls get inside"

"That…that doesn't make any sense" Ean said regretting being the one to talk to him

"It does once you think about it. Nice lady was taken by the molerat men, wanted her to make wigs for their bald heads." Noonan said sounding more and more crazy

Ean had enough of this

"Listen, thanks for the help…er be safe" Ean said rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what to say to him

"Take care, and don't listen to the Darkspawn's lies, they will steal your left shoe" Noonan warned Ean as he walked off

"Er right" Ean said nervously waving goodbye as he went back into the Novac square to meet with the others.

Over with Cass and Zero, they were talking an old Woman in a yellow prewar dress

"So what do you need kids?" She asked, she was sitting on a small rocking chair on the upper level of the motel.

"We just want some information on Boone's late wife" Cass said

"Ah Carla, good woman, but please why don't you sit and chat with an old woman, not many young people talk to me" She said

"I'm sure you have many stories" Zero said, "So tell us a bit about yourself"

"Well I was a pilot before I moved here" Daisy said

"Pilot?" Cass asked

"Flew Vertibirds in the Enclave, well before they broke apart" Daisy said

"Wait, you are a former Enclave?" Zero asked

"Well aren't you a Legion member?" Daisy asked pointing at the leather armor

"…touché" Zero said shaking his head knowing he lost that argument

"Moving along, anything on Carla?" Cass asked

"Well the night she disappeared, I recalled her meeting Miss Crawford, as well as give No-Bark Noonan some snacks like she usually did. I also recall her getting a note from Manny before she went back home" Daisy explained, trying to remember the details

"Home?" Cass asked

"Boone and Carla had a small shack further out" Daisy explained, "I don't know what happened after I saw her walk home"

"Well thanks anyway" Cass said

"Yeah, thanks for the information, hopefully it's what we need" Zero said as they went back to the motel room

Over with Tasha and Manny he was sitting up in the dinosaur's mouth checking the landscape for any threats.

"…look I know why you are asking me the questions" Manny said to Tasha who was behind him, "But I didn't kill Boone's wife…" He said shaking his head

"Alright you got me, but I have to know the truth, I want to help our friend" Tasha said leaning against the door

"I was on a scouting mission away from the town, I just came back when I saw Carla coming out of the motel lobby. I went to bed and that's it" He said looking ahead, he noticed something and took a shot

"Damn mole rats…"He muttered reloading another bullet

"Poor Boone…the guy just wasn't the same…I just wished I could do something to help him, comfort him…fill the space of Carla…." He said but then Tasha held his shoulder

"You loved him?" Tasha asked softly

"….yeah, to be honest I was sorta glad to see Carla gone, but it wasn't right for her to be taken." He said in a sad tone, a couple of tears rolled down his face

"Boone deserved better, he had a kind wife, and a child on the way. Friends and everything….but then someone stabbed him in the back…find whoever did it for me…and don't tell Boone about me…I rather he not know" Manny said and Tasha smiled and nodded her head

"Don't worry, I won't. Love finds a way in any form out in the wasteland" She said looking across the plains, the sun was beginning to set out in the distance, wouldn't be long before nightfall.

Back in the Motel Room, Ean was talking to the group, Zero was writing down the information they all found.

"…and so that's what I learned" Tasha finished explaining what she learned, taking care to not mention Manny's love interest, "So I doubt Manny did it" She said

"Daisy is clean, despite being former Enclave" Cass said

"And Noonan is also clean…despite being crazier than a jet junkie" Ean said clutching his forehead

"I got nothing" He said throwing his hands up and laying on the bed

"…I think I got a suspect" Zero said after he got done writing in his notebook

"What?" Tasha asked

"Give me 10 minutes" Zero said walking out, leaving the group confused.

Zero came back holding some sheets of paper

"I confirmed my suspicions" Zero said handing Ean the sheets of paper

"What does it say?" Cass asked

Ean took a moment to read the paper and then said, "It's a Bill of sale…and now I know who did it" Ean said

Hours passed and Ean walked out of his room, the red beret in his pocket and he knew Boone was on his shift

He noticed the old woman Crawford walking out of the motel lobby when Ean said

"Hey, could you come here, I want to show you something" He said

She looked at him wondering what he meant

"Come on, I noticed something weird at the dinosaur" He said, "something that will blow your mind" Ean added and Crawford shrugged her shoulders and followed him to a small patch of rocks that was in the line of sight of the mouth

"What is it, I need some sleep" Crawford said obviously annoyed by this

"Hold on, just look at the teeth" Ean said pointing towards the mouth, Crawford looked at it confused and Ean took off his hat and replaced it with the beret

"I don't see any…thing…."Crawford saw Ean step back and then she turned towards the mouth her eyes widened in shock and horror as the sniper bullet got her in the face, her body fell back limp and her head bounced once against the rocks, the face stuck in the pose of horror.

Ean pulled out the pieces of paper and reread the text

"_We, the representatives of the Consul Officiorum, have this day bargained and purchased from Jeannie May Crawford of the township of Novac the exclusive rights to ownership and sale of the slave Carla Boone for the sum of one thousand bottle caps, and those of her unborn child for the sum of five hundred bottle caps, the receipt whereof is hereby acknowledged. We warrant the slave and her young to be sound, healthy, and slaves for life. We covenant with the said, Jeannie May Crawford, that we have full power to bargain and sell said slave and her offspring. Payment of an additional five hundred bottle caps will be due pending successful maturation of the fetus, the claim to which shall be guaranteed by possession of this document._

M. Scribonius Libo Drusus et al.  
Administrators of M. Licinius Crassus, Consul Officiorum ab Famulatus"

Ean walked back up to the Dinosaur's mouth where he saw Boone looked at him, the rifle at his side

"So it's over, how did you know?" He asked

Ean gave back his beret and passed him the papers

"I checked with the suspects and we couldn't figure anything out, until Zero went into her office and went into her safe. He had a feeling that she was behind it, and that the slave papers would still be on her" Ean explained as Boone looked at the papers and then tore them to shreds

"So she was behind it…"He said looking down at the corpse

"What will you do now?" Ean asked

Boone shook his head

"I don't know, I've been planning my revenge for years…and now…I feel empty" Boone said sighing and sitting back down on the chair

"Come with me and my group. Someone of your skills would be helpful to me. Your wife wouldn't want you moping like this" Ean said and then Boone shot up and grabbed him, slamming him against the wall

"Do not mention Carla to me, you didn't know her" He seethed

"I know I didn't, but what would she say to you now?" Ean asked and Boone let go

"…she would say to get up….and move on…" Boone said softly, he turned to face the mouth of the dinosaur and looked ahead

"…alright, I'll come with you, I rather not work with Zero but I guess I owe him a little, any other Legion and I will kill them. And I will kill you if I find out you will work with Caesar. He said in a serious tone.

"Thanks, we will leave at noon tomorrow" Ean said opening the door to leave. He shut it behind him and went back to his motel

Boone looked out into the distance and up to the stars and said, "Carla…rest in peace…."


	12. Back on the Highway to Hell

Ean awoke the next morning, he had a strange dream the night before, he was riding on a large molerat with Tasha behind him in what looked like a leather bikini…

"No more Nuka Cola before bed" He muttered getting up and going to the bathroom.

When he finished he noticed Zero was awake and sharpening his machete

"Just woke up?" Ean asked taking a bite out of an apple

"Yes" Zero said looking over the blade and nodded his head with approval

"We headin out?" Zero asked

"Yeah, I want to head out and reach the small trading post before it gets dark" Ean said, he had checked the map the night before and decided to take a rest stop at the trading post before making it to Boulder City to find the Great Khans that was with Benny.

"Come on, let's see if the girls were awake" Ean said, given that it was 9 in the morning, he wouldn't be surprised to see them up

Zero, Ean, and ED-E got out of the room to see Cass and Tasha arm wrestling on a box and Tasha just slammed Cass's arm down and laughed

"Not bad, oh hey guys" Tasha said noticing the boys

"Time to head out, Boone up yet?" Ean asked

"I am"

They turned to see Boone walking from the old gas station across from them carrying a backpack

"Just buying some medical supplies and extra food for the trip" He said

"Good thinking" Ean said

"Let's go" Cass said cracking her neck and cocking the shotgun

"Yeah" Tasha said as Ean lead them out of Novac

They walked along the old highway, looking out in the distance, the sun was bright up and not a cloud in the sky. It was peaceful.

They walked over a hill and Ean was impressed by the vastness of the dried up lake

"Impressive isn't it" Tasha said

"Yeah but don't go in it, fire ants love living there" Boone said warning them of the danger

"Fire ants let's see…" Zero said opening the note book, he turned towards a page and Ean turned around and got a quick glimpse of a page that was slightly burnt

The page had a very nice drawing of parts of the fire ant, but the only words were, "Breaths fire, get the fuck away from it"

"Yeah gonna need more information on this one" He muttered shutting the note book.

"So how far till the rest stop?" Tasha asked Cass who had the map

"Well given the rate we are going, and if no one attacks us, about an hour " Cass said looking over the map

"Well that's not too bad" Ean said but then they noticed something that made him stop, he saw a large super mutant wearing what he thought looked like purple metal plates on his arms and legs being chased by a molerat, the weird duo ran over a nearby hill and everyone rubbed their eyes in confusion

"…did you see what I just saw?" Ean asked confused

"If you saw a large super mutant being chased by a molerat, then yes" Cass said looking at her bottle of whisky and tossing it over her shoulder. Tasha did the same with her vodka, Zero and Boone their water bottles, and Ean tossed his Nuka Cola.

"The wasteland can get wild sometimes…but I suppose it makes the trip more interesting" Cass said as they continued further.

They walked past the decaying body of a Brahmin who was being picked at by fire ants. When they heard the sound of a guitar.

"Hear that?" Tasha asked listening to the guitar sounds in the air.

They walked further until they made it to a large sign and they saw a man in an old duster and hat playing the guitar, the music was nostalgic, almost sad in its tone. His eyes were closed deep in thought as each string was plucked. He didn't seem to notice the group walking towards him and listening.

When he finished he looked up saying, "Spare a cap for a hungry traveler?" He asked

Ean tossed a couple of caps into the open guitar case and the man smiled. "I'm just a lonesome drifter, nothing more, nothing less" He said taking the caps and putting them into a small pouch.

"That's a nice guitar you have there" Ean said smiled back looking at the fine instrument.

"Thanks. Had it in my family for as long as I can remember." He said putting the guitar back in its case.

Tasha looked at the man's side and noticed an interesting weapon

"That's a nice looking magnum you got there" Tasha said pointing at it

The man pulled it up, it was a well-made .44 Magnum, it seemed much shinier then a normal wasteland weapon. But something about it seemed to give out a glow, like an aura of power or something similar.

"This belonged to my father, a strange fellow. Always traveling" He said, "Never really knew him" The man said sighing. "Listen, I'm sure you people are very busy and want to go on your way, if you are ever in the area and want a song, just stop on by" He said smiling

"Thanks" Ean said leading the group further along the old highway when they came across a settlement, it was a basic kind using the old highway bridge and both Tasha and Cass smiling, Tasha said, "Finally we can get a nice hot meal rather than cold cereal" while Cass said, "And some alcohol to boot"

Zero just chuckled as they all walked up and we met by an NCR soldier, "Halt, what is that Legion doing here?" He asked pointing his rifle at Zero

"Long story short he is former legion" Ean quickly explained

The man thought for a moment and then said, "Alright, but if you cause any trouble, I will shoot" He said walking off to patrol.

"Every time I go to an NCR outpost" Zero muttered as he sat down at an old picnic bench with ED-E floating beside him.

Cass and Tasha went over to the food shop to find something hot to eat and something with a lot of alcohol to drink leaving Boone to go to the weapon shop and see if he could find more bullets for his rifle.

Ean looked around trying to find something to do at the trading outpost when he noticed something. A drunkard was hitting on a woman in a brown hooded robe and the man said in a slurred tongue, "hey why don't you and me go back to my bed"

The women just shook her head and said, "Look I know you are drunk, and can't think straight. So you aren't going to get a woman that way. Also I don't swing that way either" She added, the man couldn't seem to comprehend what she said to him and tried to touch her breasts when she pulled off an amazing move. She grabbed the man's arm twisted herself around and then did an over the shoulder slam, sending the drunk right to the ground. She cracked her neck smiling. "Next time stick to girls who don't know hand to hand combat" She said and she noticed an impressed Ean

"Enjoy the show traveler?" She asked

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ean asked surprised

"Oh you know, I pick things up. Tell me ever heard of the brotherhood of steel?" She asked quickly changing the subject

"Well to be honest I don't know much about them, my father said that in the Capital Wasteland where he lived the brotherhood were heroes to the people" Ean explained

"Heroes huh, sounds like good people" She said, "Where you going?" She asked

"I'm heading to New Vegas, trying to find someone and take back what belongs to me" Ean explained a little confused as to why she was asking so many questions

"New Vegas, the lights, the sounds, the many prostitutes on every corner. Think you have room for one more in your group?" She asked

"Huh?" Ean asked taken by surprise by the sudden request

"I'm asking do you want me to join your group. I won't take up too much room, I can cook, and I'm good with machinery as well…oh and I like to punch stuff" She added holding up her right fist which was covered in a machine, the power fist as it was called.

"Well I suppose, miss er…" Ean said extending his hand

"Veronica" She said using her left hand to shake Ean's

"I'm Ean" He said, but then she sighed

"Look let me be honest with you, I'm from the brotherhood of steel, that's why I asked what you thought of them. If you were a threat to the brotherhood, I would have to kill you" She said chuckling

Ean was nervous but he regained composure and said, "Hey you want weird, I'm part ghoul, I have a floating eye bot, a former legion, a caravan owner, and two NCR in my group. Trust me when I say I don't think any less of you. But please, next time you have a secret like this, just let me know" He said rubbing the back of his head

"That I can do. Also thanks for taking a chance on a naive young girl from California with stars in her eyes and a pneumatic gauntlet on her hand." She said smiling at Bren but then she shook her head as if she realized something, "Wait half ghoul?"

"It's a long story" Ean said and Veronica said, "Eh I can wait to hear the story, but could you do me a favor, you already know I'm brotherhood, but I'm also a scribe. That means I look for and try to figure out new technology for my brotherhood chapter. I found out there is a nearby vault, and I could use some help checking it out. See if there is something useful" She said

Ean thought for a moment and said, "Well I suppose I could help you out with that, I mean you already know where it is and it shouldn't be too hard to explore it" Ean said

"Thanks" Veronica said giving him a big hug which made Ean blush. Tasha noticed them and glared at Veronica but she put on a smile and said, "Hey guys, Ean whose your new friend?" She asked in a tone that seem very dark in nature

"Oh I'm Veronica, I'm part of the group" She said in a naïve sort of tone as she extended her left hand to Tasha

"Tasha" Tasha said not shaking the new member's hand

"Judging by your outfit, you're NCR, I'm brotherhood" She said

Tasha cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Seriously, right out in the open you say that?" She asked

"Why not, better than to have a relationship based on lies" She said and Tasha face palmed

"You do realize that NCR is hunting for the Brotherhood of Steel's bunker, so they could destroy them, right?" She asked

"Yeah but I trust you, and besides, even if you sold me out to the NCR, I would just take the pill I carry on me to kill myself before I talk" Veronica replied smiling

"…you really had this planned out didn't you?" Ean asked

"Yeah I try to keep plenty of backup plans, be it NCR takes over, Legion takes over, or hell, even if ghouls rise up out of the ground hunting for brains" Veronica said causing both Ean and Tasha to think up the picture screw + ball

"Err right, how about we introduce you to the rest of the group" Ean said breaking the awkward silence

After about 10 minutes of bringing everyone up to speed and introducing Veronica they were planning on what to do with her job to explore the nearby Vault.

"…alright so me, Veronica, and Zero are going to explore the vault, the rest of you wait here for the rest of us" Ean explained

Everyone murmured in agreement as the trio went back into the dry plains.

The group was walking for about 10 minutes when they arrived at the wooden door and gateway leading into the mountain

"Alright, this is as far as I went, I didn't go into the Vault cause I had no idea what was inside" Veronica said opening the door, they heard the skittering of two bark scorpions but where taken out quickly by Veronica who jumped and slammed the first one with her power fist, causing a lot of bug guts to be splattered on the wall, the second one tried to sting her but she used her left hand to grab it by the tail, lift it up, and toss it against the wall where is twitched before dying.

"Well that wasn't too bad" She said walking to the large cog shaped door with an 11 on the front. She went to the control console and after pulling a few levers and pressing a few buttons, the door whirled to life and slowly opened up.

What they saw was the corpse of a dead man right outside the door, he looked like he was on his belly trying to crawl away from something, but what was odd was that parts of the arm, leg, and back were cut away, almost carved.

"Ok this is not normal" Zero said looking at the corpse

"In any case we better be careful" Ean said holding up Lucky.

They continued through the dimly lit hallways and rooms and found similar people who were dead. Carved up and in faces stuck in horror. What was odd was that they were more or less fresh kills, maybe a week or two ago

"What is going on here?" Ean asked walking past a dead rat

"I don't know, don't think it was the Vault Experiment…" Veronica said as they stepped down into the living quarters, the smell of death filled the air, and it was extremely quiet, nothing except for their breathing.

They silently made their way through the halls and then Zero grunted, he was slammed against the wall by a large figure, the figure got him when they walked pass an open room, and he was unlucky enough to be the rear guard.

"Let go!" He cried out slamming a palm against the figure's chest forcing it back. He focused and then noticed, the figure was a woman. A pretty tall one too at least mid-forties give or take, whose armor was known mostly as the raider's Bad Lands armor. However this one was modified a bit. The arms part had more coverage and metal plates attached, it had shoulder plates to further protect the user as well. Her hair was brown and long, it was messy and all over the place. She looked feral as she licked her lips and showing off her sharp animal like teeth. At her side were two swords, most likely of Chinese make. She cracked her neck and said in a low and dark tone, "Why have you come here"

"We are here to explore, that is all" Ean said still training his gun on her face

"…you really should be careful, I heard there is a demon here in the vault" She said smirking

"Really a demon?" Veronica asked not quite understanding what this mysterious woman said, everyone seemed to pause to wonder what was going on in this robed women's head.

"Err Veronica, I do believe she is referring to herself" Zero said drawing his machete

"Correct Legion. No you aren't a legion…your colors don't match" She said drawing both sides from her side and running at him, Zero was able to block one, but the other nicked his side causing him to bleed. He clutched his side crying out in pain, the blade wasn't sharp like a machete, it was jagged and rough, so it didn't cut, it shreds and tears the victim.

"I am Artemis, the demon goddess of the hunt, and you three are my next meal" She said proclaiming herself

"Shit" Ean said firing two shots that hit her in the shoulder, she glared at him. "I'm sorry you need to do better" She said, still bleeding but didn't seem affected but before she could strike she sniffed the air

"…hold on, your scent…it reminds me of someone…a Vault Dweller I met years ago…Bren…no….you, what is your name?" She asked pointing at Ean

"…Ean why?" He asked scared, this woman was truly a monster

"Last name, and if you lie to me, I will eat you alive" She said licking her sharp teeth

"Ean DeLoria why?" He asked

"…your father, Butch DeLoria, friends with a man named Bren, is that true or not?" She asked

"Yes, it's true" Ean said, "Why are you asking me this?"

"…because I was your father's friend so many years ago" She said clutching her face, she seemed much calmer

"err does this mean we aren't going to be eaten alive?' Veronica asked

"Not unless you make me mad girl…" Artemis said turning her attention to Ean

"…tell me, did you know your father helped save the Capitol Wasteland?" She asked

"Well I remember him telling me stories when he lived in the Capitol Wasteland" Ean explained, "He told me about a few of the members of his gang, the ghoul merc Charon, the girlfriend of his friend's Clover (Artemis made a glare at him from the mention) and a few others. But never a girl like you" Ean said

"I was the last member to join, come follow me, let's talk at my study" She said leading them through the halls until they reached the Overseers office, it had a bed mattress and some skulls lying about

"So was it you who did this…cannibal" Zero said figuring out what Artemis was

"Correct, I did kill those people, mostly traveler's or raiders who try to get into the Vault for some pre-war tech or something" Artemis explains, "Don't worry I eat you, I owe Bren that much…" She said, almost sad at the sound of Bren's name,

"So tell me, what brings you to the Vault?" She asked grabbing a half bottle of scotch and drinking it

"We wanted to find something useful for Veronica's bunker" Ean explained

"Brotherhood I assume, no reason for another vault to send people to other ones…well except maybe a water chip" Artemis said

"Good guess" Veronica said

"Well you are out of luck, only thing I found was that the people had to kill off each other to appease the computer here, turns out if they refused they could leave. Honestly I doubt I would figure that out before I was the last one" Artemis said taking a piece of meat from a small fridge and popping it in her mouth. Ean felt kinda sick watching her, but Veronica was pretty intrigued

"So you eat people huh, so you filed your teeth to make it easier to tear and chew flesh?" She asked

"…yeah, err aren't you scared of me?" Artemis asked a little off put by her attitude

"I am, but I'm also interested on how people survive in the wasteland, and cannibalism makes sense, plenty of food to go around ,and keeps the population in check" She said, Ean and Zero didn't know what to think

Artemis just laughed, "I must be losing my touch to not make you piss your panties. It sucks being old" She said looking at her hand, "Ean was it, mind if I tag along, I got nothing to do with my life cept kill anyone who comes my way, but here I find out an old friend had a son. Who knows maybe it will lead me to the man I'm looking for" She said

"uh sure, but could you keep it off the radar of your…"tastes" Ean said nervously

"Sure thing, I'll just hunt at night and say its brahmin, fuck I'm willing to make you some breakfast too" She said laughing

"Err no thanks, I prefer beef over…well the other kind of meat" Ean said tugging at his collar

"Come on let's go meet back with the group, maybe next time I'll find something useful" Veronica said as the group went back out of the Vault. Artemis grinning to herself, "Hard to believe that Butch of all people had a son, and one who is so handsome…I wonder if he has a girlfriend…" Artemis thought to herself.

AN: That's right Artemis is back, thanks Crescendo-Reprise for such an interesting character.


	13. Boulder City Showdown

The group returned to the trading outpost where the group saw Artemis, Tasha glared at her. She instantly felt a bad vibe coming from her while Artemis just smirked at her.

"Guys, this is Artemis, and would you believe she was friends with my father?" Ean said

"I suppose the odds are pretty slim" Cass said, "Names Cass" She said

"Tasha…" Tasha muttered

ED-E floated above them but Artemis recognized it, "A floating Eyebot, haven't seen one of these in years. Last time I saw one I was being shot at it. Took it out with a well thrown baseball" Artemis said looking it over

Boone sipped some coffee he ordered and looked Artemis over, "I'm Boone" He quietly said not in a talkative mood.

"So how did you know Ean's father?" Tasha asked cocking an eyebrow

"Well ever heard of the Lone Wanderer?" She asked

Veronica raised her hand and said, "Wasn't he the man who helped beat the Enclave in Washington D.C." She asked

"Correct, I was there. You see Ean's dad was a friend of his. Some punk from the Vault who had an accent like some prewar T.V. character" Artemis explained

Tasha turned to Ean surprised, Cass and Boone as well.

"Hey its news to me as well. Dad didn't like to talk about his past, all I knew was that he ran in with a gang before moving to New Reno" Ean said shrugging his shoulders

"The point is, Ean's blood has the blood of the hero, or at least a semi-hero." She said then sniffed, "Huh, I thought I was going crazy, but now it's more obvious, Ean what is wrong with your body, you smell like a ghoul. But that can't be right" She said

Ean rubbed the back of his head, "Err that's the thing, a glowing one bit me, and my insides are ghoul like. I'm kind of a half-breed" He said

"Eh I've seen stranger, like an all raider ballet. They must have been on some bad jet or something" She said shaking her head, "So where are we going?"

"Well I need to head to Boulder city to meet some Khans, they shot me in the head and took something important from me. And I rather not let them run off" Ean explained

"That I can do" Artemis said but then a seedy looking trader walked to them and said, "That sword at your side, where did you get it?" He asked pointing to the slightly blue blade on Artemis's left

"It was a gift" She said turning around, "May I see it?" He asked

Artemis was silent as if thinking about it but she held it up so the man could see it

"Wow, I must have it" He said holding up a .44 magnum up, "Now drop it and go" He said but Artemis didn't seemed fazed, no she was amused

"Sorry, but I'm not letting go of this gift" She said quickly doing a light swing into the man's side, he cried out in pain and the scent of burning flesh filled the air. The man slowly backed away, he dropped the gun and weakly asked, "What…was that?"

Artemis held up the blade, it seemed to spark, "This is known as the shock blade. A gift from the Lone Wanderer himself" Artemis said drawing the other sword from her side

"This is the Vampire's Edge, a blade that hunger's for blood" She explained, and swung the blade, the man's arm was lopped off and he cried out in pain, people watched in horror as she took one more swing beheading him. She did a small bow to the horrified crowd and put the swords back on her side.

Zero nodded his head," A duel wielding psycho. Not the worse idea for a team member" Zero said

"What would you consider bad?" Cass asked

"An annoying teenager who makes drugs" Zero replied and the group laughed, the timing was just right

Ean did however notice Artemis take a small blade and cut up some of the man's arm and put it in a small bag. He gulped and was silent but thankful the group didn't notice her.

"Alright let's take a look at what he has" Artemis said checking the man's pack, old ammo, some extra caps, and some toilet paper!

"Jackpot" She said holding it up, "No more prewar money for a while" She said putting the luxury item into her personal pack

"Anything else?" Ean asked

"Well I found some maps, seems this man had a route from Vault City, go figure" Artemis said taking the rest of the valuables. She kicked the corpse to the side and turned to the group, "Well come on, let's go meet some Khans" She said doing a calm smile that hid her demonic demeanor

The group set out to the East following an old highway road to Boulder City.

"So Ean, I've been meaning to ask, what are you going to do when you meet the Khans?" Tasha asked them

"I really don't know, I'm really not someone who is vengeful. I mean I get angry but I can't seem to pull the trigger on someone just for revenge" Ean said, "So I don't know what I will do" He said to Tasha

"Me, I would fuck their asses with my swords before gutting them" Artemis said licking her lips

"…er eww" Cass said shaking her head

They then heard someone, an old familiar voice, of a certain robot.

"Howdy"

They turned around and saw the Security Bot, Victor looking at him

"Victor?" Ean asked surprised to see him this far in the Wasteland, "What are you doing here?"

"To be honest I really don't know, I just came round here and what do I find, my old friend" Victor said with a slight robotic chuckle in his tone

"Ok I really hate robots" Artemis said drawing her shock blade and holding it up to the robot's screen.

"Whoa missy, no need to get hostile" He said holding up his robotic hands up

"Get the hell away from me" She said, her eyes narrowed and Victor rolled back a bit

"I'm sorry if I offended you missy. I just rolled over to say hi to Ean and Tasha" He said, a slight fear in the tone which confused the group as to why he could have emotions at all.

Artemis was silent when Ean spoke up, "Victor I think what my friend is saying, how did you get from Goodsprings to here" Ean said trying to calm the situation down.

"I rolled over of course" He said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh that's it!" Artemis said annoyed, she swung the blade at Victor and the electrical spark broke the screen causing the robot to fall back, dead, or shutdown in this case.

"You done yet?" Tasha asked annoyed by her lack of control

"Yeah, just hate robotics so much" Artemis said turning to the group, "I just hate them"

"Uh right" Ean said rubbing the back of his yeah, a little nervous now.

"Come on, let's just get to Boulder City and find the chip" Cass said to the group and they murmured in agreement and continued further towards the city.

About 10 minutes of hiking they came to two conclusions, one, the City was not a city. Two, the place was most certainly torn apart from fighting. They could see scorch marks from grenades, barricades and blood stains all over the place. A soldier in an NCR uniform stopped them.

"Hold on, what are you doing here?" He asked

"You the commanding officer here?" Tasha asked and the man turned to her

"Oh a First Recon, sorry didn't notice you" He said rubbing the back of his head, Boone stepped up as well, "Me as well, so what is going on?" Boone asked

"Well I'm Lieutenant Monroe, and right now we have a situation" He said

"What's the situation?" Zero asked

Monroe looked at Zero and then clutched his forehead, "Please tell me that isn't a Legion member" He said groaning

"No he isn't, me and Boone can vouch for him" Tasha said, Boone nodded his head, still annoyed by his companion

"Alright, I suppose if two First Recons say he is ok, I can trust him. Alright let me explain, right now we have a group of great Khans in a building, the problem is that they have two hostages. We have orders to kill them but we can't charge in thanks to the hostages" Monroe explained

"Maybe they can be reasoned with" Ean suggested

"Are you insane, the Khans are bloodthirsty monsters" Monroe said, Artemis shook her head at the comment

"Look I don't like Khans as much as the next NCR, but if you want to get the hostages out, you need to be able to negotiate" Tasha said sighing

"Well I suppose, but only one of you can go, any more and they would open fire. And if that happens we will charge in" Monroe said

Ean nodded his head, "Alright, I will talk to them" He said to Monroe and they walked further into the ruins, they could see many NCR soldiers hiding behind barricades, and many Khans on the roof of the nearby building. The tension in the air was thick.

"Alright men, we are sending someone to talk to them, don't fire unless the Khans attack" Monroe explained and the soldiers murmured

"Ok, be careful" Monroe said to Ean who began to walk across the street, his hands up in the air and he called out, "I just want to talk to your leader"

A Khan women in leather armor and holding a 10mm submachine gun walked down to greet him, "Hand over your weapons and you can see Jessup"

Ean gave her Lucky, and his hidden switch blade and the women knocked on the door, "Jessup, they sent a negotiator" She said and she listened for the answer

"Alright go on in" She said opening the door for Ean

Ean could recognize the man wearing the bandana and Mohawk hair, who was looking at a map, he looked up and his eyes widened in horror

"No fucking way, your that Courier who Benny wasted back in Goodsprings!" He said stepping back in shock

"I got better" Ean said calmly

"Jeeze, and I thought Khans were tough to kill. What do you want, revenge?" He asked gulping

"I just want you to let the hostages go" Ean said, trying not to anger him

"What, that's it? You don't want to ask me about the poker chip or anything?" Jessup asked, now much calmer

"Not until we settle this problem. NCR is about ready to attack you, you need to let the hostages go" Ean said

"No dice, if we do, then they will slaughter us" Jessup said not wanting to die

"What if I convinced them to let you go. You let the hostages go, and in exchange you get your freedom. No one needs to die here" Ean said trying hard to reason with them

Jessup sighed and looked down at his submachine gun, he pulled out the clip and checked the ammo, only a few shots left.

"Yeah, we are low on food, ammo, and spirit. Alright courier, if you can convince them to let us walk away, I promise to let the hostages go" Jessup said nodded his head

"Thank you for seeing reason" Ean said walking out, he ran past the guard women and got to Monroe and his group

"So what did he say?" Monroe asked

"He agreed to let the hostages go, in exchange for their freedom" Ean explained

"I can't do that, we have orders to do a total slaughter of them" Monroe said but Ean glared at him

"Listen, if you have any sense of honor, you will end this bloodshed" Ean said in a stern voice

Monroe thought for a moment and sighed, "Alright, tell them they can go. I'm getting sick and tired of this fighting anyway" He said

"Thank you" Ean said running back to Jessup, he told Jessup that Monroe agreed to the deal and he let out a sigh of relief

"Alright, listen I'm going to come out and say it. Sorry for shooting you, Benny promised us some caps and plenty of drugs for us. But then he back stabbed us. Took the chip and then we got stuck here. I'm sure he is back at New Vegas, sipping a fancy drink and laughing at us" Jessup said handing Ean a custom lighter

"He left this behind. Do me a favor, shove this up his ass for me" Jessup said and Ean chuckled a bit

"Alright, and be careful" Ean said and Jessup shook his hand

"Alright. Take care" Jessup said walking out, Ean followed him and got his switchblade and Lucky back.

The two hostages were freed and ran back to the NCR soldiers and everyone cheered

Monroe smiled at Ean, "thanks, we owe you one" He said

"It was no problem" Ean said, "Listen we have to go" Ean said and Monroe gave him a salute and walked back with his NCR battalion

"Come on" Ean said noticing the sun was beginning to set

"Maybe we should find a place to rest" Zero suggested

"Well we walked past a train station, it might be a good place to rest for the night" Tasha said

"Ok let's check it out" Ean said and with that the group walked back towards the trade outpost. They came to the train station building and Ean, Tasha, and Artemis walked in first and it was dark. What they didn't see behind the ticket counter was a large figure, not human. They saw a glowing orb light up and the sound of thrusters being activate

In a southern drawl they heard a robotic voice going, "Hands in the air maggots or so help me I will make you eat plasma!" It was a gruff voice of a Mr. Gutsy, only much lower and more human like.

The robot fired a plasma bolt from his gun and nearly hit Ean

"Shit watch it!" Ean called out holding up Lucky, Tasha with That gun and Artemis drew her shock blade

"Stand down"

They heard a southern voice as well, and they saw a light go on, and saw the figure holding a lever action shotgun at them.

The man must have been at least 6 feet tall, maybe a little more. His hair was a buzz cut and might have been a light black. His outfit consisted of a grey, sleeveless combat vest and old carpenter pants, he even had black combat boots, slightly stained red from whatever could have caused it. They couldn't see his eyes thanks to the slightly rectangular sunglasses. Across his chest were two bandoliers crossed like an X, an ammo belt instead of a regular one, and an outer thigh holster on his right hip, and a shotgun holder below on his right leg. Pretty much he looked ready to face any challenge.

"You had to wake him up, and just after I got him to go into sleep mode" The man said, "Now talk, why are you here" His voice low and southern. Everyone stared off, wondering how this would end.


	14. Stories round the campfire

AN: I should note I will most likely not be updating for a while, mostly due to the upcoming releases of the new DLC packs and I want to see how are interacted so I can figure out how to put them in the story, that said, this will be mostly a small filler chapter. So forgive me.

Both parties stared off, the mysterious man and robot, against Ean, Tasha, and Artemis.

Ean broke the silence. "I'm Ean, and my group just came in here to find refuge" Ean said lowing Lucky

The man turned to the floating Mr. Gutsy and then put his lever action shotgun at his holster

"Alex" He said, "And this is-"He was about to introduce the robot when it spoke up

"Gunnery Sergeant Hartman" The robot said

"Just call him Gunny" Alex said

"Why?" Ean asked

"Pisses him off real good and its funny" Alex said with a slight smirk

The light of the Mr. Gutsy glowed red

"Calm down Gunny, I'm just messing with you" Alex said in a calm tone

"I'm Tasha, and this is Artemis, so what's with the Gutsy? He crossed an emotion wire or something?" Tasha asked

Gunny turned its eye towards Tasha and floated to her, they could see a small ranger hat on the front lenses that they failed to notice in the dark, as well as the robot painted a dark green

"I am not a Mr. Gutsy, I am an RL-3 unit and I'm not someone who likes to be annoyed, got it maggot?" Gunny said in a lower and strict voice

"An RL-3? Bren used to have one" Artemis said

Alex cocked an eyebrow

"You talking about Bren, as in the man who stopped the Enclave in D.C. Bren?" He asked

"Yeah why?" Artemis asked

"Didn't know if it was the same guy, didn't know he had an RL-3, a working one for that matter, Gunny was the only one I found that wasn't picked apart" Alex explained

"So you what a scavenger?" Tasha asked

"Bingo miss" Alex said, "I just came here to see what I can find, you seem like good people, perhaps we should stick together, safety in numbers and what not" Alex said

"I suppose" Ean said rubbing the back of his head, "But we got a much bigger group outside, maybe we need to find a better shelter" Ean said

"How about at a nearby cave, it was too big for me, but for a big group it would be perfect" Alex said grabbing some small boxes and opening Gunny's chassis to put them in

"He is a scavenger's dream, he can carry all sorts of stuff" Alex said as they walked out.

He saw the group but was most impressed by ED-E

"Is that an Enclave Eyebot?" Alex asked

"It is" Cass said, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Alex, just a scavenger who thought I could join the group" He said kissing the back of her hand

Cass began to blush, thrown off by his action

"Err I'm Cass" She said turning away to blush

"Veronica, I'm a brotherhood scribe, and I love to punch stuff" She said holding up her power fist

"Brotherhood huh…didn't expect you to come out and say that" Alex said surprised

"I'm Boone" Boone said sitting on a rock

"Call me Zero, and before you ask, I'm former Legion" Zero said as he munched on some Banana Yucca fruit

"We all have a past, I don't blame you for telling me" Alex said shaking Zero's hand

"Come on, the cave is this way" Alex said pointing in a direction, "We can camp there for the night" He said and the group looked at Ean

"He is cool, don't worry" Ean said and the group nodded their heads trusting him.

They made it to the small cave and after 10 minutes set up a fire and camp.

It was getting darker so to pass the time while the food was cooking over the fire Artemis decided to tell a story.

"…and so the raiders run in fear of him. The man who has the puppet on his hand…." She said finishing the story

Zero wasn't impressed

"You expect me to believe one Vault Dweller could make raiders flee in terror" Zero said shaking his head, he then felt something grab his shoulder and he yelled in surprised, Veronica had got behind him and grabbed his shoulder hard surprising him

Artemis was laughing and she said in between laughs," Thanks Veronica"

Veronica giggled a bit and Tasha had to laugh as well.

"Well I got a story for you" Zero said grabbing some of the roasting skewers of Brahmin and taking a bite.

"Ever heard of Joshua Graham?" He asked in between chews

Everyone shook their heads

"I'm not surprised, no one really knows his real name outside of the story" Zero said

"What story is that?" Ean asked

"…the burned man" Zero said

Boone cracked his neck and said, "You mean the story of how your first Legate failed to take the hoover dam and was punished by burning"

"You are correct. He was a powerful man, not wise, nor clever. But he had the will that some say was guided by Mars himself" Zero explained

"So he is dead right?" Tasha asked

"When he failed to take the Hoover dam for the Legion, he was covered in tar and burned alive. Then thrown into the Grand Canyon….but they never found the body" He said

"Wait you mean they couldn't find the corpse?" Cass asked

"Not so simple, kinda hard not to find a black skeleton, or at least some sign of a dead body, but the scouts found nothing. Caesar still sends scouts in the area to make sure he is dead or alive. Slaves tell the story of how a burned man destroys any legion troops he finds wandering away from camp or patrols" Zero said leaning back away from the fire

"Whether he is alive or dead, I don't know, I rather not find out" Zero said in a low, almost scared voice.

"My turn" Veronica said in a cheerful mood

"Anyone heard of the treasure of the Sierra Madre?" She asked

"No what is it?" Alex asked

"Well, I was told this story from Father Elijah before he left…" She looked down frowning but then shook her head

"From what he told me, it's this really old casino that got locked right before the bombs fell" She said after composing herself.

"What's so special about it?" Cass asked

"Well he told me that it might hold wealth, technology, or heck even the cure for radiation. No one really knows what's in there because no one has ever come back from going there" Veronica said

"…wait hold on. If not one ever came back, how do they know it is real?" Tasha asked

Veronica held her mouth open as if to say something but she then shut it then thought…he leaned back laughing

"I don't know, I'm just telling a story. If it is real, I hope it has some good technology, the brotherhood could use more" She said

"You want technology, try the big empty" Alex said

"The Big Empty?" Tasha asked

"It's said to be a scavenger's paradise, technology, medicine, information, you name it. It was supposedly a military research base, which is one of the reasons I came here. Figure I try and find it" Alex explained

"Wow" Ean said

"Yeah wow, I want to bring back something to show the folks, yak know" Alex said

"I know the feeling, I wanted adventure so I became a courier, then I got shot in the head…" Ean said clutching the side of his head

"Seriously, and you survived?" Alex said cocking an eyebrow

"I am as surprised as you are" Ean said, "Also I'm half ghoul"

"…ok you know what I rather not know your parent's fetishes" Alex said shaking his head

"Hey I know a courier who thinks ghouls are sexy" Artemis said laughing

"It's not that, I got bitten by a glowing one and it got my blood radiated, I might turn full ghoul, but I don't know when and if" Ean explained

"I see, so you save money on rad-x and Radaway huh" Alex said

"I know, I already made that joke" Ean said chuckling

"Come guys, let's get some sleep, we got a big hike tomorrow if we want to get to New Vegas" Zero said starting the first night shift.


	15. Sierra Madre Grand Opening!

AN: For the Next DLC, I should point out that there will be spoilers to the story, but I also should point out, that this Arc will not be precise, you might understand why I say this later on. For now enjoy the ride to the Sierra Madre

Ean groaned from his sleep, his Pip-Boy was buzzing; it either must have gotten a new message or found a new signal

He looked outside at the cave, still dark, must be midnight or one at least.

He yawned and got up, side stepping Zero and noticed it was Veronica who was standing watch

"Can't sleep?" She asked as Ean fiddle with the controls

"Something like that" Ean said as he found the new signal, the radio spoke out, it was a female voice, though almost robotic

"Has your life taken a turn? Do troubles beset you? Has fortune left you behind? If so, the Sierra Madre casino, in all its glory, is inviting you to begin again. Come to a place where wealth, excitement and intrigue await around every corner. Stroll along the winding streets of our beautiful resort, make new friends, or rekindle old flames. Let your eyes take in the luxurious expanse of the open desert under clear star-lit skies. Gaze straight on into the sunset from our villa rooftops. Countless diversions await: Gamble in our casino, take in the theater, or stay in one of our exclusive executive suites that will shelter you and cater to your every whim. So if life's worries have weighed you down, if you need an escape from your troubles, or if you just need an opportunity to begin again, join us, let go, and leave the world behind at the Sierra Madre grand opening this October... We'll be waiting."

The message began to repeat itself but Ean shut it off

"The Sierra Madre? We have to find it" Veronica said

"I'm sorry why?" Ean asked

Veronica sighed, "Remember last night, I told you about Father Elijah, perhaps I should explain more. You see he was my mentor, he became an Elder despite being a Scribe when it's mostly the Paladins who get that role" She explained

"So he was really smart, what's that got to do with right now?" Ean asked

"Well he was a genius, any technology he could use and figure out how to benefit us, but he was also feared for his ideas. In fact he failed to take over the Power Plant from the NCR with many losses, and in the battle, fled for his life. To be honest I've been looking for him ever since" Veronica explained

"I'm sorry for the loss" Ean said

"I believe he was looking for the Sierra Madre, so if we go there, we might find him" Veronica said cheerfully

"Should we wake the others?" Ean asked looking into the cave

"Let's leave a note, we can follow the signal and get back to them later" Veronica said as she found a worn notebook on the ground with a pencil and wrote, "Went on adventure with Ean, be back later, Veronica"

"Ok lead the way" Veronica said setting the note on the entrance of the cave

"Alright then" Ean said leading her over a hill towards the signal. The two walked for at least 15 minutes and they felt like they were getting close so they took a rest stop near an old rock

Ean was sipping some water from his bottle when he turned to Veronica and asked, "So you and Elijah were close?"

Veronica nodded her head, "He was like a father to me, I only loved one other, but she left years ago" Veronica said sadly

Ean spat out his water, "Wait she? So does that mean you…?" he said coughing

Veronica held up the power fist, "This isn't just for punching bad guys you know" she said giggling

Ean shivered at bit at the thought but shook his head, "Come on, I think we are getting close" He said and with that they began to go back onto the trail

They walked pass an NCR camp and made it to a small manhole covering inside what looked like a small crater down a large hill

"Well the signal leads here" Ean said opening the cover and heading down first. Veronica behind him. They wound in up a dimly lit bunker; it looked abandoned for years at least. Ean looked ahead and noticed something, the corpse of a man in an old jumpsuit, however his head was gone

"What happened?" Ean muttered looking over his body

"I don't know, let's just be careful" Veronica said and Ean nodded in agreement

They walked down some nearby steps and turned a left at a small junction, a small terminal on the wall with a door

"Let me handle this" Veronica said typing on the keys, when it gave her an error message she growled and power fisted the screen, the door opened wide open and Ean was wide eyed

"What?" Veronica asked, "Nothing" Ean replied

They walked pass the door and found what looked like a small workshop, they could see a bed, some work tables, plenty of scrap metal, parts, and machinery.

"This looks like Elijah's work" Veronica said looking over an incomplete power rifle

"He always strived to improve what we had" She said, "And judging by this work, he hasn't lost his touch"

"The question is, where is he" Ean said looking around, when they heard something, a faint echoing, of a radio

"This way" Ean said leading her to a small radio on a podium

"Ok this is weird" Ean said walking forward, he sniffed

"Hey you smell something weird?" Ean asked

Veronica sniffed, "Yeah…you feel kinda funny?" She asked clutching her forehead

Ean felt drowsy and he fell to his knees

"No, its gas…." Veronica said realizing what was happening as she fell to the ground on Ean.

"Damn it…" Ean groaned, the last thing he saw was a large purple figure…

Dead Money

You've heard of the Sierra Madre Casino. We all have, the legend, the curses. Foolishness about it lying in the middle of the City of the Dead, buried beneath a blood-red cloud. A bright, shining monument luring treasure hunters to their doom. The world's most famous stars and entertainers were invited to its Grand Opening. An invitation was a sign of... exclusiveness. The opening was supposed to symbolize a road to a brighter future, not just for the world... but for all who came to its doors. A chance for anyone to begin again. Except - the Sierra Madre never opened. The war froze it in time, like a big flashbulb going off. The Grand Opening - one big ending of humanity. It's still out there, in the wastes, preserved, just waiting for someone to crack it open. But getting to it. That's not the hard part. It's letting go.

Ean groaned

"Ok I had the weirdest dream, I found a bunker and then I got gassed and…" Ean looked around, he wasn't in the bunker, he was in this weird outer area with a fountain.

He looked at himself, he wore an old jumpsuit, and everything he had was gone as well

"Veronica?" Ean asked, he saw Veronica against a wall asleep, like Ean she wore an identical jumpsuit, he did note her hair which he never saw thanks to her hooded robe, it was short and brown, and despite the current time, look well-tended too.

Ean got up and shook Veronica awake, but then he noticed something else, on her neck was a collar with a small box on the side

"What the hell? Where have I seen this before?" Ean muttered

Veronica awoke and groaned

"Where are we?" She asked looking at Ean

"And why are you wearing a slave collar?" She added

Ean felt his neck and felt the collar

"I don't know" Ean said clutching his stomach, he felt sick. He looked around, it looked like it might have been a fancy hotel or something. Albeit long abandoned, but the air, it felt sickening.

"I see you two are awake"

Ean and Veronica looked towards the fountain to see a projector, on the projector was a still image of an elderly man and Veronica cried out, "Father Elijah!"

"Isn't this interesting, I never expected to find you, Veronica" The speaker spoke out

"Are you really Elijah?" Ean asked

"You are correct Courier, and yes I am fully aware you are a courier. I took the liberty to look over your pip-boy and see what information you have on it. So far not much outside of basic information" Elijah said, in almost a dull tone

"Father why are we here, and why did you put these collars on our necks?" Veronica asked

"Insurance, you see I sent out the signal so it can only be picked up by a pip-boy. I wanted to find a pip-boy user so that they can be a use to me" Elijah explained

"So what's going on?" Ean asked

"I assume you are aware of the story of the Sierra Madre, well I should mention you are here, and I need your help in order to gain the treasure within" Elijah said to the duo

"So why the collars?" He asked

"Don't think you are the first to arrive here. I had many people try to help me, but they turned on each other, wanting the treasure for themselves. So I devised a much better solution, the collars are linked. If one person dies or refuses my orders, it will go off, if a collar goes off, they all do. So try and get along" Elijah explained and the duo gulped in fear

"But I am aware that two people will not be enough, so I already downloaded to your pip-boy the signals of the others. 3 to be precise" Elijah said, "Find them, and bring them here, and then I explain the plan and what is necessary to get inside"

"So who are they?" Ean asked

"We have an old acquaintance of mine and Veronica, a mysterious man who has been here for years, and finally a loyal pet of mine, a creature of the FEV of California. I suggest him first. He is signal is Collar 8" Elijah explained to them

Veronica seemed upset, "Father, where did you go, why did you leave us?" She asked, she was pleading to him and Elijah was silent

"…do these tasks for me, and I will answer your questions" Elijah said

"Wait one more thing, what happened to our stuff?" Ean asked

"The security system prevents any radiated item from coming in, that I cannot control but I can safely say your items will be returned to you if you help me. I did however, leave you a special weapon I was able to bring in" Elijah said, and Ean looked into the fountain, he saw what looked like a weird energy weapon and some power cells, along with a small backpack

"It is known as a holorifle, perhaps you can find something more along your talents later." Elijah said and the projector shut off

"Great…" Ean said picking up the rifle and feeling it, while he wasn't good with energy weapons, he might be able to use it without too much difficulty

"Come on, we better get started" Veronica said sighing, she hoped they would be able to escape with their lives, she truly hoped they would.


	16. A Little Q and A

AN: I'm sorry for the long delay, but you are going to have to wait a little longer. I plan to continue once the Lonesome Road DLC. So until then I'm going to do a little Q & A thing just to show I'm not gone. Till then wait.

It shows a big talk show studio where Ean the courier and Bren the Lone Wander sat at chairs

"Hey I'm Bren" Bren said

"And I'm Ean" Ean said

"Now I'm sure you guys are wondering why we haven't put up more addition to the story" Bren said getting to the point

"Yeah that's the thing…." Ean said rubbing the back of his head, "You see it's a bit complicated"

"Well long story short, I want to include all the DLC and at the time I decided to do that we told that within 3 months we would get the last three DLC packages…then there were delays and now I have to wait longer to learn the information I need to continue writing" Bren explained

"Yeah, don't want to make the wrong mistake and put in the wrong information before it is released" Ean added

"So sorry for the delay, anyway I'm going to answer a few questions" Bren said opening a letter

"Let's see…._"Your story sucks, go and die"_ Bren said reading the letter and he face palmed, "Well that is to be expected" He said crumpling the paper and tossing it off screen

"Try this one" Ean said handing him another

"Ok here is a good one, _"What kind of Character are you looking for to be added into the story?"_ Bren said after reading, "To answer I want characters that have the potential to contribute to the story, take Zero for instance, a former Legion Member with the skills of poison, melee combat and information about the Legion. That right there can give me many options to work with him and make the story much better" Bren explained, "Ok next letter"

He opened up another letter, "_What was with those three people back in Novac?"_

Bren just chuckled, "Well it was a reference to a Fan Film I saw at the time, Nuka Break, it is Twig, Ben, and Scarlett, the trio "heroes" of the fan film, now a web series. I put them in as a small cameo/joke pretty much"

Ean opened up the next letter, _"Did you always plan to have Ean be the son of Butch?"_

"Bren?" Ean asked

"Yes I did, I wanted a connection with a character of the Wasteland Life, and it might have been me, but then I figured that perhaps that would be a little too obvious. I went to Butch because…well since this story takes place near Fallout 2 locations and I remember New Reno. I'd figure Butch would fit right in" Bren explained

Bren opened up the next letter, "_Will any more Wasteland Life characters make an appearance?"_

"Of course" Bren said chuckling, "We already brought back Artemis why not have more characters return"

Ean looked at the next later and blushed a bit

"Well read it" Bren said

"_Is Ean and Tasha a couple?"_ Ean said blushing a bit

"Well it certainly ain't Ean and Cass…although…." Bren went into thought and didn't really finish the answer

Ean opened up the next letter "_What is with Ean's multiple weapons and armor?"_

Bren smirked, "I wanted to show a difference in combat styles, while I'm more based on improving and using one kind of weapon and armor, Ean is able to use different kinds of weapons and armor for different situations. Course could be a problem on money since you need a lot of ammo to use all the different guns" Bren said chuckling

Bren opened up the next letter, _"What the hell was with Ean being a "half ghoul" ?"_

"I didn't see many complaints about me being a cyborg. The thing is I always thought of this idea, open wound, plus a lot of radiation equals a messed up inside. I figured since a ghoul is formed from the outside in, perhaps a reverse ghoul could be possible by an open wound, in this case a bite from a glowing one…well better to be a half ghoul then an emo sparkling vampire" Bren explained then laughed at

"_What is the story about Tasha? What military branch was her parents?" _Bren read

"Sorry not telling. Though I did put up some hints to that answer but I won't reveal till much later" Bren said

"_Who would win in a fight, you or Ean?" _ Bren read

"….that's a tough one, is it one on one or is it a whole group thing, because we both are strong because of our friends….maybe a Deadliest Warrior crossover fight later….hmmm" Bren said thinking

"_Are you planning to add more characters to the story?"_ Ean read

"Of course, all the followers. I mean I already have some dialogue planned, Lily is gonna be fun to work with" Bren said chuckling, "Perhaps few more fan made characters. Depends on how the story goes"

Bren clapped his hands together, "Well that's enough questions, I'm sorry for the long delays, once the Lonesome Road is out I promise to start again on making the next chapter"

"Don't forget about getting me out of that Casino" Ean added with a chill

"Yeah those bomb collars are a pain in the ass" Bren said and Ean murmured in agreement

"So I'm Bren" Bren said

"And I'm Ean" Ean said

"See you next time" Both said in unison.


	17. The Secret of Survival Part 1

AN: I am sorry for the long wait

Ean and Veronica stared at each other; the silent minutes felt like months when Veronica broke the silence, "We better get started"

The duo looked around; they must have been in a court yard.

"See if you can find a signal" Veronica said to Ean who began to mess with the dials and found the map function

"Ok, let me see if I got this right, Veronica move away from me" Ean told her and she moved away from him and on the map a blip moved away from another one

"Ok I think I figured out which ones are us, so that means the nearest signal is here" He said pointing in the direction that was marked "Police Station"

"Let's check it out" Veronica said who then clutched her stomach, "Oh god I don't feel so good"

"What do you mean?" Ean asked

"It's like radiation poisoning…but not like i-"She threw up mid-sentence and coughed

"Come on, let's keep moving, maybe we can figure out what is making you sick" Ean said supporting her and she nodded her head.

The two walked in the direction of the signal unaware they were being watched by a mysterious figure on a roof.

After five minutes of walking Ean noticed something on the ground

"What's that?" He asked picking up the small object, it was a golden circle, small, but a little heavy despite the size

"It looks like…a poker chip" Veronica said

"Yeah it does" Ean said pocketing it and he noticed a few more nearby which he picked up, "Never know what could be useful" He added

They heard something, it sounded like a crunch and they perked up and ran towards the sound to notice a figure standing over a dead radroach, in its hands was a handmade spear

"Hey look, it must be another survivor" Veronica said but Ean shook his head, "No, the signal is pointing at him"

"Then who is he?" Veronica asked now a little concerned, the figured turned around and they could see it looked like a man in a hazmat suit, the eye's glowed an almost alien green glow. It was silent, staring at them

"Hello, are you a survivor?" Veronica asked and the figure seemed to gurgle something then jump up onto a nearby ledge, crying out something

"What's it doing?" Ean asked and then felt a cut on his cheek, he looked down and saw a spear, sticking out on the ground, he turned around and saw two more identical men in the suits, one had spears on its back, the other had on its right arm a weird device

"I don't think they are friendly" Ean said holding up the holorifle

They cried out just as Ean fired the device, it shot out cube burst of energy, one that seemed to pulse, when it hit the spear thrower. The spear thrower cried out in pain and fell to the ground in a heap twitching a bit before stopping.

"Not so tough" Veronica said as the first one jumped down and nearly speared Veronica in the heart

"I stand corrected" She said grabbing the spear and then kicking the figure in the gut then using the spear to stab it in the chest knocking it to the ground

"Then there was one" Ean said taking aim but then the last one jumped down and Bren recognized the device to being a bear trap

"Look out!" Ean cried out as the device snapped in front of his face, nearly taking his face with it. Veronica elbowed the masked man in the face and then did a punch right in the ribs; a cracking was heard as the man fell to the ground.

"Well this looks interesting" Veronica said taking the bear trap off the man. She found it was a gauntlet with the bear trap set to trap anything the user punches

"Not like my power fist but it will work" She said putting it on but then noticed something, the spear user gurgled and got up, pulling out the spear from its chest

"I think now's a good time to run" Ean said

"I can agree with that" Veronica said as they began to run. The man crying out in anger and they could see two more masked men appear from the shadows and the former bear trap fist user stood up ready to fight.

"What's it going to take to kill them?" Ean cried out checking the map, they were close to the police station

"I don't know, but we should keep running" Veronica answered, nearly getting speared in the back by a thrown spear

They kept running and made it to the police station, running inside and slamming the door behind them.

"I think…we lost them…" Ean said in between pants, only twice in his life has he ever been this scared, when he faced that old Deathclaw head on, and one time when he was ordered to kill someone or be killed back in New Reno.

"I think so" Veronica said stepping forward but then her collar began to beep and she stepped back with it stopping.

"What's going on?" Ean asked

"I think something is setting off the explosive timer in here" She said looking around

"What could do that?" He asked

"…something that could emit radio signals. Like that" She said pointing at an old radio

"Alright let's turn it off" Ean said stepping forward, his collar beeping and he switched the radio off, the collar stopped beeping.

"You were right" Ean said smiling and then he noticed something next to it. A black pistol.

"Alright something I can use" He said taking the pistol and checking the ammo, three shots in it, .357 type ammo

"Come on let's find-"He was interrupted by some loud muttering up ahead

"Dog is good, dog is a good boy, dog helps the master, master keeps bad man out, bad man tell dog bad things, tries to control me…"

The duo stepped up ahead to a large cage and saw a horribly scarred Nightkin Mutant. He was the one muttering.

"Hello?" Ean asked, the mutant kept muttering to himself

"I don't think he can hear you" Veronica said

"Yeah, come on let's find a key for this cage" Ean told Veronica and she nodded her head in agreement

After about 15 minutes of searching, all they found was plenty of food, water, ammo for the pistol Ean found, and some odd chips that seemed to allow access to medicine and ammo, though Ean had no idea what they were for.

"Nothing" Ean said slamming on the cage

"Well want to try the basement?" Veronica asked

"Might as well" Ean said sighing and they walked down to the basement only to be met by a recording

"Ah so someone found their way inside. Who I am is not important, what is important is that you reach the end to a recording I left, play it to the Nightkin in the cage, then all will be explained" The voice was rough…yet smooth, like a leader almost.

"Should we trust him?" Ean asked

"I don't think we have a choice" Veronica said and they stepped forward into the bowels of the basement.

The duo came to the end and noticed a small radio player and a tape, they stepped forward and hit a wire which must have set off a switch, "Good, you listened to me, take that tape in front of you and play it in front of the mutant" The voice spoke

"Alright, don't know how this will help" Ean said taking the tape and they ran back up to the cage.

"Alright, let's see if this works" Ean said playing the tape

The mysterious voice spoke up once more, "Dog, get back in the cage"

The Nightkin turned towards them and spoke in the same voice, "Thank you for freeing me, you may call me God" He said 

"God?" Ean asked

"Correct, I am but a reflection of this Nightkin called Dog" God explained, "Allow me to guess, you want my help thank to that man"

"Elijah" Veronica said

"You are right female. However I refuse to work with him" God said

"Hold on, one thing at a time. One, how is it you are two different people, and two how does playing your voice bring you out" Ean asked

"Alright, I suppose it is fair to explain, yes two of us exist in one vessel, I am his intelligent side, Dog is the hunger, brute force and stupidity" God explained

"So you have multiple personalities" Veronica said

"Once again female, you are correct" God said

"But how did I bring you out?" Ean asked

"My voice, you see my voice is what makes it so I can overpower Dog, however the man you call Elijah, his voice brings out Dog, like a pet to a master" Dog said to them

"Ok, so why do you refuse to help us?" Ean asked

"That man is like other humans, greed motivates him, and it will bring his death, just as it will bring yours" God answered

"Well you don't have a choice, we are linked by collars" Ean said pointing to his

"Heh, so that is what Dog ate a while back, would explain the thumping in my stomach, almost like a heartbeat" God said almost impressed

"Wait, Dog ate a collar?" Veronica asked

"When Dog is hungry, anything can look like food….but it can cause him troubles all the same" God said

"Ok, you don't want to help, well what if I pull out Dog" Ean said and God glared at him

"Do that, and if I come out, you will die first" He threatened

"So help us" Ean said and God was silent

"Even if you bring out Dog, you don't have the key to the cell, only I have the knowledge of where the key is…." God said

"True, but then Dog also has the power of a Nightkin…he can break out of the bars" Ean said going into the recordings

God just began to snarled at Ean just as Elijah's voice came on in the tape of his repeated instructions

God's expression began to change; it went from anger to more of a child

"Y-y-you freed me. Thank you for locking the voice away" He said in a stupid yet childlike voice

"Are you Dog?" Ean asked

He nodded his head

"Listen Dog, we need your help" Ean said

"Are you friends with the master?" Dog asked

Ean and Veronica looked at each other and Ean said, "Yes we are, we need you to break out of the cage" Ean told him and Dog grabbed the bars and roared, they were ripped off the hulking purple creature looked at them

"I will be a good friend, come I smell ghosts" He said running out of the Police station and Ean and Veronica followed.

Outside they saw many masked men and Dog roared

"Time to eat!" He cried out and grabbed the nearest one by its neck and then took a bite, it cried out in pain and was thrown aside

"Nom nom nom" Dog muttered slamming a man into the wall, then ripped its arm off, the last one ran off, be it fear, or just to bring more friends, Ean didn't know

"My god…" Veronica said, a little frightened as Dog began to eat the "ghost"

"You called them ghosts…what are they?" Ean asked, nearly gagging

"They live here…they can come back unless you hurt them in a certain way" Dog said

"What kind of way?" Ean asked

"Sever their limbs, burn them, shock them, you must ruin their body" Dog said finishing his meals

"So these ghosts aren't friendly?" Ean asked

"Never" Dog said, "But stay with me, and I will protect you my friends"

Ean and Veronica smiled, they had a new member to the group, they just needed two more and they would be able to escape soon.


	18. A Secret revealed

AN: This chapter is a little something in between what's going on in the main plot

Alex groaned as he awoke in the middle of the night. He walked to the cave entrance and unzipped his pants and sighed as he relived himself, when he was finished he noticed the note left by Bren and Veronica.

"Right…" He said tossing it aside but then he felt a chill in the back of his spine

"So tell me Alex, what is it like in the territory of the Enclave?"

His eyes widened and he turned to see Artemis staring at him, the Vampire Edge held up pointed at his face

"I…how did you know?" He asked but then noticed his robot's chassis has been opened up and Artemis held what was inside, a small ID

"So tell me Alex, you are a citizen of the Enclave, all the way from New Vanna, Georgia, so what rank are you, and how much are you willing to grovel so I don't tell everyone" She asked

Alex clenched his fist and sighed, "Alright you got me, but before you say anything I am just a mechanic for them"

Artemis sheathed the sword and tossed the ID to Alex

"Right, so mind explaining why you are really here?" She asked

Alex turned around, "Alright let me explain, I came here because…someone important could be here" His knuckles turned white as he tightened his clenched fist

"Who?" Artemis asked

"I rather not say" Alex said gripping his shoulder like he was in pain

"There is more isn't there" Artemis said

Alex nodded his head and turned back around then moved his clothing, on his left shoulder was burn, a plasma burn but on the upper half was five small laser burns

"I got this from the Lone Wanderer" Alex said

"Bren…" Artemis said, "So why did you make him mad?" She asked

"…he was the reason for my father's disappearance" Alex said moving his clothing back up

"So an Enclave member" Artemis said

"Of course, I went all the way to DC and then fought him, he nearly killed me too, but then he directed me towards here and now I'm here." He said

"So that story about the Big Empty?" Artemis asked

"That is true, I am looking for that but it isn't the big thing I am looking for" Alex said sitting on a nearby rock

"So that's my story" He said, "Abridged at least"

"An interesting one I suppose" Artemis said cracking her neck

"So now are you going to tell everyone that I'm an Enclave citizen?" He asked

"…I'm good" She said

"Really?" Alex asked surprised, he thought he would have to do more than tell a story

"Yeah, I'm from a Vault, one that made me into a hybrid creature just for the Enclave's plans" She said

"Alright for the record I do not agree with everything the Enclave does, I agree with the idea of remaking America, I don't agree with some of the methods, including some of the vault experiments, trust me I met plenty of vault dwellers to know how fucked up they tend to be…er no offense" He said

"None taken" She said, "Alright, so looking at this note it would seem that both Ean and Veronica left to check something out" she was holding the note, Alex was surprised, how did she get it and read it so fast

"Yeah, so I guess we are waiting for a while" Alex said looking out into the distance, it was still dark, and they had no idea Ean and Veronica were fighting for their lives.


	19. The Secret of Survival Part 2

AN: So sorry for the lack of updating, sorry.

Ean, Veronica, and Dog scanned the area, around them the many bodies of the ghosts. Veronica was armed with a bear trap fist that she found, Ean held the Holorifle as well having the police pistol at his side. Dog was unarmed but he had the strength of fight without a weapon.

"Ok what is the nearest signal?" Veronica asked Ean

Ean checked his pipboy

"Well according to my pipboy map, I think the nearest is at the hospital" Ean said looking around

"Follow me then" Dog said leading the two towards the directions, Veronica began to clutch her chest again

"You ok?" Ean asked

"It's the air…." Veronica said coughing a bit

"The cloud fills the lungs of many prisoners, it doesn't affect me as well because I am a mutant" Dog said somewhat cheerfully

"That would explain why I am not affected by it" Ean said keeping Veronica on his shoulder for support

Dog stopped and looked around, he saw the gate to the hospital, he went the door and punched it open, knocking the left door off the hinges, they saw many ghosts on the other side look up and run off, most likely in fear of the hulking mutant

"Alright lets conti-" Ean heard his collar beep and he stepped back

"Old speakers, they can start the timer" Veronica said pointing ahead and Ean could see the old speaker, but Ean had doubts he could take the shot with his pistol or holorifle

"How are we going to get ahead?" Ean asked but then he was picked up by Dog and so was Veronica

"Hang on!" He cried out as he held the two on his shoulder and before Ean or Veronica could cry out or tell him to let go, the mutant charged through the alley ways, past the speakers and Ean could hear the beeping begin and stop as the mutant charged passed, ghosts who were nearby jumped away from them fearing the creature and soon they made it to the entrance.

"I will guard the entrance, no ghosts will come in" Dog said and Ean and Veronica smiled as they walked into the old hospital

The smile's faded when they saw what looked like a guard figure only made of light turn to them and turn red. Laser shots were fired at them and Veronica and Ean ran into another hallway nearly getting hit

"What the hell was that?" Ean asked gasping for breath

Veronica turned the corner from the hallway and nearly got shot, the figure wasn't moving but it knew they were there, Veronica looked up and pulled back smiling

"Ean go out, look on the right wall for a white device, shoot it" Veronica said and Ean didn't know what to say but he gulped and drew his pistol.

He jumped out and saw the white fixture and shot it before he could get a laser shot to the face, the fixture blew up and the figure disappeared

"Holograms, 3D images made of light, seems these one could also play security" Veronica said

Ean nodded his head, "Grandpa Bishop could use a couple of these guarding his casino" He said holstering the pistol

"Come on let's find our friend" Ean said checking the internal map, it was blank but then he saw a nearby building map and began to make a simple map to check the signal

"Ok if I got this right, we want to go this way" Ean said leading Veronica but then he heard beeping and he swore

"See a speaker?" He asked pulling back

"No, it must be around the corner of this hall" Veronica said

"So how do we get pass the speaker, I checked the map, this is the only way to the other prisoner" Ean said

"Well if we go into the basement and mess with the fuse box, we might be able to disable it" Veronica suggested

Ean began to look at the map and nodded his head

"This way" He said leading her to the basement and thanks to Veronica's knowledge of power works and so on was able to disable the speakers without disabling any lights or important functions

"Ok come on" Ean said and the two continued further into the clinic and began to hear tapping

"Hold on a second, that tapping…" Veronica closed her eyes and began to drum the air with her index finger

"It's Morse code, SOS come on!' She cried out leading Ean ahead, he saw the other rooms and each one had a large tubing in it, they reached the last room where the tapping was the loudest

"Hello? Are you alright?" Ean called out rapping on the tube, the tapping stopped and they heard a loud bang

"Can you open it?" Ean asked and Veronica began to type on the keypad

"Got it" Veronica said and the door opened to reveal a young woman in a tank top, cargo pants, and of course a slave collar, blood was spattered on her tank top and her head was completely shaved. She also had large cuts on her head and she saw Veronica and her mouth opened…but nothing. She clutched her throat and her eyes were full of horror.

"Are you ok?" Ean asked

"You look familiar" Veronica said and that seemed to make the woman smile and she held up her hand and made a few motions, it looked like a circle and Veronica took a while before she spoke up, "Uh want to play ball?"

The girl seemed to silently sigh but smile and she looked around and saw Ean pipboy, she pointed to it and then herself

"You want to use it?" Ean asked and the girl smiled and nodded her head

"Uh ok" Ean said extending his arm to her and she began to mess with the dials until she reached a function to write notes and began to use the screen's touch screen pad to write

"Veronica, it is me Christine"

Veronica saw the message and looked at the women

"Christy…is that you?" She asked beginning to tear up, the women nodded her head and began to tear up as well. They hugged each other and Ean smiled

"What happened?" Veronica asked after they pulled away

Christine went back to Ean's arm and began to type, "I came here to find Father Elijah, but he found me. I was forced into the auto-doc and was repeatedly injured and healed, the auto-doc ran out of stimpacks about what I think 10 hours ago"

"That's horrible, is that why you can't talk?" Veronica asked

Christine nodded her head

"Well I'm glad we found you in time" Ean said

Christine typed again, "Thank you for finding me, what do we do now?"

"We need to find another prisoner, and then we need to help Father Elijah-" Ean was about to say but then she glared at Ean and quickly typed

"You want to help that man, so help me I will die before I do that"

"Christy, please calm down. I know we have had trouble with him in the past but if we want to escape we have no choice" Veronica said, "And if you die, I will die" She added pointing to the collar on her neck and Christine felt her collar realizing what that meant

She typed once more, "Alright I will help, I am good at hand to hand combat, melee weapons, energy weapons, and traps"

"Thanks, I'm Ean" Ean said handing Christine the holorifle, "and this might be your style then mine"

Christine studied the device and pulled out a microfusion cell and reloaded it

She nodded her head in approval

"Come on lets go get back to Dog" Ean said and Christine looked confused

"It's a Nightkin, don't worry he is friendly" Veronica explained and Christine looked a little worried but nodded her head like she accepted it.

The trio returned to the entrance and saw Dog standing among many dead ghost people

"The ghosts thought they could fight me, they thought wrong" He said

"Dog, meet Christine" Ean said to him

Dog walked up to Christine who began to step back

"I am glad to make a new friend" Dog said in a friendly, albeit loud voice

Christine gave a smile, it was one of worry but she was happy to have something strong on their side, but then something else caught her attention, she pointed towards a speaker

"Yeah that speaker will set off the timer on the collars" Veronica said and Christine thought for a moment and pointed to the pipboy

"You want to use it again?" Ean asked

Christine nodded her head and Ean held his arm out again for her

Christine began to mess with the device and found what she wanted and a few dials and messing around later she pointed to Ean's legs and then to the area past the speaker

"You want me to go there?" Ean asked and Christine nodded her head

"Uh ok" Ean said worried, but he had to trust her, he took some steps forward but heard no beeping, he kept going and was in the area

"Hey what's going on?" Ean asked and Christine motioned for him to return to them

She began to type on his pipboy, "I altered the frequency of the pipboy to drown out the signal of the speakers, protecting you and anyone around from nearly any signal to detonate the collar"

"So we can take them off?" Veronica asked

Christine shook her head and typed more

"I cannot alter the detonation signal within the collar, just any foreign signal to activate it prematurely"

"Ok, but that still helps" Ean said and Christine smiled and they left the area, only one person remained and soon they would be inside the casino.


	20. The Secret of Survival Part 3

AN: Alright, sorry for the wait, Skyrim is more addictive then Psycho and Skooma combined, speaking of Skyrim, check out the Skyrim fanfiction by GPhnx called the Dragonborn of Skyrim, the story of the Nord Thief who has to become the Dragonborn….ok now that that's out of the way, please release my family, I put out the advertisement, I did what you want, now let them go (JK but do check it out.)

The four made their way out of the hospital, thanks to Christine's tinkering of Ean's pipboy they could walk past the speakers that would start the detonation of their collars.

"So we got more person left, hey Christine, could you check out the map for me and figure out where to go, I think you might be able to figure it out better than I could" Ean said holding his arm out for her

Christine silently looked over the map and thought for a moment, then opened up the notes function and typed, "That's the residential district but it is full of the cloud"

"Cloud?" Ean asked

Christine typed on the pipboy more, "The cloud is a mist that is toxic to all living things, it's even in the air right now albeit not as deadly" Christine gripped her chest and shook her head

"But I'm not affected by it" Ean said

"I'm not either" Dog said pointing to himself

"So maybe mutants are unaffected" Ean said and Christine looked confused

"Oh, my part ghoul, long story short I got irradiated from the inside out and now I'm ghoul like" Ean explained and Christine still looked confused but shook her head like she agreed to this but still couldn't believe this

"So what should we do?" Veronica asked when they reached the main fountain

"I think I'll go on my own, Dog will stay here and make sure the ghost people don't attack you, I think I can handle myself" Ean said and he checked the map

"So if I go that way I will make it to the residential area right?" Ean asked pointing in a direction

Christine nodded her head

"Alright, I'll be right back" Ean said running off, he soon made it to the residential area and saw the red clouds of mist

"So that must be the cloud" Ean thought holding the police pistol up

"Alright, let's hope this works" He thought walking forward into the cloud, he felt a slight sting in his chest

"It still hurts…but not too much" He thought walking forward; he had to be careful for any traps.

After slowly making his way through the clouded area he saw something extremely strange, a ghoul in a tuxedo and glasses was sitting on one of two chairs on a balcony sipping a liquid he couldn't tell from his angle

"…such as yours. Warms an old implacable heart such as mine….."

"Is he singing?" Ean thought as her heard the accented ghoul singing, he moved further through the ruined buildings and made it to the balcony, the ghoul didn't look back but said, "Come on take a seat, have a drink my fellow ghoul"

Ean was silent but did as told, he sat down in the empty seat and felt that it was a little lumpy

"Don't move, that cushion is a heart shaped block of C4, so I suggest you relax and have a nice friendly chat" The ghoul said holding a detonator

Ean gulped

"Good I'm glad we have an understanding, and now I can talk to someone who I assume has more brain cells then that large carved up mutant" The ghoul said finishing the brown drink from his martini glass

"So…uh" Ean didn't know what to say

"My name is Dean Domino, the greatest ghoul lounge singer in the world, quite possibly the only one in this fucked up world" The ghoul said, "I assume you came to the Sierra Madre for the treasure like the rest of the little molerats who came here and died soon after"

"Something like that, I'm Ean DeLoria" Ean said trying to be polite, he had no choice, bluff or not he couldn't take that risk

"I see, now answer me this question, how is it that you are like a ghoul, yet clearly have your skin, don't tell me you drank some magic water or something" Dean asked, Ean could see his eyebrow cock from behind his sun glasses

"Well, I got irradiated from the inside out from a glowing on, and my insides are ghoul like" Ean explained, "I don't understand it either"

"Ah so that's how you can survive the cloud, a lot of humans fell to it, not even large doses was needed to kill them" Dean said holding his chin in thought

"So how did you know I was ghoul?" Ean asked

"All ghouls can smell the flesh of another, ever noticed that ghouls rarely fight each other, they can sense each other, less feral ghouls take time to learn that skill" Dean explained

"So what happens now?" Ean asked gripping his collar

"Let me guess, we are linked up by collars and if one of us goes, the others do too, so what's stopping me from killing you, myself, and anyone else to escape this hell hole" Dean asked

"…" Ean didn't know, he thought for a moment and then spoke, "Because you want the treasure for yourself, otherwise you would have already killed yourself"

Dean was silent and he set the detonator out, and smirked

"Well played Ean, well played, finally someone who can match my intellect, hard to find in this area" Dean said

"So it was a bluff?" Ean asked about to get up

"No, and trust me it was tough to find the C4 and then carve it into a heart shape" Dean said and Ean was sweating in the back of his neck

"I assume you came because that guy in the hologram wants something" Dean said

"Yeah, he told me to find the others for a big plan" Ean said and Dean sighed

"Alright, come o- hold on hear that?" Dean asked looking around; he looked down and saw a ghost scouting the area with a spear

"Well looks like one of you was stupid enough to go into my area" Dean said drawing a 9mm and in quick timing took aim and fired leaving a hole in the ghost's head

"Good shot" Ean said impressed

"Trust me, a couple hundred of years of practice will do that for you, now come on-"something flashed in between them and Dean clutched his right side, they looked back and saw a ghost behind them, he must have thrown a spear

"Damn it, JUMP!" Dean cried out grabbing the detonator and the two jumped down and Dean pressed the switch detonating the C4. The explosion rang out and Ean saw a hand land next to him, the balcony they were on was gone and pieces rained down around them

"Overkill Dean" Ean said

"I always wanted to use it Ean" Dean said chuckling and pointing to a nearby suitcase, above it was a painted handprint

"Go inside and grab a couple of stimpacks, left them in there for a time like this" Dean said trying to get up

Ean went over to the suitcase and popped it open; he found some ammo, stimpacks, a couple of bottles of water and a porno magazine which he decided to leave behind

"Alright got the stimpack?" Dean asked

"Yeah I got it" Ean said injecting Dean's side and he sighed feeling much better

"Come on, that explosion might have attract-" Ean saw three more ghosts jump down from the nearby buildings, "ed more ghosts…oh boy"

"Damn it" Ean said firing three shots at them, the first shot made its mark on the first on, hitting him in the head, the two other shots got the shoulder and chest of the second one causing it to fall to the ground. The last ghost seemed to gurgle and jump at Ean but Dean had already drawn his 9mm and fired, nailing the ghost in the head

"Alright, glad that's over" Ean said but then Dean noticed something, the 2nd one seemed to twitch

"Damn it, he's not dead, it's a trick. I'd suggest an axe" Dean said chuckling, the ghost was trying to get up but Ean got above it and fired on its head

"Alright, can you walk?" Ean asked and Dean nodded his head clutching his side, "A little sore but nothing this old ghoul can't handle"

"Right" Ean said escorting him out and to the main fountain

"Guys, meet Dean" Ean said introducing him to this rag tag team

"I'm Veronica, this is my girlfriend Christy" Veronica said to the blushing Christine

"I'm going to assume that is your name for Christine" Dean said looking at Dog

"Well Dog, long time no see, not since you caught me and put this collar on my neck" Dean said rolling his eyes behind the sun glasses

"Master just told me to do it" Dog said

"Well your master can shove it up his ass" Dean said folding his arms and Dog glared at him

"Dog calm down, we all need to get along" Ean said and Dog controlled himself

"Yes…you should get along"

The group turned to the fountain and saw the hologram of Elijah staring at them

"You all should get along because this next plan must go off without a hitch…."

It was time for the final preparations of this heist


	21. At the Gala Part 1

It was supposed to be an easy job, but then again nothing in this fucked up world is easy…

Ean groaned and looked around the area he was in. It looked like a lobby to a ritzy hotel, however it was dark, with only some basic lights on by which he assumed was running on emergency or basic powers. He was alone in this area…

"Ok what happened" Ean said trying to remember what happened.

[Flash Back]

Back in the main area at the fountain, the five people looked at the hologram face, the seconds seemed to last for months and finally Elijah spoke

"You five have gotten the furthest of any of my prisoners, and now it is time to enact the final phase of our operation…."

With that Elijah explained the key parts of the plan, in order to open the Casino, they must start the opening ceremony to start the Gala, and each member would have a key role to play in starting this event. Dog/God would operate the electrical switches, to allow the power to flow around, Dean would make sure the wiring would remain operational; Christine would operate the terminal to monitor the electrical flow, leaving Ean and Veronica to activate the switch to start the whole show, simple right.

[Back to Ean]

"Yeah wasn't easy" He groaned looking around the lobby and seeing a small drained fountain, along with some chips

"Things went well in the beginning sure, but it hit the generator soon after" He groaned

[Flash Back]

It shows the group at the electrical switches, Dog was looking over the switches confused

"Uh…I don't know how to do this" He said

"Well what can we do?" Ean asked

Veronica opened her mouth and spoke, "Bring out his other side, he seemed pretty smart"

Dog looked scared and held his head and closed his eyes

"No anything but that, I don't want to return to the cage" He whimpered and Ean put a hand on Dog's shoulder

"Dog, we understand your fear and I won't force you, but if we want to escape we need the help of God" Ean said to him, Dean and Christine were silent, they had no idea about God but they were nevertheless curious

Dog thought for a moment and then said, "Alright…but please don't leave me too locked up"

Ean nodded his head, "I promise, when this is over to free you and destroy the recording" He said going into the recording and pressing the button, "Dog, Get back in the cage"

Dog's eyes went from innocent to dark and he grabbed Ean by his throat, not choking him but enough to lift him and make him struggle with his breathing

"Give me a reason not to break your neck and allow the ghosts to take you into the mist" God snarled

"Because you will die, and we need your help so you can get your freedom" Ean let out and God was silent

"We need you to be here to keep the switches on, if you can we can get into the Casino, and then earn our freedom" Ean gasped, it was getting harder to breath

God dropped Ean and looked at the schematics

"Simple primitive human technology" God grumbled, "I can use these, but I fear Dog's master left out a detail"

Everyone seemed confused and God pointed to a speaker

"The moment I use these switches, the speakers will be active, perhaps he means to get rid of us" He said and Ean gulped

"Even Dog cannot face so many ghosts on his own" God continued but then Dean spoke up

"But if we activate the holograms, the ghosts will run, I noticed they seem to fear the light they emit, perhaps this will help" Dean said pulling a switch and they saw a hologram appear near them

"That's genius" Ean said and Dean could help but grin

"Well you are talking to Dean "The brain" Domino" He bragged and while Veronica seemed impressed, Christine rolled her eyes

"I will remain, if only for my freedom" God said and he studied the schematics some more

[Back to Ean]

"I hope Dog is alright, because if Dean was wrong….no he is alright, besides if he did die, wouldn't the collars have gone off by now?" Ean asked himself clutching said collar around his neck

[Flash Back]

It shows the group on a roof and Dean groaned when he saw the "wires" it was really only one wire, however cut apart

"So that's his game, he wants me to keep the wire together, so I'm open to attack" He muttered

"So let me guess, I need to activate the holograms to keep you safe" Ean said

"No really? I was planning to stay up here holding two wires like a moron and perhaps have a tea party with the ghosts" He said sarcastically

"I'll be right back" Ean said, not bothering to chastise the ghoul

[Back to Ean]

"I was able to get Dean the safety he wanted, despite how much of a jerk he is, but I'm the most concerned about Christine"

[Flash Back]

Veronica, Ean and Christine were in the switching station, but they found much to Christine's horror that she would have to go much further down alone to the main computer chamber

"Something wrong?" Ean asked the shivering Christine and she shook her head and backed away from the one man elevator

"Are you afraid?" Ean asked and Christine didn't even need to type on his pipboy that answer. She nodded her head and began to tear up

"She must have claustrophobia" Veronica said and Ean seemed confused, "She is afraid of a fat jolly man?"

"No it's a fear of enclosed spaces, remember how we found her, she was trapped in an autodoc, but I can't think of any other way, I'm better with repairing and making stuff, not computers" Veronica explained

"Damn it, so what do we do?" Ean asked and he noticed a nearby terminal, still on

"Christine, think you could make it…uh what is it a remote terminal, is that the word?" Ean asked and Christine thought for a moment and nodded her head and began to type on the keypad of the terminal and her eyes widened and she smiled

"I think that is a yes, so you can control the main system without going underground?" Ean asked and Christine nodded her head.

"Alright, so you will be safe on your own?" Ean asked and Christine once again nodded her head and used her finger to make a "come here" motion to Veronica who she then kissed on the lips for about 5 seconds

"I'll be safe" Veronica said and the two left the mute alone

[Back to Ean]

"I hope she is alright, she seems strong but this Casino…it takes a lot out of you" Ean said to himself, "I'm just glad me and Veronica got out of there" He gripped his arm, it still strung

[Flash Back]

Veronica and Ean had made their way up to the bell tower, killing many ghost people by sneaking up on them and quickly dispatching them

"So ready?" Ean asked Veronica as they made it to the top, they saw the switch but could also see a great view of the Casino, this place must have been a wonderful back when it was made….back before it was all but abandoned

"Let's do this" Ean said pulling the switch and then they heard music, fireworks, lights going off. The Gala was on, but then they heard scream like gurgles and looked down from the tower…they had guests

"No…he knew this would happen" Ean said referring to Elijah

"Come on, we got to get out of here" Veronica cried out and they two ran…they didn't bother to fight most of the Ghost people, there were too many to begin with and they had to keep moving. A bullet here, a punch there, dodge the spear, run past the signal before it sets off the collar, they just kept moving but then Ean cried out in pain, a spear got his arm.

"Damn it!" He cried out pulling it out and gripping the wound with his free hand, "Keep going" Veronica cried out as she punched the face of a ghost, making a sickening cracking sound.

They made it to the main fountain and found the gate already open and they ran past it into the Casino

"We…made….it" Veronica panted, Ean smiled but felt tired….

Blackness engulfed his vision and passed out.

[Back to Ean]

"And then I passed out…alright, so I don't think Elijah planned on this" Ean said and then heard a speaker buzz on

"You are correct Courier, you were a variable I couldn't predict" It was the voice of Elijah

"So what happened to everyone?" Ean asked, talking to the nearby speaker and Elijah spoke once again

"They somehow made it inside, all of them, but like you and Veronica they were knocked out and the Casino put them into different areas, perhaps a deal. I am willing to share some of the treasure, but in exchange you must go into each room and kill each person

"You think I'm stupid, I would get blow up" Ean said but then he heard a low chuckle

"The Sierra Madre's walls jam my signal, and even within the same room, the signal is delayed, so you can kill them and get out before you lose your head. A second thing, the vault is protected by a password, it is composed of three parts, though I cannot figure out what the password is, so any terminal you find, record any data you find to your pipboy" Elijah said and Ean nodded his head, he will get the password, but he won't kill anyone…well time to find his friends.

Over in the Suites Veronica was looking around the halls when she went to the main suite and found Christine reading a book

"Oh Christy you are alright!" Veronica cried out but then heard something strange

"I am Veronica, I am"

"Christy is that you? But that's not your voice" Veronica said and Christine spoke again

"I awoke in another autodoc, but then I found I can speak, found this recording and seems I have the voice of the resident singer Vera Keyes, I also found out that the password is in her voice, and I know the password" She explained

"So why haven't you gone down yet?" Veronica asked

"Because I think Ean deserves some treasure and besides you need all the help you can get to take on Elijah" Christine explained, but then smirked, "But first come here, I think now is a good time to…revisit some old memories" She said pulling off her jacket and getting closer to Veronica…


	22. At the Gala Part 2

Ean made his way to the actual Casino floor and after a few minutes of sneaking past and dodging Hologram security he finally made it to the power box and activated it. The security was disabled and now the lights were on.

"good good, now then I have located your "friends" they are in the kitchen, the theater, and in the suites, I'd suggest you go into the kitchen as I am reading a gas leak inside, and I think I speak for both of us when I say a spark isn't a good idea" Elijah said via speaker

"Alright" Ean said, a bit annoyed by the man, but he didn't have a choice in that matter.

He made his way to the kitchen's steel door and opened it, but then heard it shut behind him and lock.

"I guess I need to shut off the gas before I can escape" He thought and then heard muttering from within the wavy air room

"Need to destroy…need to rid myself of you"

"No don't, we can work this out, do not destroy yourself!"

Ean saw Dog talking to himself, in his hands was a hand grenade that he somehow found, he looked his right hand was struggling to pull the pin

"Dog" Ean called out and he turned around, but he saw his eyes were different, one was the innocent one of Dog, the other was the clouded on of God

"My friend, please run, I do not wish to hurt you" Dog said but then he spoke in God's voice, "You, convince him to stand down, let me go into control"

"Look calm down, we need to shut down the gas" Ean said trying to reason with the duel personality mutant

"No, I must destroy myself, so I do not need to listen to him…" Dog said

"But you need me!" God cried out

Ean put a hand on Dog's shoulder

"Dog…you need to listen to God…and God you need to listen to Dog" Ean said

The mutant was silent

"Think about it, you are the same, work together as one and with the power of Dog, but the brain of God, you can be your own person…er mutant" Ean said trying hard to sound smart enough, to be honest he was making this up but he was trying to use logic to solve the problem

Dog/God clutched his head and screamed, dropping the grenade which Ean quickly caught before it could go off, thankfully the pin didn't get pulled out 

The mutant closed his eyes and inside his mind two mutants faced each other, one was large and had many scars but had the face of a child, the other was thinner, but had the look of an evil man

The thin one spoke, "Dog…so now we face each other" his voice was that of God

The large one nodded his head, "So you are the other voice" He said in Dogs voice

"Come, let us fight as one, and perhaps we can be free" God said extending his hand and Dog extended his hand and grabbed the hand, the two merged into one and it returns to the kitchen where Ean had finished shutting off the gas valves, he heard Dog/God had stop screaming and returned to the mutant

"You ok?" Ean asked the then saw the eyes were one as Dog's and the other as God's, "Yes…" the voice was that of Dog's, but it wasn't as stupid

"You Dog?" Ean asked but Dog shook his head, "No, we are one, thanks to you, but please leave us…we must rest…." With that Dog fell forward into the ground and began to sleep. Ean smiled and left Dog alone to rest, he deserved that.

Ean left the kitchen and made his way to the theater and he began to hear someone singing

"…ain't that a kick in the head"

But it was less singing and more like a dark speech

He went to the main theater and saw Dean sitting on a chair, in his hands a lit cigarette, and he looked up to see Ean

"Hello and welcome to my first and last show to the Sierra Madre" Dean said and Ean could hear the doors behind him slam shut and lock

"What's going on?" Ean asked, he didn't like where this was going and Dean removed his glasses, his eyes were clouded and black

"Life is but a stage, and we are the players….and guess what, you are about to be cut from the act" He said

"Why, what have I done to you?" Ean asked and Dean sighed

"It's not what you done, no you helped me, but let me explain a little history, so many years ago I was but a famous singer and actor on the side. I was in love with Vera Keyes, a wonderful singer whose beauty was only matched by her voice" Dean said, he smiled from the memory but then clutched his fist, "We had a plan to rob this place, make out like kings but then the war happened and I was trapped here."

"Trapped, you mean you lived here in the Sierra Madre for over 200 years?" Ean asked

"Around the same area, getting my supplies from people who were stupid enough to come here…I went insane but even that got boring….I would get this treasure or die trying" Dean said, his tone a lot darker, "And now here we are, and you and the others would just get in my way and take a portion of my treasure, now tell me, what is stopping me from locking you up here and going on my merry way?" Dean asked grinning and Ean was remembering when he sat next to Dean for the first time, and then he knew the answer

He drew his pistol from his side and pointed it to his own head

"This, I die, and your collar goes off as well, we are still linked" Ean said and the two faced off

"It's a bluff, I know it" Dean said and Ean began to squeeze, he prayed this bluff will work, or else he might have to go out like this and then Dean moved

"Wait no need to be so hasty!" Dean cried out and Ean pulled the gun away, sweat on his back and Dean growled

"Alright, so what do you propose?" He asked and Ean said, "I just want my freedom, you can have the treasure when I leave with my friend"

Dean turned around, "Fine, leave me out of this, once I find out that our crazed friend has flown the coop, I will take my pay. And then we never see each other ever again, got it" Dean said

"Deal…err one thing, you wouldn't happen to know the password to get to the vault?" Ean asked and Dean sighed

"It died with Vera…perhaps she knew, why don't you check her room, I'm sure she left a diary" Dean said taking another drag of his cigarette and pressing a hidden button to let Ean out

"Alright…and thanks for your help earlier" Ean said running out and Dean looked up from his stage, he could see a balcony seat, one with words sewn right in, "Reserved for Vera Keyes"

"If only I could have died along with you…." He thought taking another drag

Ean made his way through the suites and found the hallways cleared, doors opened…and snack machines raided as well

"Ok where is Veronica and Christine?" He thought making it to the last room where he saw the two girls in bed together, naked (he presumed) and under the covers making out

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Veronica cried out and threw a nearby book at Ean conking him in the head and causing him to go unconscious's

"Oh no did I kill him?" Veronica asked and Christine groaned and said, "Well if he was dead the collars would go off, come on let's get dressed and help him out" She said

Ean awoke and groaned

"What happened?" He groaned trying to remember what he was doing and Veronica said in an innocent tone, "Oh you tripped, don't worry we are ok, oh and Christine can talk now"

"She can?" Ean asked and Christine spoke up, "I can now, and I got good news for you, I already opened the way to the basement and to the vault for you

"How?" Ean asked and Christine explained that she was the key all along, Vera she meant, it was her voice that allowed the basement elevator to operate

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Ean asked

"You two go down, get the treasure, get up, and we get the hell out of this place" She said, "I'll stay up here in case something goes wrong, if Elijah comes in, I'll try and stop him, but I think it might be better for you two to deal with him, he won't expect you two to betray him for all the work you done"

"Alright Christine, and please stay safe" Ean told her and she nodded, "don't worry, and bring me something nice ok"

"That I can do" Ean said and with that he and Veronica took the Elevator down.


	23. At the Gala Part 3

Veronica and Ean rode the elevator down to the basement, judging by how long it took to each the bottom, they must have been at least 5 stories down, give or take a foot or two.

"So think Elijah can be reasoned with?" Ean asked Veronica who thought for a moment, "Well I want to say that Father Elijah could, but he seems….off, it's like what happens if you go 5 days without sleep, your mind and actions are clouded" She said

"I guess that makes sense, but are you willing to kill him if we have too?" Ean asked and Veronica looked down and nodded her head, "If we have no other option…then we will have to kill him" She said and they stepped out, they seemed to be in a small observatory chamber and could see an open door way to the large vault. Veronica looked at the doorway and noticed something

"Shield door and window is on the fritz" She said pointing to small electronics that sparked every few seconds

"So we don't need to take a detour?" Ean asked and she nodded her head

"Come on, let's see what treasure is in there" She said and with that they ran to the vault door and used the nearby terminal to open it up, the door swung open with a hiss and they could see a small room with a terminal, Ean stepped forward but before Veronica could follow the door shut behind him and he yelled, "Veronica!"

She banged on the door and yelled, "Try to open it from the inside, please!"

Ean grumbled but then noticed something on a nearby table, it was multiple gold ingots, bricks, wads of cash, Sierra Madre chips…this was the treasure

Ean took his pack off and put three bricks in, these things were heavy and even this was pushing the weight limit that was his spine

He then went to the terminal and began typing and then noticed something, something you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it, it was a small file of importance, and reading it he found out that reading Sinclair's personal file would cause the door to shut forever.

"Ok don't read the files" Ean thought going into the system and deactivating the alarm and letting him get out but then the screen above him activated and he saw the screen Elijah, "Well Courier, it would seem you are smart enough to make it this far"

"Well I had help, so what do you want?" Ean asked, trusting him like he trusted a Casino card dealer

"I suppose you don't know that the only elevator is back on the main level, so tell me how you plan to escape" Elijah said and Ean glared at the screen

"What did you have in mind?" Ean asked

"I can wait, it takes 3 days for a human to die of dehydration, 3 weeks for food. I doubt you have the food supplies I do, I waited years for this moment, what is a week for you to die and me to take the treasure for myself" Elijah said and Ean began to sweat, Elijah was right…he needed to bluff his way out

"Well I got news for you, what if I destroy the elevator, make it so no one will get the treasure" Ean said and Elijah glared at Ean from his side of the screen

"You would risk your only salvation to spite me, you are a fool I control-"

"Nothing, you may have the knowledge of this place, but you yourself said that was the only elevator, I can escape this vault, and destroy the elevator, so you get nothing and I get the last laugh" Ean said and Elijah yelled at him

"Fine so what do you desire?" He asked

"…freedom, freedom from this place, you get your treasure, I get my freedom along with Veronica" Ean said and Elijah sighed

"Fine, I will be down in a moment, do not try anything funny, for I still control the collar around your neck" He said and the screen went down

"Alright…I think I got an idea" Ean thought leaving the vault

"He is coming down, quickly hide, I'll handle Elijah" He said pointing to another observatory chamber

"So what was the treasure?" Veronica asked and Ean pointed to the pack, "Gold bars, heavy as hell but we can manage our money with three" He said and she smiled and took cover, leaving Ean out in the open as the doors opened, the old man in a robe stepped out, on his back was what looked like a rifle, little did Ean know but that was a Gauss rifle.

"So now we face one another, a courier and an elder" Elijah said

"Former" Ean said, "Veronica told me you left"

Elijah furrowed his brow and drew from his side a switch

"Know what this is, it is your lifeline, one switch and I can kill you" He threatened and Ean gulped

"Now that I got your attention, drop the pack, I know you put something in, I don't know what, but I refuse to let you leave" He said and Ean grumbled but obeyed, setting the pack down

"So, can I go?" Ean asked and Elijah walked pasted him, "go ahead, I'll be in the Vault" He said but then Ean grabbed the pack and swung it, it was hard but he was able to knock Elijah down to the ground and the switch flew off into the nearby abyss

"Clever little bastard" Elijah grumbled, he went into his robe and drew a combat knife, stabbing Ean in his thigh causing him to cry out in pain

"Do you think I lasted this long on brain's alone, no I had to kill so many people, so many creatures, I lost friends, family, loved ones, just so I could save this world with technology….but I suppose a stupid courier wouldn't understand" Elijah said kicking Ean in the gut after he got up, Ean just groaned and Elijah walked into the Vault, the door closed behind him

Inside the Vault Elijah looked around, he smiled when he saw the gold bars

"Now to shut down the security and then take this gold out" He said typing

"Hmmm Sinclair's personal files…huh?" He was typing but then looked behind him and heard the door lock, and the whirling machinery

"Wait but how did he get out? That courier couldn't have trapped me…no, what happened?" Elijah began to panic and saw the message and then cried out, "It was a trap this whole time…."

All this time Sinclair had known about the heist, and he left a present for Dean….once he opened this file he would find nothing but despair

Elijah let out a scream and began to hack the system, he could find nothing to free him…but then saw an option called, "End it all, let go of your greed"

"…self-destruction…." Elijah said, he pressed the enter key and said, "So I was beaten…once again…."

Over with Veronica and Ean they reached the Elevator, Ean struggled a bit thanks to the knife wound, but it wasn't too deep, but what worried them was the fact a loud speaker rose up with a female voice saying, "Please Evacuate the basement, self-destruction in 5 minutes, 4 minutes until complete lockout"

"Come on press the button" Ean said but Veronica said, "I am…no it must have a weight limit"

Ean looked at his bag and groaned then clenched his fist

"Well…at least we have our lives" Ean said tossing the bag away, they had enough weight to let them go and the elevator went up….they had won…they could go home.

[Black Screen]

Elijah Narrates: You've heard stories of the Sierra Madre Casino. We all have. This story's different than the others. It's all in promise of beginnings. And the ending.

Dog and God spoke: Dog forgot himself, as did the voice that raged within him. After their passing, a new voice spoke within the mutant's shell. It was difficult for the voice to remember the two it once was... there was the beast, Dog consumed by hunger... ...and the other in reverse... the one consumed by control. Both were driven by need for the other. The Courier brought them together, somehow, joined the two into one. All that happened at the Sierra Madre, was a faint memory to the new personality... like a flickering light in the clouds of the mind. The new voice did not think of the Courier again until the battle at the Divide reached his ears. The battle between the two couriers, beneath the torn skies and the Old World flag... each bearing a message for the other. And the mutant prayed the Courier that had saved him... had been saved in return.

Dean Spoke: Dean Domino, entertainer, singer... thief... explored the Sierra Madre not long after he was rescued by the Courier. Once he left the theater, the Sierra Madre recognized him as a guest, and many doors opened to him. He had to admit, it had been built to last. During his search, he came across the final records of Vera and Sinclair, and realized what happened the night the bombs fell. He felt strangely sad for a moment, and he had no idea why. Shrugging it off, his mind turned instead to where the Courier had come from. Vegas still survived, out there in the Mojave. Its sights, sounds... and casinos, ripe for the taking. So giving the Sierra Madre one last nod and a wink, he set off beyond the Cloud to begin again.

Christine: Christine, her mission complete, found new purpose as the Sierra Madre's warden. She watched over it silently - by choice, leaving her love Veronica to let her have a life of her own. Over time, the Ghost People came to see her as one of the Holograms. They would watch, silently, as she walked among them. At times, Christine thought of the Courier, who had kept Elijah's hand from her throat. The Courier reminded her of the other courier she had met in the Big Empty, and wondered if the two had found each other at last. She did not think of them again until she heard the legends of the Divide. The Divide, where the two messengers, the two couriers, fought beneath an ancient flag, at the edge of the world.

Elijah: You've heard of the Sierra Madre Casino. –

Christine: We all have, the legend, the curses. –

Dean: Some foolishness about it lying in the middle of a City of Dead. –

Dog: A city of ghosts. –

God: Beneath a blood-red cloud... –

Dean: ...a bright, shining monument, reaching out, luring treasure hunters to their doom. An illusion. –

Christine: A promise that you can change your fortunes. Begin again. –

Elijah: Finding it, though, that's not the hard part. It's letting go. –

Dean: It's letting go. –

Christine: It's letting go. –

Dog: It's letting go. –

God: It's letting go.- 

Veronica: It's letting go.-

Ean: It's letting go…

Ean and Veronica awoke, they were back in the bunker…, they looked at each other and the area

"Was…was that a dream?" Ean asked and Veronica got up and found she was back in her robe, Ean was in his duster and wide brimmed hat

"I think it w- wait that terminal" Veronica walked over to a nearby terminal which was on and she began to type on it, on it was a message marked, "For Veronica"

"What is it?" Ean asked

"A message…for me" She said opening it and reading it out loud, "To Veronica, the only one who would have followed me, if you are reading this I must be dead. Veronica you had something other members of the Brotherhood didn't have, the will to do action, you are impulsive, a woman of action, something that the Brotherhood lacks. Forget about me, find your life, do what you will, and perhaps you might be able to change the Brotherhood for the better."

"…so this wasn't a dream" Ean said

"No…" Veronica said tearing up, and then felt her pocket, inside was a note, one from Christine, "Veronica, I have now exiled myself, I will watch the Sierra Madre, and make sure nothing escapes. Please know I will always love you, and I want you to live your life the way you want. Please take care (there was a lips stick kiss mark) Christine"

"…Christy" Veronica thought

"Come on Ean we need to head back" She told him and they left with their stuff.

They returned to the cave and found it was only 10 AM, of the next day, Artemis rolled her eyes when they saw the two return

"Well it was about time, one more day and I would take over this group" She said and heard Tasha say, "Like hell you would"

"So Ean, find anything?" Boone asked and Ean shook his head, "Had to drop everything along the way…well except this" He said holding up the police pistol

Cass was impressed

"Well isn't that an interesting piece of weaponry, at least you got something out of this" She said

"I suppose I did" Ean said looking at it and smiling

"Well, is it time to go?" Zero asked, everyone's stuff was already packed, they could go anytime.

"Yeah…" Ean said and with that the group began to hike north, Ean learned an important lesson from that adventure….but would he be able to let go his revenge on Benny…only time would tell…

AN: Finally I finished this, as a Christmas present, I give you this…I hope you enjoy these three chapters…let me just say that the other DLC will be easier to type, as it is more free range, plus I got more people to talk to, work with, and put up new character development. So have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or if you aren't celebrating that, then what ever. Point is I hope next year is full of awesome updates and stories. Bren Tenkage 12/21/2011


	24. From the Highway to Vegas

The group was hiking across the barren landscape, following the worn highway to their destination.

"So according to this map New Vegas should be over this next hill, well at least we will see it, it will still be at least another few hours before we reach it" Cass said looking over the map

"Good, cause I could use some more ammo for me and Gunny" Alex said, "I require more fuel so that I may burn the rats that threaten our great nation"

"For the last time Gunny, the nation you are talking about is gone, buried, and turned into a skeleton" Alex said, obviously annoyed by Gunny, Zero could hear Alex mutter, "first chance I get, I'm going to rip out that Patriotic chip"

"Calm down everyone, we will make it to New Vegas and get all the supplies we need" Tasha said to them, trying hard to control the group, it was obvious the time on the road was taking their toll on them

"I just hope they got some good food" Veronica said to the group

"The spies in the Legion tell us that the food in New Vegas barely has radiation, and that it is cooked by expert chefs" Zero said rubbing his stomach and licking his lips

"Wait the Legion has spies in New Vegas?" Boone asked

"Doesn't the NCR?" Zero asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking

Boone shook his head knowing Zero got him there

The group came over the hill and saw a wonderful sight, in the distant they could see large buildings, lights, signs, if they were closer they would have heard the music of the Prewar Era coming the sound systems in the buildings themselves.

They were all silent, just staring in awe of the sight

ED-E began to beep, breaking the silence

"Come on guys" Ean said leading the group, "Let's make it before nightfall" He told them

"Good idea" Cass said, Tasha nodded her head in agreement

The group hiked for hours, getting closer and closer to the city of dreams. And soon made it to the walls of New Vegas

"Alright…so how do we get in?" Tasha asked, they couldn't figure out how to get in thanks to the large wall surrounding the city

"I don't know, think they would have a large gate or something out here" Ean said

"No, with a city like this, of course it would be harder to get in, why do you think the Legion is attacking the power source, they can't get in" Zero explained

"Well I suppose it does make sense when you put it that way" Boone said scratching his head

"Hey guys I think I found an entrance" Veronica shouted and they saw the robed girl motion for them to come to her from around the corner, what they found was a shop, housed by a robot

"Uh Veronica, we are looking for an entrance, not a shop" Tasha said to her

"I asked the robot and he told me the entrance is further down this wall" She explained

"I am programmed to answer any questions for any potential customers and gamblers" The robot said in the dull monotone

"So what kind of store is this?" Ean asked

"Gun Runners" Boone said pointing to a sign, "they are known to make some of the best weapons in the Mohave, maybe even this entire world"

Ean walked to the robot, "Hey what do you have?"

"Scanning current stock….currently Gun Runner's is providing a sale for today, by trading one weapon, you will gain a 75% discount on any similar weapon"

"Sounds like a good deal, so guys, anything you want to trade?" Ean asked, he was happy with what he had

Veronica held her power fist and set it on the counter

"Scanning….one power fist, similar weapons in stock, the ballistic fist, cost 2500 caps, or higher" The robot spoke

"Ouch, I can't afford that" Veronica said, "Wish we still had those gold bars" she muttered, Artemis's ears perked up on that but she was silent

"Let me try" Alex said walking to the counter, he then said, "Activate employee discount, code 4312"

The robot began to whirl and then spoke, "Cost is now reduced to 1000 caps"

"They never change the code on these robots" but he then gripped arm, he was shot by the robot's laser

"Hacker forgot to activate the second code, added to my database in case of this, thank you and have a nice day…." The robot said then metal covers slammed down in front of them, the power fist was thankfully in front of where the cover slammed down

"Alex are you ok?" Tasha asked pulling Alex's sleeves back to see the wound

"Not the first time I got shot by a laser" Alex said wincing, the burn was mild but it stung like a baby rad scorpion

"Here" Zero said handing Alex a small vial, "It's a special drink I learned from another Legion member, careful it's a little bitter, but it will heal you right up" He told him and Alex took the vial and drank it, shivering

"Oh god it's like eating mole rat" He cried out, but bad taste aside, it did help his body

"Come on, looks like we are banned from the store, at least for now" Artemis said rolling her eyes, "Let's go before I feel like tearing you to shreds"

That was enough to get the group moving again, they walked to the gate but instead of the city of lights, they saw slums

"Are you sure this is New Vegas?" Tasha asked Ean

"Well, I think it is…." He said looking around, he could see many people in rags begging for caps, some smoking some Jet, it was more depressing the outside

"Maybe this is the area before New Vegas" Boone suggested

"You are correct, not from around here am I right, this is Freeside if you must know"

They saw a sleazy looking man talking to them

"Who are you?" Tasha asked

"Just your friendly neighborhood dealer, I got Jet, Psycho, Med-X and even a little foreign stuff called Skooma" He said

Artemis licked her lips and grinned, "So got any friends?" She asked, the man cocked his eyebrow, he was confused

"Uh no why?" He asked nervously and then was stabbed in the heart by her shock blade

"That's why" She said pulling away, the man fell to the ground and some nearby bums ran off in fear, but a couple said, "Good riddance"

"Uh Artemis, why did you do that?" Ean asked

Artemis licked the blade of its blood and said, "I need to kill, or else the beast in me makes me kill anyone else around me, look at it this way, for now I won't tear you guys apart any time sooner"

Everyone (minus ED-E) gulped in fear, being friends with Artemis was like being friends with a time bomb…not safe for both their enemies or themselves

"Well come on" Artemis said after looting the dealer's bag, she found plenty of drugs for her later

The group made their way through the streets and soon made it to a larger gate, these ones guarded by Securitrons, and on the ground of the middle of them was a shot up corpse of a bum who may have tried to run past them

"Please present the necessary funds to enter, or a pass port" One of them said to Ean

"Funds? Err how much?" He asked

"2000 Caps, each" The robot replied

"Seriously? Uh guys how much money do we have?" Ean asked

After a few minutes of pooling their money together they found they all had a total of 2437 Caps, only enough for one person

"I refuse to go in without you guys" Ean said, they had left the robots alone and they were in a nearby bar/casino called the Atomic Wrangler, they could hear a ghoul tell some pretty lame jokes on stage, "…and that's why they call them mole rats…."

Artemis booed and tossed a bottle at his head and he could barely dodge it

"So what should we do?" Ean asked

"Well you don't want to leave us here, but we need a grand total of 14000 caps, thankfully our robots don't count as people" Alex said

"I resent that" Gunny said to him, his light was red but then Alex said, "Calm down, I didn't mean it like that"

"Well we need to find some work…I doubt Benny will leave New Vegas, so time won't be a factor…the problem is that I doubt we could find work here to get us into New Vegas" Ean said groaning, but once his wrist hit the table he heard a sound from it, he checked the screen and found it had found a new radio signal

"What is it?" Boone asked

"A radio signal…" Ean said setting the dial to it

Howdy. My name is Jed Masterson, and I'm a caravan boss for the Happy Trails Caravan Company. If you're hearin' this, I have a job offer for ya; Happy Trails is organizing an expedition into Utah, off the Long 15, and we need people. We're lookin' for caravan guards, prospectors, couriers - if you're used to humpin' it across the wastes, straight toward trouble, we want you. If you got a PIP-Boy, we _definitely_ want you. On the other hand, if you a greenhorn or a city-slicker spinnin' tales about your skills, you can kindly go hang. If we like your gumption, we'll pay you square and treat you fair. Find me, Jed Masterson, at the northern passage if you're interested. Luck to ya.

The message began to repeat itself but Ean shut it off

"…I think we found our job" Ean said to them

"Hmm, they are looking for some experienced people, perhaps I should help you out" Zero said

"Utah sounds like it's pretty far, think you guys will be alright?" Veronica asked

"Don't worry, I'm an expert in wilderness survival" Zero said to her

"Alright, so the plan right now is me and Zero will head out with the group, you guys will stay here and try to get some work done, I don't think it will be too difficult for any of you guys" Ean said to them

"Ean, it would be best we both pack very light, in my past experience, you don't want to be packing a lot of weight on you, so bring only a few weapons and some food" Zero said to him

"Good idea" Ean said holding up Lucky and his 10mm

Zero had a few spears on his back, and his throwing blades, along with his machete, not to mention plenty of natural medicine and poisons

Cass pulled away from her map and pointed to a spot north of them

"This is where you want to go" She told them, "And please be careful" She told them

"I will" Ean said, "Now take care" He told the group as he and Zero left

After an hour of hiking away from Freeside they found a small cave in the northern rocks

"I think this is the place" Zero told Ean

"Well it was north" Ean told him lowering the brim of his hat and leading him into the cave where they saw a group of people, what really stood out was a lanky man in a Vault 22 uniform, and a turned off Pip-Boy

One man turned to the two

"You here for the job?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm Ean and this is my friend Zero" Ean said introducing themselves

The man looked them over and nodded his head

"Alright, you two seem alright, I'm Jed, now here is how it works, you get some of your pay now, and then the rest once we get through this mission. Understand?" He asked

"I'm a courier, I do understand how this works" Ean said but then they heard a sound, Zero had slammed the uniformed man to the ground and looked at the pip-boy

"I thought so, it's broken, even a child could see that, and you are under the influence of psycho" Zero said and the man ran off screaming in fear

"I knew something was wrong with that man, he even was telling us a story how he killed some Deathjaws or something" Jed said shaking his head

"Better for him then to die out here" Zero said

"Good point' Jed said, "Well boys, ready to get this show on the road?" he asked using a Prewar term

With that Ean and Zero followed the Caravan, ready to make sure this job would succeed, and hopefully get enough money to get into New Vegas

Honest Hearts

The paths we're following are slow going, so you might as well keep your ears open and listen to what old Jed has to say.

A few decades back, folks in the NCR started to hear about a community in northern Utah called New Canaan. Didn't know much about them, except that they were religious folks. Sent out missionaries to talk to tribes. We've seen our share of cults, but the New Canaanites, they were honest traders. Good fighters, too. Raiders wouldn't tangle with 'em. But then the Legion appeared in Arizona. I reckon you know all about them.

Turns out Caesar's first war chief, the Malpais Legate, was a New Canaanite. Joshua Graham. Legend goes that Graham was the meanest, toughest son of a bitch in the whole damned Legion. The New Canaanites wouldn't talk about him. They were ashamed. Guess I can't blame 'em.

Well at Hoover Dam the Malpais Legate finally met his match. Hanlon and Oliver kicked his New Canaanite butt right back over the river. Caesar had to make an example for the others, to show them that even at the highest level, failure wouldn't be tolerated. He had Graham covered in pitch, lit on fire, and thrown into the Grand Canyon. People say he didn't even scream on the way down.

Not long after, some of the slaves and tribals started to talk. Said Graham wasn't dead. Shouldn't have been any surprise. All this talk bothered Caesar, so he forbade anyone from speaking his name. Wanted to erase Joshua Graham from history. He got his wish. Joshua Graham disappeared. And in his place came legends of the Burned Man walking the wastes.

Probably just a tribal ghost story. But New Canaan's been silent for a long time. Maybe it's a coincidence. Maybe the Malpais Legate is dead.

Or maybe Joshua Graham did crawl out of that canyon and finally found his way back home.

[2 Weeks Later]

The group had made it to Zion and Ean was wowed by the many plants and trees that planted the area, never has he ever seen such a beauty in nature….

"Alright guys, enough sightseeing, we need to continue onwar-" Jed was silenced by a spear in the back

"JED!" on guard cried out but was shot by an unknown person on the nearby cliff side

"Zero what is going on!" Ean cried out using Lucky to shoot another figure on the Cliffside, he could see that only he and Zero were the only ones left

"It was an ambush" Zero said throwing a spear and impaling another man, he ran to the fallen body and looked over the corpse

"His outfit is tribal" Zero said, "But not one I recognize" He added, he looked around and saw a bridge

"Come on Ean, we need to find some help, we can't go back, not in our current state" Zero said leading Ean across the bridge, up on a nearby rock he saw another tribal, and this one was holding a hunting rifle, they could hear the man shout in some unknown language but before he could fire on the two he groaned in pain and fell forward, in his back was a tomahawk, and up on the cliff was a differently dressed tribal

"Hello, quite a surprise that the White-Leg's left survivors" The man said in a tribal accent

AN: That's right, we are going into Honest Hearts, enjoy ^_^.


	25. Welcome to Zion Part 1

An: Ok I'm sorry for the long delay, but after talking with my friend Rommel9…I just couldn't say I wouldn't finish to him….

The three looked at each other; the tribal broke the silence by saying

"So I am surprised to find that not one but two people survived the white legs, they don't take prisoners" The man said and Zero spoke to him

"So I'm assuming you aren't with them." Zero said to the man

"No I am not" The man said jumping down from the ledge, he seemed puzzled for a moment and then held out his hand as if he wanted to shake hands, Ean did as told

"Sorry I'm still a little new to meeting new people" The man said, "I am called Follows-Chalk and I was sent by Joshua Graham to see if there were any survivors of the caravan that came here, didn't expect two"

"Wait Joshua Graham, the burned man?" Zero asked, he was surprised to hear that name, and who wouldn't, in the Legion the man was a legend.

"You know him?" Follows-Chalk asked

"Only by name" Zero said, "Don't worry I am no enemy of him, just surprised to hear he is still alive" Zero said, Ean looked around and then heard loud growling ahead

"Yaoi Gui, come we should get moving" Follows-Chalk said leading them ahead through the canyon, the trio travelled over the rocks and Ean was impressed by the nature and how beautiful it was compared to the wasteland.

"Come, we need to go to camp, Joshua will want to see you" Follows-Chalk said to them once they reached a small broken road, Ean could see many broken picnic tables as well along the sides of the road

"I was told that before the fire rained in the sky that this land was visited by people who wanted to see nature in all its glory" Follow-Chalks explained, but Ean noticed white hand prints on them

"What does that mean?" Ean asked pointing to a hand print

"They are symbols, it means that it is taboo, white hands mean that we must not touch them or go into the area" Follows-Chalk Explained

"Superstition?" Zero asked

"More or less, I for one don't believe in that. If anything I wouldn't mind just leaving this place, maybe go into a" Case-eno" just to see people lose money to watch paper get flipped" Follows-Chalk explained

"You mean a Casino" Ean said

"Sorry still learning your language" He said rubbing the back of his head

"You don't speak English?" Zero asked looking at the ground, he could see cans and bottles

"Well I learn so that I can translate for new travelers" He explained, "Come we should keep mo…wait hear something?" He asked

They heard buzzing and saw large insects flying towards them

"No, Cazadors" Zero said reaching for his belt for a throwing knife, Ean Lucky but Follows-Chalk drew a pistol

"Fire!" Ean called out and he shot Lucky and got the wing of one, causing it to fly or rather fall right into a rock, killing it from the impact, Zero quickly threw a throwing knife which hit the face of a second one. Follows-Chalk fired his pistoled right at the third and killed it by hitting it in the eye.

"Thanks" He said putting his pistol at his side

"Is that a .45 Pistol?" Ean asked

"You know of this weapon?" He asked

"Well I have some experience with .45 caliber weapons" Ean said reloading Lucky and following Chalks down to the river

"Here drink up, the water is clean" Follows-Chalk explained to them, Ean didn't need to be told twice, he dived right into the water and let out a sigh of relief, rarely in the wasteland do they clean with fresh water

Zero and Chalks wisely went upstream to fill up the canteens and drink their fill and waited for Ean to be satisfied with the clean water

"Perfect" Ean said getting up and shaking a bit

"Follow me" Follows-Chalk told them and he began to lead them through the river only to stop them every once in a while to warn them of a bear trap in the water

"Got to stop the White Legs anyway we can" He would mutter as they went further on ahead, they soon could see a camp of other tribals, ones who would look up from their work and notice the new visitors

"I want you to go on ahead in the caves, he is expecting you" Follows-Chalk told them

"Alright, and thanks for the escort" Ean told him

"Of course, it was no problem" Follows-Chalk told him and went to talk to a man who was cooking some food

"Well lets go" Ean said to Zero and they went into the caves where they could hear some tribals mutter to each other in their language and went further up into the caves and then they saw him, the man was at a table, checking a pile of .45 caliber pistols, he looked up and Ean could see he was covered head to toe in bandages

"Interesting, a courier and a Legion member….but not ones I expected" The man said getting up, he drew from his side a machete, but unlike a normal legions basic machete, this was looked like it was forged to be a real blade

"Let's see now are you an assassin or a traitor" The man muttered and he swung the blade at Zero who held his machete up to block but the moment he did he felt a foot right into his chest, the man had done a powerful kick knocking him back

"I am Joshua Graham, Former Legate of the Legion, no mere assassin will stop me" He said, while his words spoke of anger, his eyes seemed to show amusement

"Oh yeah, well I'm Zero, former assassin of the Legion!" Zero cried out and he drew a throwing knife and threw it at Joshua, who dodged it

"Well Zero, seems to need to work on your aim, you aren't going to stop me like tha-" He turned around and saw Ean holding Lucky at his head

"Ah, you didn't want me to notice him, well given the fact that you didn't kill me, you share no love for the Legion" Joshua said setting his Machete at his side and going back to his work at hand

"So I assume you came from the caravan, and since the others aren't with you, then I am sorry for your loss of your comrades" Joshua said looking over a pistol and taking it apart, sighing as now he has to fix up an annoying part

"Yeah, we were ambushed by White Legs, I'm Ean DeLoria, and this is my friend Zero" Ean said to him

"I am Joshua Graham, or as Zero would know me as the Burned Man, tell me boy, do you understand why I came here, I was reborn through the trial by fire, I was chosen by god to protect these people, and it would seem that he has a sense of humor to send a former comrade to aid me, and then a courier, one who I know only by name" He said, almost chuckling

"Wait someone told you about me?" Ean asked

"Yes, he was a former Legion Assassin, one who wore the flag of the old world on his back. He didn't mention your scent, you have the scent of a dead man, and yet you still live. Did god also have a plan for you?" He asked

"Well I was shot in the head and now I'm a ghoul, at least from the inside" Ean explained

"Ah, so that explains a lot" Joshua said fixing up the .45 pistol

"So tell me Zero, why do you wear the armor of the Bull, yet not the colors?" Joshua asked

"I failed to killed the president, and I was crucified" Zero explained, he removed his gloves and they could see on his wrists the marks of the nails that held him to the wood

"I was saved by a mysterious man who told me to find Ean, ever since then I wore the armor of the Legion for I know no other life then the one I grew with, but the colors show that I show no loyalty to the Bull" Zero explained putting his gloves back on and Joshua smiled

"You have the soul of a true warrior, God was wise to send you to me, and at a crucial moment in my plans…." Joshua said, he was happy to know that God was on his side….


	26. Welcome to Zion Part 2

Ean and Zero were picking at a small fire, eating some prepared meat by the locals. Both he and Zero had been given orders from Joshua to help his tribals end this war.

"Ok so let me see if I understand this, Joshua wants us to find specials supplies to help the locals tribes escape the white legs" Ean said to him

"Correct" Zero said taking a bite out of some Brahmin meat, "I think it would be wiser to fight back and not lose this land, it is an easily defendable location, not to mention food and water are plentiful"

"I can agree with that, places like this are perfect for this time" Ean said finishing his meat

"But its obvious none of the tribes will get along, at least the White Legs won't get along, we don't even know why they are against the other tribals" Ean continued

"Clearly you don't understand tribal culture" Zero said, "Take it from me, tribes always fight each other, however when we fight it isn't for stupid reasons, territory, food, and so on, well we should get moving" Zero said but then they saw Follows-Chalk run towards them with a pack

"Ean, Zero, I am thankful you didn't leave, I am here to help you find the supplies we need" He said and Ean smiled and nodded

"Well it would be smart to have someone who knows the area pretty well" Zero said drawing a throwing spear

Ean held a map, one that Joshua gave him, locations were marked with small notes saying what they needed

"So can you read this for me?" Ean asked

"Not good at maps?" Zero asked

"Paper ones yes, ones that are professionally made or on my pipboy, can understand" Ean said as Chalks looked at the map

"I know where this first location is, follow me" He said leading the two out of the camp and over the river

The trip was short and they found themselves at what looked like the wreckage of a bus

"So this is where we might find a compass?" Ean asked

Zero looked at the blackened skeletons and shook his head

"They are children, all of them except one" He said

"How did this happen?" Chalks asked, looking around

"Well it looked like it fell from above and down here to the river" Ean said looking around the skeletons and he noticed a pack marked, "Camping Equipment"

He opened it and smiled and found his prize, the compass, and it was in working order as well.

"Anything else?" Zero asked and Ean found some flint, a small tent roll, and some canned food which looked ok, however it was just pork and beans, nothing fancy.

"This looks useful" Ean said handing Chalks the canned goods and tent

"So what's next?" Zero asked and Chalks looked over the map and said, "Follow me" He said leading them out of the small canyon and further north, they had a clear path, save for the occasional gecko but then they saw a small group of White Legs in their path. They were armed to the teeth with spears and knives, but it was the leader of this group that was the most threatening, his armor was much stronger looking at his weapon was a large revolver, one similar to Ean's Lucky Magnum

"Got a plan?" Ean asked quietly when they found cover behind some large rocks

"….I'll sneak around them, you two stay here and keep their attention" Zero said running off to the side leaving Chalks and Ean alone

"Well got anything that could help?" Ean asked and Chalks answered by drawing a small whisky bottle

"Something I learned from some travelers" He said using a lighter to light a cloth that was corking the bottle of alcohol

He threw the bottle at the group and one could only cry out something before the alcohol was set ablaze killing two of them instantly, the rest got away from the burning puddle and fired at Ean and Chalk's cover, throwing spears and the leader firing his pistol

"Well we got their attention" Ean said firing Lucky, he got a lucky shot at one of the spear throwers but then he cried out in pain as his left arm was hit, it was a graze but damn it hurt

The Leader smiled but then he coughed up some blood and looked down, coming out of his chest was a spear, he fell forward and the last white leg tried to run but Chalks was able to fire a shot at him with his .45 pistol

"Impressive" Zero said looking at the fire," Funny, I never thought to use burning alcohol….huh something I really should have thought of sooner" He said rubbing the back of his head

Ean looked at the bodies and the gun the leader was holding was next to the body and Ean picked it up, he felt like the gun was perfect for him.

Zero looked at the weapon and said, "That's a Ranger Sequoia"

"How can you tell?" Ean asked looking at the revolver

"Don't forget who I was, I once faced one of those masked Rangers in combat, nearly lost my life to him, that weapon is truly a hand cannon" Zero said clutching his shoulder as if he remembered the gun shot of that battle

"But how did it get here?" Chalk asked looking around

"Good question, why would NCR be in this area?" Zero asked himself

"Well I don't think now's a good time to ask, all I know is that this is a good weapon" Ean said setting the pistol next to his police pistol, right on his body was three different pistols, a little overkill sure, but certainly not unheard of.

"Well let's keep going" Chalk said leading them further into the wilderness

It wasn't long before they found their next location, a Ranger Station

"Should be something useful in here" Zero said as they went inside, it was empty and they looked around, they found some canned goods and a first aid kit

Zero looked it over and sighed, "Contaminated" Zero grumbled

"So we can't use it?" Ean asked and Zero shook his head, "I don't think we can" he told Ean but then he noticed something, a small cabinet full of booze

"Wait I think I got an idea" Zero said going to the alcohol and looking it over

"Perfect I can use this to disinfect the medical supplies" He said and Ean looked confused, "You can do that?" He asked

"Well it isn't perfect but it is a good option if you have no other way to disinfect something" Zero said getting to work, Chalks sat down on a nearby chair and looked over his pistol

"So Ean, what is it like outside of this area?" He asked, Ean looked at him and said, "Well it is a pretty interesting place, some people are good, others do what they want, and some are really bad."

"But do you think I could survive out there?" Chalk asked and Zero looked up from his work to listen

"….I think you could, but don't you think you should stay with your friends and family?" Ean asked

Chalk shook his head, "But I heard so many stories of your people, so many fascinating things to see and experience, I want to experience it"

"Chalk….don't you think your family would miss you if you left, your tribe could use a strong spirit like you" Zero said walking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it from me, sometimes you don't want to experience the outside world" Zero said and Chalk frowned but then smiled, "You are right, I should have thought about my tribe's needs as well….and right now we better find the rest of the supplies" He said

Zero smiled and handed him the now sanitized medical supplies

"We have two more stops" Chalk said to the duo leading them out and on their way again

The next stop was at a Ranger fishing lodge, there they found two walkie talkies as well as more food supplies, and the stop after that was the general store where they found lunch boxes to carry supplies and they cleaned out all of the non-spoiled food on the shelves.

"Ok so we got everything?" Ean asked

"I do believe so" Zero said and Chalk confirmed that

"Come, we need to go to the Sorrows Camp" Chalk said

"They are the allies to your tribe right?" Ean asked

"Yes, normally we don't fight together but because of the White Legs, we have no choice but to fight as one" Chalk explained

"Unity is the oldest of all battle strategies" Zero said as they followed the tribal further north

It wasn't long before they saw the next camp, Ean smiled; their job was almost over…

AN: I know a short and not as good chapter, but I want to keep going, trying hard to make sure I keep this afloat and not lose any of my readers. I mean come on. See ya next time.


End file.
